The Life Of Friends
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Follows the gang after that fateful Christmas Eve. Begins on Valentine's Day and has a great plot. Canon pairings plus Mark/OC. Rated for sexual content. Angel lives! Read and Review! Thanks
1. Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day

Mimi Marquez groaned as she stretched her arms out. She was snuggled in bed under the covers and reached out to hold Roger's hand, but he wasn't there. She finally landed her feet on the ground and walked out to the living area. On the kitchen table lay 2 bowls of cereal, 2 cups of coffee, and a single red rose. On the couch sat a very good looking Roger watching TV. He had gotten his hair cut a week ago, it wasn't as short as it used to be but was a little more clean cut, like his manager for his band wanted him to be. Roger had gotten together some of the old band and invited some of his musician pals to join and they now had 5 guys – Roger, Ethan, Evan, Vince, and Andre. They had rewritten your eyes to be a little more upbeat, and played for Top Notch Records, and landed themselves a manager. They would play gigs at night clubs for cash and at their practices they would write new songs for the label to look at. Once they had 12 decent starter songs they would start working on an album. His arm was draped over the side of the couch, and Mimi could see his arm muscles. His skin was a pale cream color, and his eyes were a bold bright green. Mimi stepped in a little closer and the floor creaked causing Roger to turn around. "Hey baby you're up! You should've called me I could have come get you." He said standing up and walking towards her.

"I can wake up by myself." Mimi said smugly smirking. Ever since the incident on Christmas Eve Roger was very careful, and paranoid about Mimi, always treating her likes she was a fragile piece of glass. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and enveloped her lips in a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby" He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the table of food. Mimi giggled and asked

"Lucky Charms, really Rog? It's a step up from captain crunch though!" She kissed his cheek and whispered a thank you.

"It's not just lucky charms Meems; I picked out all of the charms except for the hearts for you." Roger said sweetly, his cheeks slowly turning a pale pink. Mimi looked at the cereal and realized that it was true and said

"Aww, baby you're so sweet! I love you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled on his hair in the back and placed his bottom lip between both of hers. He pulled out her chair for her and they dug in.

"SPEAK!" The answering machine yelled. "Hey guys its Mo, happy valentine's day! So I decided that we're having a party tonight at your place! Me and Jo got the goods and called up everyone so we'll all be there soon-"Mark ran in his boxers and t-shirt and grabbed the phone.

"What!? Mo no, no party. Well fine than Courtney's coming too. Fine Bye!" Roger smirked at Mark

"Sucker." He said and turned back to his cereal.

"Ewww Courtney! I hate her Mark, no offence but we ALL do!" Mimi whined.

"Tough" Mark replied heading back into his room.

BANG! BANG! Mo pounded on the loft door, her hands filled with 3 big brown paper bags filled with candy, champagne, snacks, and decorations. Joanne came up behind her "Reen- Bean, calm down I'm sure they heard you the first 16 times!" She said using her nickname for her lover and kissing her neck.

"Yeah Reen Bean we heard you the first time." Roger teased her as he opened the door.

"Shut up rock god." Mo replied walking through the door and dropping the bags.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rog, sorry for the short notice" Jo said hugging him. "I'm sure it wasn't your idea." He teased rolling his eyes toward Mo. She stuck her tongue out at him and then proceeded to shove hers down Joanne's throat. Roger looked on, this is so hot, he thought to himself. But then Courtney walked in the door. Courtney was Mark's new girlfriend; they had only known each other for like 3 weeks. She had tacky, platinum blonde hair, wore blue contacts, and dressed like a slut. She cleared her throat obviously wanting the room's attention. The 3 turned towards her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

They all said to her and then Mo and Jo continued their make out session. Courtney rolled her eyes. She came from a conservative family and did not like the "types of people" Mark hung out with as she put it. She batted her eyes at Roger and said

"Where's your girl big BOY." She said looking towards the lezzies on the last word implying that girls were for boys and boys were for girls. She looked back at him and smiled. Courtney had a huge crush on Roger, but never showed it in front of Mark. Everyone else noticed it but Roger made sure they kept hush, since Mark hadn't been with anyone since Maureen.

"In our room. Now Mo since this is your party I take you'll be dealing with all of this pink stuff that I can see spilling out of those bags." He said.

"Oh yeah! Where is Meems?" She replied.

"Right here!" Mimi sung stepping out of the bedroom. Roger's jaw dropped. She was wearing a light pink, frilly corset with a v-neck button down hot pink short sleeved blouse over it, and a short ruffled black skirt with black fishnets. Her eyes were sparkling brown, and her long black hair had been straightened and shined like the sun.

"Babe you look so ho- gorgeous, you look gorgeous." Roger stumbled over his words as he walked over to her and kissed her hand and then her lips. Roger was wearing a simple white button down and jeans. They then started to kiss and Roger poked Mimi hard on both sides of her. She yelped and then began giggling

"Roggg!!" She wailed laughing as he continued tickling her.

"Awwww!" Maureen said as Courtney rolled her eyes and muttered something.

"Hey guys." Mark said plainly, as he buttoned up the top of his light pink shirt. Roger snorted

"Hey Easter egg!" He said causing him, Mimi, Maureen, and Joanne to all laugh.

"I think he looks adorable, I bought it for him. It's Armani." Courtney said sourly walking up to Mark and diving into an overdramatic kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bitches!" Collins yelled walking in holding a bottle of Stoli in one hand and a bottle of champagne in another.

"Hey everyone!" Angel sung as she walked in, wearing a replica of her flowered skirt, except the flowers were pink, and a pink sweater, hot red lipstick, and a red bow in her wig. Courtney glared at the drag queen. Maureen was finishing up with some decorations as Joanne filled some food bowls and some champagne glasses.

"Angel you look awesome!" Mimi squealed. Collins cleared his throat. "You do too Collins!"

"Thought so." He replied hugging her. They all took seats and started chatting when Benny and Allison walked in holding hands. Yep they're friends with the Bohos. Benny helped them a lot with money for their HIV treatments, and Allison put on paper that the Bohos would never have to pay rent on any land owned by Benny or her father's company for the next 20 years, and had made lots of delicious food for Mimi while she was in the hospital. Now they were all best friends.

"Hey, Ang, Meems you guys look so pretty!" Ally squealed tossing her black hair over her shoulder and running over to get a better look at their outfits. An hour later they were all gorging themselves with food and drinks, and huddled on the couches chatting.

"Oh-m-gee! Let's play spin the bottle." Maureen yelled. Everyone groaned. But Maureen pouted, causing Mark, Joanne, Angel, Allison, and Mimi to give in.

"Please Collins." Angel asked imitating Maureen's pout. He joined the circle. And after much begging Benny and Courtney did too.

"Roger, babe, please, it'll be fun." Mimi said pouting at him. Roger didn't give in. She climbed in his lap, rubbed his leg and whispered in his ear "You'll need to warm up your lips for later." She said seductively and they both jumped in the circle.

"I'll go first!" Mo cried and spun an empty (Thanks to Roger and Collins) bottle of Stoli. It landed on Benny. Benny froze and Maureen whined "Ew, I wanted Mimi she looks so hot!" Everyone laughed and Roger put his arms around Mimi, with a fake, mocking protectiveness and kissed her neck, then her lips.

"Hey no kissing until it's your turn!" Allison scolded. Roger put his hands up in defeat and sat back. Maureen jumped up and kissed Benny who's head melted into his hands after. Joanne went next, it landed on Collins' foot since he was outstretched.

"Okay, here's the deal, technically that's Collins' foot and since I haven't kissed a guy on the lips in 5 years and don't plan on ruining that record I'll kiss his foot." Everyone laughed as she got up in and kissed his foot. Angel stuck her tongue out in disgust. Next Mimi went, and it landed on Roger. They made out. For 4 minutes before Maureen grabbed an air horn out of one of the bags and blew it in their faces. They both yelped and jumped as the rest of the group doubled over in laughter. Allison went next and it landed on Mark. She kissed him and his face turned bright red. Next Courtney went, landing on Roger. She pretended to be disgusted, but as soon as her face was out of Mark's view she smirked toward Mimi, bent down and open mouth grabbed Roger's lips with her own. He pulled away and didn't react at all. They continued to play, and then stopped to play more of Mo's cheesy party games, including a drinking game until midnight. Courtney was totally wasted and Mark left to help her walk home. Collins and Angel left next, then Benny and Allison, and then after cleaning up Mo and Jo. Joanne pulled Maureen's hand outside and down the stairs to the curb where a black limo sat with a driver standing beside it.

"Oh my god you got this for me!?" Maureen questioned loudly.

"Yes I got it for you and I'm going to walk home." Joanne said sarcastically. Mo jumped on her in a huge, passionate kiss.

"I love you Pookie." She said and then they got in.

On The Street……………….

Collins and Angel skipped down the street their hands entangled. Angel began humming a sweet little song and after a few minutes Collins wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him in a slow dance position. She continued humming as they danced in the moonlight.

In the limo…………………….

Maureen gripped the side of Joanne's face as they passionately kissed. She slowly unbuttoned Jo's top and kissed her collarbone, triggering a moan, and then moving her kisses down to her boobs. Pretty soon both women lay on the seat in just bras and panties. Maureen fingered Joanne through her panties and pumped her fingers into her. "Oh, Maureen!" She moaned becoming wet. Joanne sat there, helpless against the feeling. Maureen went harder and faster sending Joanne into heaven as Maureen pounced on her removing her bra and furiously massaging and nipping at her breasts. Joanne removed Maureen's panties and bra and the two women grinded on one another's hips and soon left the limo with their clothes on.

On The Street…………..

"Oh Marky, you're such a sexy egg in that shirt" Courtney moaned leaning on his shoulder with his arm draped on her waist supporting her.

"Yes and you're dressed like a slut." He mumbled, but even in her drunken state she understood.

"Hey, don't talk like that about me!" She wailed gently slapping his face. "Oh I love you Roger." She said.

"ROGER!? Whatever she's drunk out of her mind, I wonder where my friends are now…" He thought, lifting her up and carrying her for the rest of the way.

At the loft………………….

"That was fun." Roger said sarcastically wrapping his hands around Mimi's waist.

"Mhmm.. but I believe I promised you something worth warming up those lips for." She replied kissing him gently. "I love you Roger."

"I love you Meems". He lifted her up, prompting a playful squeal from the girl. They landed on the neatly made bed and Roger climbed on top of her, an arm on each side of her head. They kissed passionately muttering things about loving each other. Mimi pushed Roger off of her and stood up, and seductively began removing her blouse, tights, and skirt. She now stood in her matching pink corset and panties. Roger stood up and embraced her, using his finger to draw shapes on her back. He slowly untied the corset and then kissed and nipped and massaged her breasts as she moaned his name, he kissed all around her stomach leading her back to the bed, and used his teeth to remove her panties. He massaged her thighs and kissed up and down her legs, and ripped off his shirt and went to undo his belt but Mimi beat him to it. She unbuttoned his jeans and could see his stiffness through his blue boxers. She slowly lowered the boxer waistband but stopped and pushed him on the bed, him under her. She kissed all around his arm muscles, and his jaw, and his toned chest and finally removed his boxers and rubbed and kissed and sucked his shaft and finally Roger went inside Mimi, them both sweating and moaning before collapsing and falling asleep. He kissed her sleeping head and whispered "I love you Meems" in her ear before giving in to his tiredness, as Mark walked into the loft.

I know this chapter wasn't very good but I PROMISE the story has a really good plot line and the next chapters will be better! Read and Review please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Gallery

Chapter 2: The Gallery

SPEAK!

"_Hey Marky Poo, it's Courtney, duh! Well a friend told me about this new art gallery thing opening tonight. So since I haven't seen you since VALENTINE'S DAY, in like a really long time. And I know you like art and crap and stuff so… yeah. Lemme know babe! Bye!"_

Roger rolled his eyes as he strummed his guitar while left his camera on the kitchen counter to go to the phone. "Hey Courtney. Okay. Right. 5? Okay sounds good, bye." Mimi walked in from the bedroom in her purple silky robe, over her tank top and gym shorts

"Top of the morning Boho Boys!" She said massaging Roger's shoulders.

"Mark's going out with the valley girl tonight so we can have some fun!" Roger said grinning wildly at Mark.

"Please, you have fun every night." Mark shot back. Mimi giggled and wrapped her arms around Roger and kissed his temple.

"Baby, don't you have a gig tonight?" Roger nodded and pouted.

"Oh, that's okay we'll just get home around the same time Mark does and have some fun, some really loud fun." Roger laughed while Mimi smiled at Mark who smiled back but rolled his eyes before heading out to film. "Writing me another song?"

"I try Meems. But it's pretty impossible, even through notes and lyrics, to describe the way you make me feel, the way I feel about you." Mimi smiled

"You're so sweet baby. I love you." He responded with a deep passionate kiss that soon led to him on top of her, his hand climbing up her tank top right when Andre, the band's drummer burst through the door

"Ay Roger!" The couple sat up and Roger glared at him. "Whoa sorry guys! Hey Rog don't blame me for your cock block you knew we were coming man!" He said innocently holding his hands up. The rest of the band filed in and Ethan, loving to tease Roger, asked Mimi

"Does little Roger over there take care of your needs Mimi?" Mimi smiled and said

"He takes care of me just fine Ethan."

"Oh he takes care of her more than fine, you should hear them, well her, every night!" Mark cried running in and out of the loft to grab his scarf.

"MARKY!" Mimi yelled, blushing.

"What's up with Mark?" Vince asked.

"Crazy girlfriend." Roger said plainly.

"And by crazy you mean..." Andre said doing a little hip thrust.

"Oh god I'll be in our room." Mimi said. The rest of the day was pretty boring; Mimi talked to Allison on the phone, and read some new chapters of "The Dark Half" By Stephen King, while the band blasted out their songs. That night is when things got interesting….

**Maureen and Joanne's Apartment:**

"Pookie! I want a one!" Maureen exclaimed from the couch where she had been watching TV.

"A what?"

"A puppy!" Maureen yelled jumping up.

"Maureen…"

"Pwetty pwease!" She gave Joanne one of her award winning pouts and of course she couldn't say no so they grabbed their coats and walked to the dog shelter.

Maureen looked in the cages while Joanne stood next to her holding her nose. "God Mo, baby please hurry up and pick one!" Maureen rolled her eyes and pointed at a chocolate brown pug.

"That one." They walked out of the pound holding the new member of their household "Larson Pookiebear Johnson-Jefferson the 3rd." Maureen had randomly thought of the 1st name off the top of her head, and then they combined their pet names for each other and added their last names and "The 3rd" because Maureen thought it made him sound royal. Joanne smiled as Maureen got tangled up in Larson's leash and then finally picked him up and let him kiss her.

"I can't believe we just did this." Maureen kissed her lips tenderly and whispered

"Thank you Pookie."

**The Pyramid Club:**

"Next up to the stage is a band that once called this place home, ladies and gentleman; The Well Hungarians!" The crowd roared as Roger and his band stepped out onto the stage. He was wearing jeans, a studded belt, and a black t-shirt with a white design on the front. His red guitar hung around his neck as he stepped up to the microphone and smiled at Mimi and Allison who were sitting and whooping at a table towards the front.

"Hey guys; let's do this!" He yelled as they started their set.

20 Minutes Later-

"Thanks guys, you rock!" Roger yelled into the mic as the band headed off of the stage. Roger immediately ran to Mimi and Allison, kissing Allison on the cheek playfully, and Mimi full on the lips. A light layer of sweat coated his face since he loved running and dancing around on the stage.

"Great job babe." He smiled at her as he sat down to enjoy a few drinks with them before walking Allison home and piggy backing Mimi back to the loft.

**Meanwhile At the Gallery:**

Mark and Courtney were wandering around the spacious gallery. It was right around the block from the Life Café and had vaulted ceilings, and a twisty bright red staircase. Mark was enjoying himself, holding a glass of wine looking at the amazing artwork. All of them had the same signature in the corner; Hannah A. Bloomberg. Mark thought all of the paintings were amazing. There were a few sculptures and 10 mannequins lined up with amazing outfits on them. Courtney walked around with a pout on her face. "Ugh this is so boring, why do you like this stuff?" She whined, sipping her glass.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Look at this painting, why and how is this art? Isn't art supposed to be like portraits, and flowers, and snow!?" She demanded.

"It's called abstract art Courtney, it's modern, it's "in" you'd think someone trendy like you would know that." He said sarcastically but she took it seriously.

"Aww Mark that's so sweet! And abstract, what is that like French for weird?"

"No it's English, for unique."

"Oh like that, Angel friend of yours." Courtney responded moving toward the mannequins. Mark wanted to punch her; he was going mad being with her, going completely and totally insane. "This outfit is so freaking slutty! It looks like one of those stripper outfits Mimi wears on stage before she goes into those alleys and sells herself." She said smirking. Mark was just about to go at her, he knows none of that crap was true, and what Mimi did payed well, when a gorgeous woman came up to them.

"Hey, I'm Hannah are you guys enjoying my gallery?" She asked. Mark looked her up and down. She was wearing black jeans and a silky green blouse. She had long, curly dark brown hair and striking brown eyes. Mark knew she was Jewish by her voice and no offence, but her big nose. She was beautiful and judging by her gallery, very talented.

"Oh yes I like it a lot. That Central Park painting is dead on, I film there all the time, you're very talented." He said. "Oh you're a film maker?"

"Yeah, just amateur, I made a few independent films but nothing serious." "Where'd you go to school?"

"Well NYU for a semester, it wasn't my thing, ya know?"

"Yeah I'm there now, finishing up my last year thank god. I know exactly how you feel." Hannah said laughing. Courtney had gone over to the bar and begun shooting shots like there was no tomorrow. Mark once again found himself dragging Courtney home. He however headed back to the gallery afterwards.

"Knock knock." He said walking into the gallery to find Hannah sweeping.

"Hey, I'm sorry I never got your name." "Mark Cohen."

"So Mark was that your girlfriend."

"Ugh, yeah, not for long."

"Ugh-oh what's the trouble?"

"She's just, well everything I hate!" He laughed. "She's snobby, and obnoxious, and judgmental, and for all it's worth an alcoholic." He laughed some more and she joined in. She had a pretty laugh. "And she hates my friends, and that really sucks because my friends are my family."

"Why doesn't she like them?"

"Because 3 of them are gay, 2 are ex druggies, one's a stripper, and one is a drag queen. I guess it's a lot to handle for someone like her but the things she says, I just, ugh."

"I hate people like that. Who cares about the past, who cares if you're gay, why does it matter to so many people? My brother's gay so…."

"Unfortunately it does matter to a lot of people." Hannah walked into a small side room and came out with 2 mugs of coffee. She sat on the floor and tapped the spot next to her. Mark sat down and the 2 were engrossed in the other's words until 1 am when Mark finally left and started home.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and Being Strong

Chapter 3: The Cat Scratch

"1 kick 2, hips, hips, 5 spin 6, go down, 1 arms, 2 spin, 3 kick, 4 roll, 5 split, 6 get up, 8 back down. AGAIN!" Deanna, the choreographer at the Cat Scratch Club called out. Mimi and the other dancers that worked the same shifts as her (Gracie, Lisa, Adrienne, Rita, and Chantal) were on the Cat Scratch stage rehearsing. "1, 2, Mimi front, girls poles, 7, 8, Mimi spin, 3, 4 kick, arms, shake, shake. Good job girls!" Deanna pushed the girls to their limits but it ultimately made for a great number in the end.

Mimi hopped off the stage in her "outfit"- red halter bra with tiny boy shorts and fishnet gloves and headed to her dressing room. She and Gracie made small talk while they changed and wiped off their makeup. Mimi packed up her tote bag and began walking down the hallway looking at her paint covered nails when she bumped into somebody that was holding a box full of papers. All of them spilled out onto the floor. When Mimi looked up she saw a girl that she'd never seen before. She was gorgeous, dark curly hair, and brown eyes. "Sorry! I'm a total klutz!" Mimi exclaimed beginning to pick up the papers. They were all new advertisements for the Club, flyers to be hung around the city.

"No problem. I'm Hannah Bloomberg, the new visual design director."

"Oh hey, I'm Mimi Marquez, um dancer." She said slightly ashamed.

"Lucky, you guys get paid like 10x my salary." Hannah said smiling. Mimi liked her a lot.

"So what exactly do you do here?"

"I design advertisements, design the stage, lights, costumes, and any color preferences?"

"Black. As depressing as it sounds it's my boyfriend's favorite color." Mimi said smiling at the thought of Roger.

"Got it."

"So, you're like an artist, right?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, I have my own gallery on Avenue A, the same building as the Life Café."

"Ohmigod! That's my favorite restaurant! And my best friend Angel is trying to rent the empty space next to it for her clothing boutique!"

"Really!? That's so funny; wanna go to the Life for some food?"

"Yeah, my apartments on the way do you mind if we stop and bring some of my friends, they're gonna love you!"

"Sound great." Hannah said smiling, she really liked Mimi.

Mimi and Hannah were both beginning to see the blossoms of a beautiful friendship as Mimi turned her key in the loft door. She pushed it open and invited Hannah in. "Roger, Mark come out here!"

"Hey Mimi!" Maureen jumped off the couch and greeted her friend. Joanne was sitting on the couch too, along with Angel and Allison. Benny and Collins sat on the floor.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?!"

"We got bored." She said simply.

"Well everyone this is my new friend Hannah, she works at the Cat Scratch." Maureen smiled and shook her hand, introducing herself, and everyone else. "She's not a dancer Maureen she's the Visual Design Director." Mimi said. Maureen frowned

"Pookie Mimi tricked me." She said pouting at Joanne and receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Meems. Who's this?" Roger asked stepping out of his bedroom.

"Hannah this is my boyfriend Roger, Rog this is my new friend from work Hannah."

"But she's not a stripper." Maureen added in. Roger shook Hannah's hand and kissed Mimi lightly on the lips.

"We were going to the Life for dinner, you guys all wanna come?" Everyone cheered.

"Mark! Let's Go!" Roger yelled.

"What?!" He screamed stepping out of his room.

"Mark?"

"Hannah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here, how about you?"

"I met Mimi at my new job, at the Cat Scratch, oh so you're his stripper friend!" Hannah said putting the pieces together.

"Wonderful Marky, you talk about me as your stripper friend." Mimi said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry." Mark said.

"So how do you two know each other?" Roger asked wrapping Mimi in a tight embrace and toying with her long black locks of hair.

"We met at her art gallery, the one I went to the other night, with Courtney." Everyone groaned at Courtney's name.

"What not fans of art?" Hannah asked smiling.

"Not fans of Courtney." Benny said. "Ang, Hannah's gallery is in the same building as the Life, next to the storefront you wanna rent." "Ooooooh YAY we can be neighbors!" Angel exclaimed jumping up and down and clapping. They all grabbed their coats and headed down the street. Mark and Hannah walked next to each other and talked.

"Aww they're so adorable!" Angel cried.

"I do sense a little something, something there." Collins agreed.

"Yeah Mark didn't come home until like one thirty in the morning that night, I thought he got some of Courtney's goods." Roger said. Mimi nailed him hard in the stomach

"Perv!" She yelled as he and the other Bohos laughed.

"Well my girlfriend is a stripper!" He teased.

"Shut up." Mimi said not smiling back.

"He must have been with Hannah all night." Joanne said.

"Now Marky won't be alone! Yay our social circle is complete!" Maureen cried jumping up and down and clapping. Everyone giggled as they stepped into the Life and the manager, Jayden, groaned.

"No please no, not tonight."

"We have money now Jayden!" Roger replied as the group pushed some tables together and sat down. They talked about Hannah's job, and Angel's soon-to-be store, about one of Joanne's cases, and lots of other stuff. Then "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" started playing on the radio and Angel, Allison, Mimi, Hannah, Maureen, and Joanne all jumped on the table and started dancing.

"Oh Girls Just Wanna Have Fuuuuunnnn!" Allison slurred in her drunken state.

"Woooh let's get some more WINE and BEER baby!!" Maureen yelled out, stumbling. Collins, Benny, Roger, and Mark all joined them on the table dancing and singing.

"Viva La Vie..." Mark yelled out.

"BOHEME!" Everybody joined, hopping off the table and back in their chairs.

"Hannah, wanna join me outside?" Mark asked nervously, fiddling with his camera. She smiled and nodded, taking his hand in hers as they walked outside. All of the other boys in the group whistled and whooped making Mark blush.

"The snow is so beautiful, this city is just magical." Hannah said, hugging herself to keep warm as she gazed at the city.

"Yeah, it really is. Cold?"

"Just a bit." Hannah laughed to herself. She was only wearing a NYU zip up hoodie. Mark took off his scarf and gently wrapped it around her neck, lifting her hair out of it.

"Are, are we a thing?" He asked.

"Mark, we're everything." She replied grabbing his face and planting her lips on his. Mark wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, deepening it. They finally pulled apart and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Magical." Mark said.

"I didn't come to New York looking for a boyfriend; I didn't think I'd meet a guy like you."

"I've been looking for you for a long time." Hannah smiled and kissed him again.

"Your scarf smells like you, I'd ask to keep it but…"

"You can keep it, if you want to." Mark said shyly.

"No." She said pulling it off and wrapping it around his neck, and pulling both ends back towards the café. Roger watched his friend out the window. He knew Hannah and Mark were going to last a long time. After all, it was at this very Café that Mimi and Roger shared their first REAL kiss. Roger was happy for Mark, finally he found someone. Mark and Hannah walked back in shivering, shaking the snow off of them and laughing.

Mark turned his camera on and filmed the rest of the night's activities. He shoved it in Roger's face as he pretty much took out ¾ of a burger in one bite. Roger picked up a pickle and threw at Mark. It hit the camera. "You, you..." Mark stuttered examining his camera like it was his child.

"Get over it." Roger said a mouth full of food.

"Nice manners Rog." Mimi said rolling her eyes; Roger knew she was getting cranky because rehearsal days always wiped her out.

"Maybe he doesn't WANNA get over it Rober, Ronner, Rog, Rogerrrrr!" Maureen yelled, slurring her words as she picked up a handful of her pasta and chucked it at Roger's head, but missed and ended up hitting Mimi. Roger expected her to freak but instead she grabbed the ketchup and yelled

"FOOD FIGHT!" and began squirting the ketchup across the table. Soon they were all yelling, and laughing and chucking food at each other. Finally Jayden walked over and told them they needed to leave. They all grabbed their coats and headed out, "Oh wait, I forgot my purse let me head back." Mimi said.

"I'll come with you." Roger said.

"No, I'll go quickly." Roger didn't like the idea of Mimi being out in the cold, dark city alone at night but he nodded and watched her walk off. Mimi walked quickly, with her arms crossed back to the Café when a familiar voice made her stop.

"Hey cutie pie, haven't seen you in a while." The Man. She could tell by the rusty, rough, hoarseness in his voice, and his slimy tone.

"Yeah you haven't." She replied and continuing to walk.

"Hey baby, we ain't done. Got some new fresh, pure stuff in today. First one's on me, I got some clean needles too."

"Yeah, I remember your clean needles very well." She said walking again.

"HEY!" He grabbed her arm. "You're really gonna pass up such a generous offer? What's gotten into you girl?"

"My boyfriend Roger. Remember, he stopped buying from you a long time ago, and so have I. We have better things to do. He cares about me he doesn't want me hurting myself anymore."

"Yeah, the hell he cares about you. If he cared he would make you happy by giving you some of this." He said pulling a little baggy of white powder out and waving it in front of her. "You think you're so strong Marquez. But thanks to my clean needles, someday you'll be weak." He said storming off across the street and into the darkness.

Mimi ran to the Life, grabbed her purse and bolted all the way home. "Roger!" She called in a worried tone.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming out of the bedroom. She hugged him tight.

"Am I strong?"

"Of course you are baby."

"I'm not weak?"

"Never. I love you."

"I love you." She said hugging him again.


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Chapter 4:

"MARK! Have you seen my red gym shorts?!" Roger called out into the loft, digging in his drawers. Roger had been doing a lot of jogging since the incident; it always gave him time to clear his head.

"I put them in the closet baby." Mimi whispered from the bed, rolling around and opening her eyes. She stretched out her arms and smiled tiredly at him.

"Oh. Sorry I woke you." Roger said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. Mimi stuck her tongue out at him and turned over to go back to sleep. Roger began digging through the closet, past Mimi's mountains of clothes when something small fell on the back of his neck and to the floor. He turned around, and examined it, not believing what he was seeing. It was a small baggie of white powder. It was all to familiar to him but it wasn't his. It had a piece of tape on the back of it. _"She taped her stash to the ceiling to hide it from me."_ He thought to himself. He stepped out of the closet. He wanted to talk to Mimi civilly about it but in the spur of the moment his anger took over him "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU MIMI!" He roared. His volume made Mimi sit up immediately and her eyes froze when she saw what he was holding. Her mouth just hung open. "We were doing so good Meems! You were doing so good! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER TRUSTED YOU! ! You just had to ruin it! Right when you were finally healed you had to.." By now Mark had run in, worried

"Roger what's going on!?" He yelled. Roger waved the smack in front of him and then threw it at Mimi. She flinched.

"Roger I haven't…" Mimi tried saying through tears. She really hadn't. She felt so guilty; right before Roger left for Santa Fe Mimi had bought the smack in case she ever really needed it. After she returned on Christmas Eve she had completely forgotten about the hidden baggy taped to the closet ceiling. Roger would never forgive her.

"Sure you haven't." Roger said grabbing his coat and turning towards the door but Mark blocked him and gestured toward Mimi. Roger didn't want to look at her. Then he would see her crying and that would make him weak. It would make him forgive her, and trust her again only to be put through pain again.

"Roger I swear. I wouldn't, I don't need to, I, I just put it there a long time ago, before you even left. I promise." Roger softened at hearing about his leaving, he knew it had hurt Mimi and for a second he felt a twinge of guilt. "Rog, I just thought if I ever needed it." She stood up and moved toward him, reaching for his hand. He pulled it away.

"When are you going to understand Mimi? You DON'T EVER need it I was here for you! That crap is what gave us this disease! We're dying because of that shit Mimi! The more you use it the quicker you die, but you know what? I don't care anymore. I'm not gonna worry the rest of my life about you! You lie, you've cheated, and I can't trust you!" She threw her arms around his neck, crying into his check.

"Roger you can trust me, I'll throw it out the window right now, I've known for a long time that I wouldn't need it I just forgot about it! Please trust me on this, please Rog I love you, I need you. I just forgot it was there Rog! " He forcefully shoved her off of him, she fell almost into the furnace. She looked up at him, face soaked from tears, eyes puffy, pain in her eyes.

"Yeah well did you forget about me all those times last year when you were with Benny? You can forget about me now, you whore I'm done. We're done." He said pushing Mark aside and running out the door.

"Mark, Mark I didn't, I, I, s, sw, swear." Mimi sobbed.

"I know you didn't Meems. He didn't mean that stuff he just needs some time to cool off." Mark said gently, rubbing her back.

"You can go out and film Mark, I'll be okay." Mark nodded and waved to her as he left the loft but soon came back in

"Remember, we're heading down to Angel's store at 5 so you can model for the ads!" He called.

"Okay!" Mimi was happy that Angel had gotten the space, she was even more happy that Angel had asked Mimi to model, and Mark to photograph! But Mimi didn't know how she was going to look beautiful today; she knew there'd be a lot of runny makeup.

**Meanwhile….**

"Are you sure you don't need me to help unpack merchandise Ang?" Collins asked, slipping on his coat. He wasn't particularly excited about unpacking shiny, sparkly dresses, or dangly earrings, but he'd do anything for his Angel.

"I'm sure! You go to your meeting! Adiós bebé, te quiero!" She said, pushing him out the door of their apartment.

"Love you too." Collins said blowing a kiss before Angel shut the door. Angel quickly got dressed (not in drag) in jeans, a white tank top, and one of Collins' old sweatshirts. She had a lot of work to do and just wanted to be comfy. She loaded up the car they had recently bought with boxes of clothes and accessories and drove them down to her storefront where a big sign reading "Today 4 Fashion", covering the mannequins in the latest styles.

Collins walked down the street, a light snow blanket covered the road, it was the end of February and spring was coming soon. But Collins loved snowy winter days, like the one he met Angel on. Collins turned the corner and walked up the steps of a brick building. "Alphabet City Cultural Center." The sign read. Collins walked up to the desk and said "Tom Collins." The lady signed him in and beeped his Spanish tutor, Senora Sanchez. She entered and he followed her down the hallway to their room. Senora Sanchez had lived in Spain until she was 21 when she moved to NYC and learned English. She started off as a Spanish teacher in schools, and then wrote some books in Spanish, and then retired and was now in her 50's and tutored part time at the Center. She loved Tom Collins especially because of why he wanted to learn Spanish.

"So Tom, have you been rehearsing that marriage proposal we've been working on?"……

**Maureen and Joanne's apartment **

"Sit Larson!" Maureen commanded. The puppy gazed at her with shiny, bright little eyes. He wasn't sitting. "Oh good try my little Prince! You're so good baby! Oh look at your pwitty, itty, eyes! Maybe your Uncle Roggy Woo will write a song about them!" She said in a baby voice, holding the dog in her arms.

"Maureen if you praise him even when he doesn't listen he'll never learn." Joanne said. Maureen stuck her tongue out at her.

"Mimi kisses Roger, even though he's a jack ass so even if Larsy Poo doesn't listen I can still kiss him!" Maureen said letting the dog lick her lips.

"Did you hear about them?"

"Who?"

"Roger and Mimi."

"No, what happened?"

"They broke up."

"What!? Why!? How come nobody told me?!"

"Mimi called me while we were at the park on my cell. Remember, I was on the phone and you were pushing Larson in the baby swing and catching him at the bottom of the slide?"

"Oh yeah. What happened?"

"Mimi had hid some of her smack a long time ago in the closet and he found it this morning and flipped. She was so upset."

"Mimi and Roger haven't fought since he came back, what if she shot up after. It's only been 2 months."

"She insisted that she was clean when she was living on the streets, after all she didn't have any money. I believe her."

"Yeah, me too. Roger's an ass." Joanne laughed. "I think I know how we can fix this for them.."

"Maureen, don't start meddling." Maureen rolled her eyes and put the puppy on the floor.

"I'm gonna go out for a little while." Maureen said grabbing her coat and purse and skipping out the door with a little wave.

**The Loft…**

"Hey Courtney." Mark said into the phone after a long day of filming.

"_**Hey Marky, you haven't returned my calls! What's up!?"**_

"Can you meet me outside the Life in 15 minutes?" He asked. He knew that Courtney wasn't a very good person at heart but that she still deserved the break up face-to-face. But it turned out more like freshly manicured hand to face…

SLAP! Courtney's hand collided hard with Mark's cheek. He flinched. "You stupid, poor bastard! I don't believe you! Cheating on me with some pathetic whore! Do you HONESTLY think you can do better than me?! Puh-lease! Get a grip, this isn't the last you'll hear of me jackass!" She wailed stomping on his foot in her 3 inch heel and walking away.

"_That went well."_ Mark thought holding his foot. He walked into Angel's store and greeted her with a hug. "Mimi should be here soon." He told her. It was quarter to four. Mark set up the supplies he had dropped off the other day and then explained what had happened between Roger and Mimi.

"Ah mi bondad. Poor Mimi chica, I wish she knew how strong she really is. She has all these people believing in her but she can't believe in herself. But I know that her story is true, Mimi can beat around the bush and hide things but she is one terrible straight up liar." Angel said chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah I believe her too, you can't blame Rog for being angry but he took it a little too far. Hey do you have a phone here I could use?" Angel nodded and pointed to her little office off to the side. Mark picked up the phone and dialed Hannah's number, and he saw Mimi walk in the front door, a sad expression on her face.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Hannah, it's…"

"_Hey Mark! I'm so glad you called a movie came out yesterday called Pretty Women, you wanna see it tonight?" _

"Hannah I'm supposed to ask you out!"

"_You asked me out the other night with your friends!" _

"That doesn't count, now you made me a bad boyfriend."

"_Oooh I'm sorry here let's start this conversation again." _

"Hannah do you wanna see a movie tonight?"

"_Yeah! Good idea Mark. Since you asked ME out you're paying for it camera boy." _

"Mimi chica, what is that?" Angel asked pointing towards a big oval shaped black and blue bruise on her collar bone. "I, I guess when Roger pushed me…" She said, tears starting to well up. "Oh boy." Angel said. "He didn't mean to Ang, he's jus, upset with me, he wasn't thinking, you know he's a good g…" "I know sugar, don't worry, he'll come to his senses."

Mimi's mood lifted when the photo shoot started. Angel made the most amazing clothes! The firs outfit was another shower curtain coat, then some dresses, than some skirts, and the last was a cute jumper. Mimi's mood had totally improved, she was actually having fun, and she wasn't high. Mark could tell a person that was high a mile away since he used to live with Roger and April. He knew Roger would be proud of her for resisting the urge. But Mark couldn't help but notice to bruise on Mimi's upper chest. He knew it was from Roger's shove, and he immediately felt bad for Mimi. Mark packed up his things and left to drop his stuff off at the loft before meeting Hannah, while Mimi stayed helping Angel set up the store.

When he got back to the loft he surprisingly found Roger eating a slice of pizza in the kitchen. "Hey." Roger said.

"Hey. You miss her already." Mark stated.

"I'll get over it."

"You don't have to get over it Rog, you could work it out."

"She just doesn't get it. It's not just that I don't want her hurting herself, she doesn't realize how much it hurts me that she'd rather fix her problems with drugs than with me."

"She didn't use the drugs Rog. You know more than anybody what someone looks like when they're high and Mimi hasn't looked like that since you left." Roger turned back towards his pizza. "I know that you're worried about her. But she was fine at the photo shoot today, aside from that huge bruise you gave her." Roger's face fell and his heart sunk. He had hurt his Mimi? No she wasn't his Mimi anymore… "She hadn't been shooting up like you thought she would after you're fight. Because she's strong now Rog. She doesn't need the drugs, and she knows it. What she needs is you." With that he went into his room, got dressed and left for his date.

**Meanwhile:**

Maureen wandered the streets near the Cat Scratch looking for the person she needed to talk to. She peered down the alleys and then she finally saw a Cat Scratch dancer, obviously high, exit an alley and head back into the club. She looked cautiously down the alley and there he was. The Man. He heard her footsteps and turned around. "Hey you pretty lady, you look familiar." He said flashing his crooked, sleazy smile.

"Um, yeah. I'm um Anne, a friend of Mimi Marquez's." The Man's face fell.

"Ah, see you're being a good friend, picking her up some of the sweet stuff for her, unlike that controlling boyfriend who doesn't let her touch it. Here, first bag's on me, just for her." He said, pulling a bag out of his pocket.

"Um, no Meems didn't send me here. I actually need to ask you something." He raised his eyebrow and shoved the smack back in his coat pocket. "When was the last time Mimi bought drugs from you?"

"Hmm, maybe late September. Why she find someone new, cheaper, who is it!?" He asked.

"No, she's not buying from anyone else, I just wanted to know. Have you talked to her since then?"

"No." He lied.

"Then, um, could you do me a favor?"

"What's that fine lady?"

"I need you to tell what you just told me to someone else."

"Hey I don't do no favors for free." Maureen reached inside her purse and dug around for money. She had nothing. "I'll do it, for that shiny watch yo wearing." He said eyeing the watch Maureen's mother had sent her for Christmas. It **was** pretty expensive. Maureen thought about it for a minute and then undid the watch and handed it to him. "Come find me when you need that favor. Don't worry, I keep my word."

The date went very smoothly, they kissed, and held hands, and laughed in the movie. Hannah cried, Mark held her. And they went out for ice cream after. Mark walked her home and got to give her a kiss goodnight. Mark returned to the loft and fell asleep quickly, while his roommate silently cried into his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5: You're Gone

Chapter 5: You're Gone

"I've never felt so lost. Never been so lonely. Your voice comes back to haunt. Too bad you were phony." Roger tried singing the song he had just wrote about Mimi but he ended up ripping the lyrics in half. God he missed her. It had been a week since they had last talked, she had been living with Collins and Angel, until she could find her own apartment. He wanted her back in his life so bad. He missed her smell, and her curly black hair, how she always called him lovebug, and always matched his socks for him. He loved giving her piggy back rides, and blowing in her ear just to be annoying, he loved the sound of her blow drying her hair each morning, and he missed her voice, and he missed his Mimi. But what if she never gave up the drugs? _But what if she did?_ Another part of his brain asked him. This had been happening all week, one voice would make him feel like what he had done was right, and the other did the exact opposite. He tried writing lyrics again. "I believed in you. But I had to let you go. I should apologize to you, I should let you know. That I've loved you this whole time, and I never want you hurt, but you can't keep telling lies, you've gotta learn." He sung, nope that's not it. Another paper ripped in half. Just like his heart.

"Kay, hurry up, um- everybody calls you The Man, what's your real name?"

"Well I could be your man." He said winking. Maureen rolled her eyes as the 2 walked down the street to the loft. "I'm a lesbian." She responded, he snorted. She glared at him. They headed up the steps and Maureen knocked on the door. Roger opened the door in his blue and white plaid pajamas and black hoodie. His eyes glazed over at the sight of The Man. Maureen could practically see the fire burning, the anger pouring out. "Hey Davis. Miss me?" Roger looked to Maureen.

"Let us in Rog." She said before he could speak. They all got settled on the couch, Roger was still speechless. "Look, you and Mimi belong together…"

"I don't want to hear it Mo."

"Rog, you've got to believe her!" Roger just looked at his hands. Maureen looked to The Man. "When was the last time Mimi bought drugs from you?" The Man looked from Roger to Maureen and smirked smugly.

"Just about 2 weeks ago." He lied. Maureen's mouth hung open, her eyes wide, she couldn't believe him. Roger's eyes burned with hatred.

"BU-!" Maureen tried but The Man interrupted her.

"But the last time I talked to her was after your little party at the Life, when she went back for her purse. And oh boy lover boy, we did a lot more than talk." He snickered. Roger lunged at him but The Man dodged him easily.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Maureen screamed. "Roger! He's lying, that's not true I know it isn't! He told me Mimi hasn't bought drugs from him in months! Roger you've got to believe me!" Maureen cried.

"She lied to me!"

"No Roger HE'S THE ONE LYING ROGER PLEASE BELIEVE ME AND MEEMS!"

I want him out." Roger said trying to control himself. Maureen pulled The Man by the arm out the loft door.

"What the hell was that!? Why'd you lie!? I want my watch back!" Maureen yelled.

"Here take it." He whipped it at her. "Why would I make him go running back to her, pretty soon without him she's gonna crack and come back to buying from me. Do you think I'm stupid if she's back with him I lose her for good! I'm not as bad of a business man as people think." Maureen couldn't speak. The Man turned on his heel and left the building.

"What have I done?" Maureen asked herself.

Mimi couldn't take it. She couldn't stand being away from him. He caused her so much pain sometimes but she loved him. She'd do anything to be in his arms again.

Roger missed her so badly it hurt. He didn't think he could go another day without her hands ruffling his hair. He wished he could describe how bad he missed her.

Mark hated the way Roger had been acting. He just mopes around and makes a mess with all of those stupid song lyrics he always gives up on. He hasn't smiled in days.

Finally Mimi decided to go try and talk to Roger. He had a week to cool off, it was now or never. No day but today.

KNOCK!KNOCK! "I don't want to hear it Maureen!" Roger said whipping open the loft door. But instead he found Mimi. Her curly hair was let loose, slipping down her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and Cat Scratch Club T-shirt. She was beautiful. "I don't want to hear it from you either." He said, choking up as the tears filled his eyes. He refused to let them fall. He tried closing the door but she stopped him.

"15 minutes is all I need."

"Humph, that's what she said." Rog said lightly, cracking a tiny smile. He let her into the loft and they sat down on the couch. "You look good." He said. Mimi smiled.

"It's only been a week Rog." She reminded him. "But it feels like eternity." She added. "_How does she always know how I'm feeling?" _Roger asked himself. "And it might help that I haven't touched a needle in months."

"Not according to The Man." He muttered.

"What?" she asked. Roger snorted.

"Please don't act so innocent. Sure in the spur of the moment during that fight I might have made some comments about you cheating on me with Benny, that I knew weren't true. But you were cheating on me! With that sleazy, scum bag, junkie! The guy who ruined our lives!" Roger yelled, starting to get mad.

"Roger I swear I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU! Not at all, especially not with him! Rog. I promise. I swear. I love you." She said, tears starting to pour. "I miss you, please believe me."

"Tell me. Tell me why he would lie about it if it's not true. He said you just bought smack from him 2 weeks ago, and that when you went back for your purse at the Life that you guys…" he couldn't say the words. He was tearing up now.

"We what? Had sex. Rog I may be a stripper but you've got to believe that I have better taste in a sex location than an alley behind some club. I would never Rog. He stopped me and was getting angry about me NOT buying from him anymore! He told me one day I'd be weak." She was sobbing now. "He's wrong. You told me I was strong. And I believed you. I still believe you. I'm never touching another god damn needle again baby. It's not worth it. It's not worth you." Roger was crying now too.

"Well judging by what I found in your closet, one day you were weak. I think you should leave Mimi." She looked at him sadly and tried touching his hand but he pulled it away. "You went behind my back. I'd rather have you cheat on me or even us just never see each other again, and you be healthy than watch you drive yourself closer to your death! I can't trust you. I don't believe you, and unfortunately I don't believe IN you anymore either." He said getting up, going into his room and slamming the door. Mimi sobbed for a few minutes on the couch but then got up and left. Roger wanted to believe her, he wanted to forgive her. He missed her and loved her so much. He couldn't let himself get pulled into the drugs again, and if he didn't get back into them he couldn't watch the love of his life throw the little life she has left away.

**Later that night:**

Mimi spun around during the last few notes of the song and ended it in a split. The men roared. She quickly skipped around the stage, gathering all the tips she could and then headed back to her dressing room. "Hey Mimi!" Hannah called when she walked by the dressing room.

"Hey."

"I guess things didn't go over so well with Roger."

"He, he, he just I guess somebody put this insane idea in his head. That, I cheated on him with The Man, that's my old dealer, and that I've been doing the drugs all along. I just, ugh. I miss him. I love him." Mimi was near tears now and Hannah was hugging her. "Walk me to Angel and Collins' place?" Mimi asked.

"Sorry Meems, my shift doesn't end for another half hour."

"It's okay." Mimi gave her one last hug before Hannah headed back to work. Mimi wiped off her makeup and shook the remaining glitter out of her hair. She quickly stripped of her outfit and changed into her tank top, cotton capris, slipping on her denim jacket. Not more than 20 steps out of the club Mimi heard the familiar voice beckoning her.

"Hey cutie? Trouble with the boyfriend?"

"You're the one who told him that crap?"

"Hey it doesn't have to be crap, we can make it all true right now, if you want." Mimi rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Soon you'll start missing the feeling. You'll miss how invincible, untouchable you feel! You'll miss it soon, just as bad as you miss him!" After about 2 minutes of walking an arm grabbed Mimi and pulled her into an alley.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"Sh..." A drunken voice whispered in her ear she could smell marijuana and beer. She tried to pull out of his grasp. "Oh, c'mon baby. Let's have some fun." He slurred.

"No, I don't…"

"Hey baby. I don't take no for an answer." Before Mimi could do anything the mystery man had smashed her against the brick building. She could feel blood trickling down her back and on the back of her head. She felt his lips crash harshly into hers, he slithered his tongue across her lips and shoved it deep enough down her throat she could choke. He ripped her jacket off as she struggled. She tried screaming but his fist came pounding into her mouth. It hurt too bad to yell. He ripped off her tank top and bra and groped her. He bit, and licked and she wanted to escape. He felt up her chest as she started feeling weaker and weaker. He began pulling her pants down but she managed to knee him in the groin and she ran. But he recovered quicker than she thought he grabbed her and slammed her on the ground. _"Roger baby, please save me!" _She thought.

"ROGER!" she tried yelling, sobbing.

"Shut up whore!" He pulled her pants off and tore off her panties.

"No, no stop!" She pleaded. But he didn't he scratched his finger up and down her leg and shoved himself into her. Her legs bled, and the pain was infuriating. She slapped him but it only made it worse. She cried and cried when she heard a familiar voice.

"MIMI!" It was Hannah. The guy immediately grabbed his pants and ran off. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!" Hannah yelled after him running to Mimi on the ground. She was huddles against the building bleeding, bruised

"Roger, Roger. Roger come back to me. Roger." She whispered as she rocked back and forth.

"Shh Meems it'll be okay." She rubbed her shoulder and helped her back into her clothes.

"ROGER!" Mimi wailed sobbing.

"We're going to Roger Mimi, let's go to Roger." Hannah picked Mimi up with ease and walked as quickly as she could to the loft. Maureen and Joanne had been walking by the loft and saw Hannah with Mimi and tried to help. There was no way they could make it up the building's steps. She stood at the bottom of their balcony and yelled up "MARK! ROGER! Anyone! Help!" a few seconds went buy and she saw the sliding glass door open.

"Hannah!?" Mark yelled down as Roger stood beside him.

"It's Mimi, we can't get her up the stairs!"

"No." Roger said running. Suddenly it all came back. Christmas Eve. Mimi's hurt. He was a jackass. The images of his Mimi that night, so frail and pail and sickly. He felt dizzy but he needed to save Mimi finally he got her in his arms. "Mimi." He said tearing up as he ran her up the steps.

"Roger." She whispered, still in tears.

"Oh Meems, I'm right here." He said, bringing her over to the couch (which was empty this time).

"I'll call 911." Mark offered.

"No! No 911, Angel, Roger." Mimi moaned. She said his name but pulled away every time he tried to touch her. Mark quickly called Collins and Angel while Hannah got the first aid kit.

"I'll clean her up." Hannah offered.

"NO!" Roger yelled. Hannah gave him a questioning look. "You can't touch her blood, you've already been too exposed, go take a shower quick!" Mark suddenly got scared. All of his friends were dying around him and now he might soon be losing Hannah too? Roger tried to clean Mimi's cuts but she wouldn't let him touch her. Thankfully Angel and Collins arrived fairly soon.

"Oh Mimi chica!" Angel said dabbing a wash cloth to the cut on the back of her head. Roger tried rubbing Mimi's back but she started screaming and crying

"Don't touch me, don't hurt me!"

"Meems!" Roger cried. Mark quickly pulled Roger aside

"Rog, don't take it personally. She's just a little scared of men right now."

"She's scared of me? She thinks I'm gonna hurt her. Fuck, I already have Mark. One of those bruises is one I gave her!" Roger wailed crying. Mimi continued her hysterics and finally Angel yelled

"Roger! Do something to calm her down!"

"My guitar." He responded running to go grab it.

"So cliché." Mark said rolling his eyes a little bit. Roger settled down in front of the couch and began to play and sing the song he finally wrote about Mimi.

"You're gone

Us apart just feels wrong

We were meant to be

Just you and me

Until the end of eternity

But then I screwed up

Mistook hate for love

And Meems I love you so

Now you should know

And I should say

How'd I let you slip away

When I'm missing you so bad

Now I'd die for one more day

Of what we used to have

But now you're gone

And I am lost

I can't move on

You're gone because I've done you wrong

I've loved you all along

Even when you're gone."

Everybody had tears in their eyes by the end of the song, bringing back memories of that terrible night just months ago. Mimi had stopped crying but didn't make eye contact with Roger. He moved toward her but her hand collided with his face. Maureen gasped. "Mimi, why don't you go take a bubble bath? C'mon." Joanne suggested pulling Mimi off the couch and towards the bathroom. Roger just stood holding his cheek, speechless. The rest of the group stood silent and motionless.

"I'm going out." Roger said turning to walk out the door but Collins stood in front of him.

"You can't leave her Rog. Not now. Not ever again." Roger broke down in tears as Collins held him.

"I, I , I hurt her! I HURT HER!" He wailed ashamed of himself.

"She'll forgive you."

"But she shouldn't. She deserves so much better."

"Oh Rog, honey. She deserves love, and you give her that." Angel said sweetly.

Meanwhile, in the bath tub Mimi let Joanne scrub shampoo into her hair as she relaxed in the warm bubbles. "Feeling better Mimi?" She asked.

"A little bit. It stings some of my cuts."

"I'm sorry this happened sweetie."

"It's not your fault. Or Roger's. God, Roger. I don't know why I'm suddenly so scared of him, I don't know why I hit him God I'm such a-."

"No you're not. And Roger's not going to hurt you. Neither will Collins, or Mark, or Benny, or Angel when she's not in drag." Mimi giggled a little bit at the last one. She got out of the tub while Joanne fetched her pajamas and she snuggled into their warm softness. They both walked out into the living area where everybody else was watching TV.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks guys, goodnight." Mimi said walking into the bedroom. Everybody waved and said goodnight and pretty soon all of them were cleared out.

"Goodnight Roger." Mark said. Roger nodded at him. He walked into his and Mimi's room and stripped off his pants and shirt, snuggling under the covers with Mimi.

At about 3 am Mimi woke up, and the second she realized that Roger's arm was holding her around her waist she started thrashing and screaming. "Get off of me! Stop it! Please don't touch me don't hurt me!" Roger woke up immediately and jumped out of the bed and tried to touch Mimi's hand.

"Mimi shh it's okay. I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you."

"You already did." Mimi whispered backing away from him toward the wall. That stung Roger's heart. He could feel himself becoming weak, slowly breaking as her words sunk in.

"I'm sorry Mimi. I'll never hurt you again." He promised. She smiled slightly.

"Can you get me some water?"

"Anything Meems." Mimi sat on the bed drinking the cool water with Roger next to her. "Better?" He asked taking the glass from her. She shrugged and climbed back in the bed. He got in next to her.

"No!" She said quickly. He got out of the bed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." He covered her with the blankets and gave her hair a stroke. "I love you." He said. For the first time he could recall the words didn't get returned to him.


	6. Chapter 6: Lilith

Chapter 6:

About a week after the incident Mimi still wasn't doing well. Roger was still sleeping on the couch, and Mimi cringed at his touch. She ate in her room, and only showered if both Mark and Roger weren't home. She hated being alone though, so one of the girls, Mo, Jo, Allison, Hannah, or Angel was usually over. Sometimes the rest of the gang would come too, but you could tell Mimi was uncomfortable around the guys. Roger could only hope that she would get better because she hadn't ruffled his hair or called him lovebug in 3 weeks. He hated it.

Roger awoke from the couch and brought his blankets and pillow to the hall closet. Then he started making frozen waffles. Mark came out of his room, hair all messed up, and groggily slipped on his glasses. They were both quiet as they ate. "STOP DON'T TOUCH ME PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Mimi screamed from the bedroom Roger was up and by her side in a flash. She was having a nightmare. Again. She had them every night and would wake up in tears.

"Mimi wake up!" Roger said gently tapping her. Finally she opened her teary brown eyes. He smiled weakly at her. "It was just a dream Meems. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She nodded. "Want to come out and eat with us?" He knew what the answer would be, same as it always was.

"Can you bring some in here for me please?"

"Sure." After Mimi was done eating Hannah came to the loft.

"Hey babe." She greeted Mark with a kiss.

"Hey."

"I'm gonna go get Meem-a-lee!" She said cheerily. Hannah had somehow come up with the nickname randomly, it was weird but it made Mimi smile. In a few minutes Mimi was in the living room in pink shorts and a t-shirt, her hair in a side pony tail. She sat in between Roger and Hannah in the circle on the floor they were sitting in. They talked about movies, Maureen- the funniest topic of the day, about Larson, and the new old guy that had just moved into the apartment across from Mimi's old one. Then they played poker.

"Go fish." Roger said.

"It's not go fish dumbass its poker, so how much are you putting in?" Mark asked.

"$50."

"I fold." The rest of them said in unison. Roger smiled his mischievous smile and showed his cards to them. He had a queen, a 5, two 7s, and a 2. The rest of them groaned and giggled at his trick as he gathered his cash, jumped on the couch and proclaimed himself "The king of Poker!"

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Mimi said. Mark and Roger both looked at her surprised. "What?!" She asked suddenly with a worried expression.

"N, nothing Meem a lee, they're just um you just took a shower yesterday and in all of their gross, male glory they're just surprised that someone is actually being so hygienic." Hannah saved. All 4 of them laughed as Mimi got up and slipped into the bathroom. Roger shrugged and said

"It's a start."

**The MoJo House:**

"Maureen! You need to take Larson for a walk!"

"Okay, okay chillax Pookie!"

"Chillax?"

"It's chill and relax combined. Genius, I know." Joanne laughed and gave Maureen and Larson a kiss before they went out for their walk. Larson was such a hyper, playful, active dog. He sniffed everyone and everything. "Larson, stop it! You weigh 2 pounds but you're pulling me so hard! UGH!" Maureen groaned as the dog walked her down the street. "Fine, Pookiebear, I'll let you free just for 1 sec!" She cried, undoing his collar. The pug immediately ran toward the bustling street. "NO LARSON YOU'RE GONNA GET H-!" Too late.

While Maureen and Larson went for their walk Joanne decided to stop by the loft to visit Mimi. She knocked politely and Hannah answered the door. "Hey!" They both said, quickly hugging. Joanne had really come to like Hannah, and vice versa. After greeting Mark and Roger Joanne asked "Where is she?"

"In her room getting dressed."

"She showered, with you guys here?" The 3 of them nodded. "Well at least she's making some progress."

"Yeah, except for those nightmares." Roger added.

"Nightmares?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, she wakes up in the middle of the night, sometimes she makes it until morning, but she wakes up screaming and crying stuff about not hurting her. It gets pretty bad."

"You know, I'm no therapist but usually meltdowns just don't come out of one event like this. As bad as it was, usually one trauma can bring back other traumatic memories, maybe you should talk to Mimi about it." Roger was speechless. So this may have happened before? When? WHO? While they were together? While she was on the street? Before they met? He needed to know. "It might not have been another rape it could have been something like losing a family member, abuse, or witnessing something disturbing." Joanne added. That was the first time Roger had heard the word rape since it happened. Everybody in the gang knew about what happened but they didn't use the word. And the words scared Roger deeply. He had let his Mimi get RAPED. He was an ass, and a horrible excuse for a boyfriend. Suddenly the phone ringing interrupted Roger's thoughts.

"Hello?" Mark asked. "It's Mo, for you." He said gesturing the phone towards Joanne.

"Hey honey- what? I can't understand you. Breathe, your gonna cry yourself to death. Maureen, take a deep breath, what happened? WHAT?! MAUREEN? How?! Ugh, Maureen I'll be there soon." She said hanging it up. "Larson got hit by a car and someone's throwing a fit at the animal hospital." Hannah, Mark, and Roger laughed.

**A few hours later:**

Mimi had come out of her room, and hung out some more with Mark, Roger, and Hannah but then got tired and went into her room to try to get some rest. Knock! Knock! "Mimi, can I come in?" Roger asked.

"Yeah." She called. She sat up and leaned against the pillows that were stacked behind her.

"Hey, feeling better?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to her. Roger knew that since she seemed comfortable with him sitting on the bed with her that she was really getting better. She nodded. "That's good. So, is now a good time to talk?"

"I guess, what do you want to talk about."

"Um well, Meems. I just kind of want to know how you're feeling about this. Ya know, what's going on in your head."

"Nothing, it's not really a big deal." Denial.

"Well Meems it kind of is. How are you feeling about it, like ugh I'm not good with this stuff. Um, are you like scared, or shocked, or angry, or sad, or-."

"I don't feel any of that stuff because it's not a big deal, just another day." She said firmly.

"Well you don't wake up screaming because of something that's not a big deal." Roger replied starting to get a little mad at her lack of cooperation. She didn't say anything back. "Meems, ha, has this happened to you before?"

"Has what happened?" Mimi refused to show any emotion to him. If she showed any emotion she became weak, weak like she had been that night. And the nights before that.

"Have you ever been raped?" he had trouble pronouncing the last word. Mimi was silent for a moment before saying

"I don't see how any of that's your business."

"Well because I care about you. And I love you."

"YEAH!? Well if you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me!"

"Mimi please, I need to know baby."

"I'm not your baby Roger and like I said it's none of your business. I'm not telling you about my past because I'M NOT SO FUCKING SURE I WANT YOU IN MY FUTURE!" Roger just looked at her, trying to get her to look him in the eyes but she wouldn't.

"It has hasn't it? This has happened before. When Mimi? WHO?" Suddenly her eyes welled up and she burst into tears. "Oh Meems." Roger said gently, pulling her close.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME! LET GO DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed, jumping quickly out of his arms, where she landed on the floor. Hannah came flying in with Mark at her heals. They all tried to calm her down but she wouldn't and ran into the

bathroom, firmly shutting the door behind her. The trio outside the door slowly and silently made their way to the living room couch.

"I just don't know what to do." Roger finally said, which was immediately followed by Collins and Angel bursting through the door.

"Good day bitches!" Collins cried.

"We were just on our way to Life Support, we wanted to see if Mimi wanted to join us." Angel said.

"She kind of just had another meltdown but she's in the bathroom, you can try." Angel skipped over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Mimi chica it's me." The door slowly opened and Angel stepped inside.

"Still having those nightmares?" Collins asked, lighting up a cigarette. Roger nodded and put his head in his hands.

"I just, who would do something like that to Mimi?" Mark said looking down. Hannah ran a hand through his hair and lean up against him. Collins just shrugged.

"It's happened before." Roger said. Collins looked at him, confused.

"She's been—it's happened to her before." He repeated. Just then Mimi and Angel stepped out of the bathroom,

"Meems is coming, we better get going now!" The 3 walked out the door, Collins with his arm around Mimi's shoulders.

"She doesn't pull away from him. GOD! She thinks I'm gonna hurt her, she doesn't TRUST me, why fucking should she!?" Roger yelled getting up and getting a beer.

"Roger-." "I don't want to hear it." he said interrupting Mark, and walking out on to the balcony.

**On the street:**

"I don't think I want to go anymore." Mimi said, and stopped walking.

"Mimi, I really think it will help you. Please come." Collins begged. Mimi sighed and they continued walking until they reached the center. Everybody in the circle of chairs introduced themselves. Pam, Lisa, Gordon, Sean, Justin, Gwen, Angel, Mimi, and Collins, along with the leader Paul were all regular meeting attendees. But there were 3 new people, Ray, Alice, and a young redhead who liked like she was just 16 who introduced herself as Lilith.

"I'm Paul, let's begin."

"There's only us there's only this forget regret or life is yours to miss." They all said in unison.

"Very well, who would like to start today?"

"Well, um, I'm Ray. I'm um new to this." He said smiling slightly. "I'm new to all of this. I just started using heroin about ugh 4 months ago. And then about 2 months ago I got really sick, this cold wasn't going away so my girlfriend, Elyse, took me to get tested for HIV. I tested positive, and um so she made me get off the drugs, but I couldn't last a day so I went to rehab and when I got back to the apartment a week ago Elyse and all of her stuff was gone. I'm scared, I can't do this alone."

"Why choose fear?" Paul asked kindly.

"I'm a, ugh, a New Yorker. Ha. Fear's my life." He said simply. The group chuckled and Gordon reached across to Ray and high fived him

"True dat." The meeting continued and finally Collins nudged Mimi gently in the stomach.

"Fine." She whispered. "Um, I'm Mimi. My friends Collins and Angel made me come here today." Everyone giggled. "They thought it would maybe help me."

"Help you with what Mimi?" Paul asked.

"Well a little over a week ago I was on my way home from work and I um was um…" Mimi looked nervously to Angel and Collins.

"You were raped." A voice from across the circle said. It was Lilith. Mimi got a better look at her now. Her red hair and a blonde streak in the front and her skin was pale. She was wearing skinny jeans, despite it being the middle of April, and a t-shirt with music notes on it, with an oversized black hoodie over it, and bright green converse. Her eyes were lined with hot pink liner and lots of glittery black stuff, she wore a cross necklace like Mimi, and had 1 silver stud in each ear, and many thin, multicolored bangles on her wrist. She was cute.

"Um yeah. I was raped." Mimi looked down now. For the first time in his 2 years of doing this Paul didn't know what to say. Lucky for him Lilith did.

"Been there, done that. Just put it behind you, don't pretend it didn't happen just put it behind you. And don't shut yourself out; don't feel that by showing your emotions, or having any that you're weak. Because you're not." She said peacefully. Mimi just nodded. The rest of the meeting went by well, Lilith gave advice to a lot of people and it was good advice too. Mimi, Collins, and Angel were all on their way out the door when someone tapped Mimi on the shoulder. "Hey, Mimi?" She turned around, it was Lilith.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come to the diner and get something to eat. Maybe we could talk." Mimi looked to Collins and Angel

"Is it okay guys?"

"Of course it is Mimi chica- see you later!" Angel called as she pulled Collins away. Mimi and Lilith walked about halfway to the diner in silence. Mimi smelled a strong scent of a familiar cologne she started sniffing the air.

"Oh, the cologne it's just that this is my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend's sweatshirt." Lilith said.

"Oh I think my boyfriend Roger wears the same one. Why do you still wear if you're not together anymore?"

"It's all I've got."

"Oh. Been there, done that." Mimi said them both cracking small smiles. "So, ugh you didn't talk about yourself at Life Support, do you just go to give advice?" Mimi asked.

"No, I um, well, in a way I am talking about myself. When Sean talked about his drugs, I used my own experience to help, same with Pam, and Collins about the way people treat him and Angel. My brother is a drag queen, and I'm bi, before my last ex I was with a girl for a year, I've been raped, and like Ray I just recently found out about my HIV."

"Oh." Mimi said simply. They walked into the diner and sat down. "Excuse me for asking but um, how old are you?" Mimi asked.

"19, but I'm old for my age. I was born to be bad. And bad I am." She said with a sneaky smile. Mimi smiled,

"I'm 20, you remind of myself."

"I like you. As a friend, I'm not gonna steal you away from your boyfriend, Roger was it?"

"Yeah…" Mimi told Lilith all about Roger. About his songs, his band, and everything about him. She told her about all of her friends, and all about her life. Lilith did the same and within an hour the two were amazing friends. "So how'd you get HIV?" Mimi asked.

"Drugs. Heroin." Lilith said simply as thought it were no big deal. "But I'm clean now, have been for 6 months."

"Congrats."

"Thanks, so how'd you get HIV?"

"Well, I think drugs."

"You think?"

"Well this wasn't exactly the first time I've been raped…" Mimi had completely opened up to Lilith about everything in her past. By the end of their conversation Mimi was on Lilith's side of the diner booth crying into her shoulder.

"Oh Mimi, it's okay." Lilith comforted her.

"I, I just wish I could tell Roger all of that."

"Sweetie you can, I was just practice. Now you can talk to Roger, c'mon I'll walk you back home. The sooner you open up the sooner things can go back to normal honey."

"Okay. Thanks Lilith." Mimi said as the 2 shared a warm hug and walked back to the loft where Roger was worrying about where Mimi was. Finally she walked in the door, a young redhead that reminded him so much of April.

"Where were you Meems?" He asked worried trying not to freak out as he got up off of the couch.

"Roger, this is my new friend Lilith, Lilith this is my boyfriend Roger. We went out to eat for a while." Roger and Lilith shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Roger." Lilith said.

"Yeah you too."

"Well I've gotta go bye Meems!" Lilith said as the 2 girls shared a friendly hug and Lilith skipped down the steps.

"Wow." Roger said.

"What?"

"She um, she just well reminded me of um April."

"Oh." Mimi said.

"You're not gonna pull a Maureen on me are you?" Roger asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Never baby." Roger wondered where Mimi's sudden good mood came from, she just called him baby, and she seemed so comfortable. "I love you Rog." She said, gently kissing his cheek.

"Love you." He said in a whisper.

"I'm ready to talk about this Roger." He nodded and they walked to the bedroom and sat down. "Okay, well um. Oh god." Roger stroked her hair as she continued. "I was born in Spain, and I lived there until I was about 5, when my parents divorced. So my mom took me and my 4 brothers and sisters; Andre, Rico, Bianca, and Alessandra to Hoboken New Jersey. We lived there for about 2 years when my Mom married a nice guy named Vincent, he had a son Carlos about a year older than me. Vincent was really good to us and to me until I was about 12. He was in a really bad car accident and couldn't work for 2 years. So my Mom had to take on 2 jobs. She was never home and Vincent started getting really into alcohol. He started getting violent, he would hit us hard, and…" Tears were starting to pour. "Once he threw Rico into a sliding glass door, and it shattered and he almost bled to death. But he always covered up for himself to my mom and she believed him. When it was time for Vincent to go back to work he refused so he and my mom got into a fight and he started hitting her. She realized how horrible he was but we couldn't leave him because he threatened to hurt us if we did. I started hanging out with a bad crowd, and had a boyfriend, Kevin, that both my mom and Vincent hated. Once I snuck out to see him and Vincent caught me. He beat me when I got back and then dragged me up the stairs to my room and threw me on the bed. And he raped me. He called me a whore. And he made a habit of it every night. He would call me horrible things, and make these gross comments about my body and he was just so cruel, the way he touched me. And it hurt badly, and then he finally got a job, but he told Carlos that he would "share me" so Carlos started doing it to me too. The horrible things they made me do. When I was 16, I got pregnant. Vincent had been too tired and hung-over all the time to do it to me in a few months so it was either Carlos' or Kevin's. After I told my mom and Vincent my Mom called my Dad in Spain, because he had recently become rich and asked him to send money for me to use for the baby. But when Vincent found out that my mom had been talking to my dad he freaked out and beat her. A few weeks later I was downstairs. I had morning sickness but I didn't make it to the bathroom so I leaned over the couch and accidentally barfed on some laundry, including one of Vincent's shirts. He dragged me up the steps and threw me against the wall. Beating me, and then he raped me and threw me down the stairs. I miscarried, obviously. So I packed up my crap, some money, wrote a note, and left on a train here. I was always really young looking so I couldn't convince anybody I was old enough to work at a job that would actually pay rent. So I started um. Oh Rog you'll hate me."

"Impossible." He said wiping her tears. She blew her nose

"I started selling myself. Ugh the way they treated me like I was dirt, just a stupid silly toy. And then I got a job at the Cat Scratch, it was only a step up from being a prostitute but it paid amazingly. I eventually got into heroin with the other girls, and I was raped 3 times on my way home from work. I then tested positive for HIV, and I met Angel at Life Support. I've always just told people that I got HIV from the drugs, but I honestly don't know. A few months later I met you. My parents got back together right around that time and my mom moved back to Spain with him. She's only with him because he's rich. It's disgusting. They rarely call and neither do my siblings. I don't even know what happened to Vincent and Carlos. And there you go. My life story." Mimi was sobbing uncontrollably. Roger's face was tear stained.

"Oh Meems. I love you, no one is EVER going to hurt you again, I promise!"

"I'm trash Roger." She whispered.

"Hey look at me. You're not trash. You're the strongest, prettiest, sweetest, most amazing girl I've ever met. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about the drugs."

"I forgive you. God I missed you, I love you." She planted a sweet, loving kiss on his lips. Roger returned it and wrapped his arms around her. Mimi ran her fingers through his hair, and reached her other hand under his shirt. Roger pulled away gently.

"Meems it's a little soon, we don't have to."

"I want to Rog. I've put you through so much."

"None of this is your fault Mimi. I should have trusted you about everything, and what happened to you is not your fault." Mimi just passionately kissed him.

"I want this baby." Roger chuckled lightly

"Okay." He mumbled against her lips. She tore his shirt from his body and ran her hand up and down his chest as he fell on top of her. She removed her shirt, and could sense Roger's nervousness. She broke their lips apart and kissed his forehead and ran her finger along his jeans.

"You won't hurt me. Just relax Rog, I want this, trust me." He nodded tensely and began undoing her bra. She unbuckled his jeans, and he took them off. He was getting more into it, and was becoming less nervous. He kissed her chest and ran his hands up and down her sides, and then slowly removed her pants. She rolled them over with her on top, and straddled his lap as they kissed. She seductively began removing his boxers and gently massaged him as he moans. He removed her panties and fingered her a little bit as she took over the moaning. They kissed for a few more minutes. "Are you sure?" Roger whispered. "YES! Baby, yes!" She cried laughing. He laughed along and they both enjoyed the rest of the evening in each other's company.

**At the Coffin House:**

No there was no way. She couldn't be pregnant. But she had all of the symptoms, and the little white stick didn't lie.


	7. Chapter 7: Hating Dear Old Mom & Dad

Chapter 7:

Collins stood in front of the mirror in him and Angel's room. He adjusted the collar on his red polo. He took a deep breath. "You can do this. She'll say yes." Angel came out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist.

"You look guapo!" She said wrapping her arms around Collins' waist from behind.

"Gracias." Collins said laughing and turning to face her. They quickly kissed and Angel grabbed some clothes from the closet and got dressed, and then put on her wig and makeup.

"I'm ready!" She sung, popping out from the bathroom. She was wearing a purple tank dress, with a high waist and a sparkly silver belt, and a thin black sweater over it, with her signature black heels.

"You look great." They left the apartment and walked down the street to the restaurant. Collins gently fingered the ring in his pocket.

**Meanwhile Back at the Loft:**

Mimi was straddling Roger's lap as they kissed on the couch. KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone was at the door. "Mhmm." Mimi moaned. "I think we should…" Roger deepened the kiss. "Get the door." He deepened it again. She wound her finer in a strand of his hair. KNOCK! KNOCK! "Mhmm." Mimi moaned again, jumping off of Roger and quickly adjusting her clothes and hair before opening the door. "Mama, Padre?" She asked.

_Mama, Padre?! _Roger thought to himself. _Mimi's Mom and Dad!? After everything she just told me they show up!?Oh God what if they hate me?!"_

"Hello Marcella. Long time no see dear." Mimi's mom, Tanya said. Mimi's blood was rushing to her head it had been such a long time. Mimi was a spitting image of her Mom, who had gained a little weight, but filled her yuppie yellow sundress well.

"Hi." Mimi said out of nerves.

"Well Marcella, aren't you going to invite us into your home?" Her father, Antonio asked.

"I told you when I was 5 Dad, it's Mimi not Marcella."

"And why is that, are you ashamed of being named after your Abuelita, my mother?"

"No Dad, I just.."

"Let's not talk about that now." Tanya interrupted. Mimi nodded and opened the door wider, allowing her parents in. Roger awkwardly stood up and eyed Mimi's parents. "And Mimi, who is this?" Her mom asked.

"Oh, Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Roger. Roger, my parents." She said sensing Roger's discomfort. Roger politely shook hands with Mimi's parents

"It's nice to meet you." He said shyly.

"Oh Roger, you have some of Mimi's lipstick on you!" Tanya said giggling, licking her finger and wiping it off for him. Both Roger and Mimi turned beat red.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Mimi asked.

"What, is it so strange when parents come to visit their estranged daughter after nearly 4 years?" Antonio asked. Mimi rolled her eyes

"I wouldn't exactly say estranged."

"Well you never call."

"Neither do you. And out of the 3 of us who are the 2 that can afford international calls? Yeah, that's you guys." "Excuse us, I need to talk to Roger." Mimi said grabbing Roger's hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. "I'm sorry." She said desperately as she leaned against the door.

"It's okay Marcella." Roger said smirking and kissing her.

"Mhmm. ah pero usted hace no usted piensa que Mimi es mucho más atractiva?"

"I have no idea what you just said. But it sounded very sexy."

"UGH! I want you so bad right now! I'm sooo horny!" Mimi squealed. Roger cracked up.

"A little sexual frustration, eh?"

"Fuck! Why'd they have to even come here?"

"Fuck?" Roger asked, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. Mimi kissed him

"I love you. I mean it Rog, don't let them intimidate you or make you feel like you're not good enough, or just pretty much ignore everything they say!" She giggled. He kissed her nose.

"I think my ego can handle it." They opened the door and headed out.

**Angel and Collins:**

"Well Thomas, that was delicious!" Angel said twirling down the street, she tripped and Collins caught her.

"Ang, I need to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Angel, usted es mi mundo. Vivo para el amor que usted me da. Yo no sé lo que prescindiría de usted. Nunca tenga adoré alguien que la manera te quiero. Usted adora la vida y lo vive lleno fuera. Usted ha traído y me ha enseñado tanto. ¿Favor de me se casa?" Angel brought her hand to her mouth. Collins was _proposing! _In Spanish! Angel didn't know what to say….

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Roger asked.

"We'll both have water, thank you Roger." Tanya said. After they were all seated on the couch the interrogation began.

"Roger, where do you work?" Antonio asked.

"I'm ugh in a band, as bad as that sounds. But we play gigs every week, and we have a manager, he actually got us into this big competition in a few months, for some insane cash prize. So ugh, I take care of Mimi." He said confidently.

"You didn't tell me about a competition." Mimi said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I forgot, I just got caught up with everything." She nodded.

"So, how's college going Mimi?"

"Dad you know I'm not in school."

"Oh yeah, you're my only child that's not so it must have slipped my mind." He said obnoxiously.

"I'll go to school when I'm ready Dad."

"Well I'm ready to pay now." Roger looked at her confused, sure he wanted her to have a good future, with a college education, like him but she had never expressed interest in school.

"Roger, where did you go to school?"

"New York University."

"Major?"

"Music."

"How old are you?"

"25." Antonio practically spit out his drink.

"A 5 year age difference?"

"Yes Dad."

"How's withdrawal Mimi?" Tanya asked genuinely.

"Over. Way over, Roger helped me."

"So you two have been dating for a while."Antonio said.

"A year and about 3 months." Roger answered.

"You were okay with dating her while she was still on drugs, you must be very understanding." He replied.

"Yeah, well if I wasn't I'd be a hypocrite. I've been clean 2 years."

"Oh congratulations!" Antonio said in a very rude tone.

"Dad if you have a problem you can leave." He put his hands up in defeat.

"This is a very edgy home. Not a very suitable home for little Mimi and Roger's running around." Tanya observed. Roger practically spit out his water.

"Little Mimi and Roger's. Yeah.." He said.

"Well surely you two have discussed your wants for the future together. Mimi always wanted children, didn't you darling?" Antonio asked. Mimi nodded. That's when Roger understood. Mimi's parents didn't know about her HIV.

"And Roger, don't you want to make our daughter happy?"

"Yes sir."

"You're 25 son, time to get serious. No more screwing around late night drinks with the band, or tattoos, time to get focused." Roger nodded tensely.

"Mimi have you spoken with Bianca lately?" her mother asked.

"No, not since I told her I couldn't make the wedding."

"Which was very rude of you by the way." Tanya said.

"I had to work." Tanya shook her head.

"How about any of your other siblings?" Mimi shook her head.

"Marcella, I don't understand why you isolate yourself from us." Tanya said.

"Why is it always me isolating myself. Maybe I'm alienated by how much you two have changed since Dad's company took off, maybe I don't want to see Bianca because she's always better than me, maybe I don't want to see Rico, or Andre, or Alessandra because they'll judge me just like you do!" Mimi yelled. Roger put his hand over hers.

"Now just because Bianca lives in that mansion married to a doctor and has her business degree it doesn't make her better than you. Just more in a better direction." Antonio said snootily. Mimi rolled her eyes. Mark walked in at that moment, camera under his arm.

"Mark, these are my parents, Mom Dad this is my roommate Mark." They all waved and Mark ran off to his room.

"So Marcella, you run away to live in the East Village to follow your dream of being a ballerina, you're dating a musician, and living with a let me guess, struggling filmmaker in a grungy loft. You're living one big old cliché and soon Marcella, its novelty will wear off!" Antonio accused.

"No it's not a novelty!" Mimi yelled back.

"You're an ex druggie, please Mimi this is all one big old fairy tale! What's next!?" Antonio screamed. Just then a beeper went off. Roger and Mimi's heads both shot up.

"Yours." Roger whispered. Mimi nodded and got up to go take her AZT.

"Mimi what is that dear?" Tanya asked. Mimi took a deep breath.

"It's my AZT Mama. I have HIV." A moment of pure silence echoed throughout the loft. Roger looked at the floor.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mr. Marquez yelled lunging towards Roger "You gave it to her didn't you!?" He cried, grabbing Roger by the shirt collar and shaking him. Roger pushed him off.

"No Daddy, he didn't! Please. It was the drugs." She said.

"Roger honey, are you…"

"Yes Mrs. Marquez. I am too."

"I don't believe you Mimi! You're just a poor, skanky, class-less piece of trash." Antonio said. "You're dating this druggie, selfish, poor cheating jerk, who only likes you for your body! You're both dying, and waste your lives away! We know where you work Marcella, I always knew you'd turn out to be a whore!" He screamed. That's when Roger lunged at him. He grabbed _him_ by the collar now and threw him against the wall.

"I dare you to disrespect her one more time." He growled.

"Oh c'mon pretty boy. I'm not scared of you. You'll be dead soon anyway." Roger ran towards him and punched him 3 hard times in the stomach.

"ROGER! DAD STOP IT!" Mimi cried.

"Antonio recórtelo en este momento si no!" Tanya yelled. Mr. Marquez hit Roger with a side hook to the face and Roger was about to give it right back to him when he saw Mimi's pleading eyes. He put his arm down and shoved Antonio instead.

"I think you should leave." He said firmly. Antonio smirked as him and Tanya began walking out the door, right as Collins and Angel walked in. Antonio took one look at the couple, and Angel in drag

"Waste of space faggots." He mumbled as he pushed past them and him and Tanya left.

"Guys I'm so sorry, please don't listen to them." Mimi said.

"No problem Mimi chica!" Angel said, throwing her arms around Collins' neck. "We're getting married!" She cried showing off her ring.

"Oh Congratulations!" Mimi wailed smiling as she ran into Angel's arms and then Collins. Roger gave them each a big hug and congratulated them.

"Wanna come celebrate with us?" Collins asked.

"Oh we would, but tonight was a little tiring. Especially for Rog, being my hero and all." Mimi said leaning into Roger's chest smiling as he kissed her head.

"Besides, you guys should probably do that celebrating on your own." Roger said chuckling.

"Perv!" Mimi shouted gently pinching his side. Collins and Angel both laughed,

"Well we'll see you tomorrow at Mo and Jo's right?" Angel asked.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"Oh God he doesn't know. Maureen's having a funeral for the dog. Attendance is mandatory." Collins said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh God, you've got to be joking." Roger said, running a hand through his hair.

"Aw, I remember when my puppy Scooby died." Mimi said pouting. Mark came out of his room and joined in the conversation.

"Did I just hear about a funeral for a dog?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" Roger said. Mark rolled his eyes. That's when they realized that Mimi was crying softly.

"Baby what's wrong?" Roger asked.

"I miss Scooby." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Rooby rooby rooo!!" Mark howled making them all crack up.

"Goodnight guys." Roger said, closing the door. Roger, Mimi, and Mark spent the rest of the night on the couch, watching movies.

"_It may be cliché but it's so worth it."_ Mimi thought to herself , grabbing Roger's hand, and resting her head on Mark's shoulder. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I love you guys." She said.

"Aw Meem- a – lee we love you too!" Mark cried jumping on Mimi in a big hug. Roger laughed as Mimi tickled Mark to tears and then joined in a big old group hug. "So Meems, you wanted to be a ballerina?!" Roger asked tickling her, planting a big sloppy kiss on her lips while Mark pulled a Maureen and dramatically pretended to barf. Roger pulled him up in a huge brotherly hug, as they sat watching more TV, Mark and Roger with their arms flung around each other and Mimi's head in Roger's lap, her feet in Mark's. Then he grabbed her foot and tickled it as more laughter exploded.

"_Definitely worth it."_ Mimi thought again.

**The next day at the Johnson-Jefferson Household:**

"P, p, p, Pookie!" Maureen wailed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Yes Maureen?" Joanne asked.

"Do I look okay?" She asked. She was wearing a tight black sleeveless dress with black tights.

"You look great Honeybear." Joanne said. She was wearing a black suit with a black top. They both sat on the couches in the living room, Larson's ashes were sitting on the coffee table. First Benny and Allison arrived, then Collins and Angel, then Hannah, and then Mark, Roger, Mimi, and a redhead that Mimi introduced as her new friend Lilith. They were all respectfully dressed in black. Maureen made them all gather around the coffee table. While she talked about Larson.

"My goodness, he was such a good dog! Only (sniff) only the good die young." She wailed, sobbing into Joanne's shoulder, who was rolling her eyes while Roger snorted and laughed along with Mark, Benny, and Collins. Mimi elbowed Roger in the gut.

"UGH!" He groaned.

"Don't be so god damn insensitive Rog." She said rolling her eyes. After Maureen was done sobbing and speaking, she made everybody go around and say kind words about the deceased, beloved pet.

"Hey, at least Angel didn't kill this dog!" Collins said, as everybody cracked up except for Allison who playfully pouted.

"Hey to help lighten the mood in a way that everybody will be happy about…" Roger began, looking at Allison. "I believe Angel and Collins have some exciting news." He said, taking a sip of his coke.

"We're getting married!" Angel squealed. Everybody cheered and congratulated them, and then toasted to them. Then they watched TV. Whatever show they were watching had these obnoxious twin 6 year olds driving their parents out of their minds. One of them finger painted their entire living room.

"My god, the last thing I want right now is a kid like that." Benny said raising his eyebrows and downing the rest of his beer. Everybody chuckled, except for Allison who merely looked down at her hands.


	8. Chapter 8: Take me out to the ball game

Chapter 8:

Ring!Ring! Speak! "Hey guys its Benny, and I NEED THE RENT! Ha, ha you know I'm playing. But um I got us guys tickets to the Yank--."

"Tickets to a Yankee game!?" Roger asked enthusiastically picking up the phone.

"Oh yeah! Tell Mark, I already called Collins , you guys can come over around noon. Ally says she wants all of the girls over for a sleepover, so if Hannah's over at the loft today let her know, oh and she says Mimi can bring Lilith too."

"Haha a sleepover, what are they 8?" Roger asked chuckling.

"Yeah man I know right!"

"But okay I'll tell Meems."

"Sounds good man."

"Bye." Mimi walked out of the bedroom in her shorts and tank top.

"Hey babe, who was that?" She asked kissing Roger, and dangling her arms around his neck.

"Just Benny, inviting me and Mark to a Yankee game and you to a _**sleepover**_!" He said in a girly voice.

"Oooh I love sleepovers! Where's Marky, he's usually such an early bird."

"Shower."

"Mhmm good." She said seductively, as they passionately kissed. Roger slowly began backing her up towards the couch.

"Can we pause this soon to be rated R movie for 10 seconds while I run to my room!?" Mark called, shuffling through the loft, with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oooh Marky your hair gets so dark when it's wet! Just makes that pale ass stomach of yours look whiter!" Mimi teased running behind Mark and jumping on him piggy back style.

"Mimi! Stop, my towel's gonna slip!"

"Maybe that's what I want!" She said seductively. Roger cracked up as Mimi pulled, and Mark tried to hold the towel up.

"Stop it Mimi I don't want Roger getting jealous of what amazingness lies under this towel." Mark said smiling. Roger snorted, as someone knocked on the loft door. Mimi ran to answer it as Mark ran to his room.

"Hey Hanny bannany!" Mimi said as Hannah walked into the loft with bags of groceries.

"What's that?" Roger asked.

"Well since I know you guys have legit been eating soup, ramen, and microwave meals I bought you guys some real food. And Allison called, so I was thinking me and Meem-a-lee could make cookies to bring to the sleepover."

"Oooh I love cooking!" Mimi cried running to help Hannah unpack the food. Mark walked in dressed in a t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hey sweetie." Hannah said. Mark gently put a hand on her waist and kissed her softly.

"Hey." He said. Roger had opened a pack of Oreos and was licking off the icing and then putting the cookie back in the package. Mimi snorted as she watched and put food in the refrigerator.

"I'm just wondering guys, if that agreement with Benny says that you don't have to pay rent in ANY of his buildings why do you still live in this one?" Hannah asked.

"Because it's our home. We've lived here forever." Roger said.

"Yeah a lot's happened here." Mark agreed.

"We have some pretty insane memories here." Roger said smiling wildly at Mark.

"Oh yeah." Mark said cracking up with Roger about something while the girls looked on confused. Once the guys calmed down Roger added,

"Like Marky said a lot's happened here." He said grabbing Mimi's ass and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

"EW!" Hannah cried.

"Oooh! You got Oreos!" Mark cried, picking up the box, while Mimi and Roger shared a small smile. Mark opened them up and reached inside, realizing that the only thing in the box was the cookies.

"Real mature Rog." Mark said rolling his eyes while he and Mimi cracked up.

"You're the one getting pissed about Oreos Mark!" He said. Mark stuck his tongue out at him.

"Okay Meem-a-lee let's get started!" Hannah said, shooing the boys away.

Roger headed into his room and pulled his wallet out from his drawer and started counting his money.

"Damn still not enough." He muttered.

"Saving up for something Rog?" Mark said scaring the crap out of Roger. He had his camera in his hand, filming.

"Yeah. I'm um. Trying to buy a ring for Mimi." Roger whispered sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Mark put the camera down on Roger's dresser.

"Roger that's great, you're gonna propose to her?" He asked with a genuinely happy smile on his face.

"Yeah if I don't chicken out." Roger said laughing.

"You know, if you want I could give you some mo-."

"No thanks Mark. Someday you'll need that for Hannah." He said kindly. Mark's face turned red.

"I said someday Mark. You guys are really good for each other." Roger said. "But um. I can't stop thinking about this." Roger began. "When Hannah carried Mimi back here, um that night. She got in contact with a lot of her blood. I think she should get tested." Roger said. Mark got a panicked expression on his face.

"I guess you're right, thanks, I'll talk to her." Roger nodded when they suddenly heard screaming and laughter from the kitchen. "I'm gonna go film this." Mark said. The girls were having a small food fight with the cookie dough; it was all over their hair and clothes. "May 15th 1991 11:00 am eastern standard time." He narrated.

"Marky, are you making a new film?!" Mimi asked.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"MAZEL TOV!" Hannah yelled.

"Oh Hannah I love it when you talk Jewish to me!" Mimi cried, the girls doubled over in laughter.

"You guys better hurry up we have to be at Benny and Allison's in one hour." He told them. They looked at each other and in unison said

"Fuck!" "Marky will you pwetty pwease finish the cookies for us?" Mimi asked pouting as Hannah did the same. Mark rolled his eyes and said

"Fine." Hannah blew the camera kiss and then gave Mark one before heading out the door while Mimi skipped to her room and Mark finished the cookies.

**At the Coffin House:**

"Hey baby. You okay?" Benny asked, wrapping arms around Allison as she applied her lip gloss in the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?" She asked turning towards him and putting her arms around his neck.

"You've been acting a little distant lately."

"Well I'm fine." She said firmly, planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Okay." Benny said, as the door bell rung and he headed downstairs to answer it. It was Roger, Mark, Mimi, and Lilith. "Hey guys." He said letting them in. Allison skipped down the steps.

"Hey!" She cried. "Oooh Meems you brought food!" Mark coughed and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did bring food." Mark coughed again. "Well Mark _made_ it but I _brought_ it!" She argued. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well girls we're going to the basement, so follow me!" Allison said. Mimi turned to Roger and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Love you, have fun." She said.

"Love you too." He replied waving as her and Lilith followed Allison. The rest of the gang arrived within a few minutes and the guys joined the girls downstairs, for a quick get together before they left for the game. Mark and Collins were playing air hockey, Maureen was watching the footage from her riot (Mark gave everybody copies of all of his films) on the high def television, with Mimi and Hannah. Roger, Benny, Joanne, Angel, and Lilith were over at the bar.

"Are you even legal to drink?" Roger asked.

"Yeah." Lilith replied taking a beer.

"Meems is Lilith allowed to drink!?" Roger called across the room.

"NO!" She yelled back.

"Are you joking with me!?" Lilith whined pouting.

"Nope, thanks!" Roger said smirking and taking the beer out of her hand and drinking it. She rolled her eyes and poked him in the stomach and went to join the air hockey game.

"You know if you think about Mimi's not even legal to drink." Joanne said looking at Roger with her eyebrows raised.

"She's just a little baby!" Angel said in a baby voice pinching Roger's cheek.

"_Does that mean that she's too young to want to marry me?"_ Roger wondered.

"You okay man?" Benny asked, putting a hand on Roger's shoulder, looking at the panicked expression on his face.

"Hmm, yeah, yeah um I'm fine." Roger replied, and in a few minutes the guys left the girls to themselves and headed off to the game.

All of the girls were sitting around the basement, in their pajamas despite it being only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. They were all painting each others' finger and toenails. "I miss sleepovers!" Allison said.

"True dat honey!" Maureen agreed. Everybody else agreed too.

"Lilith when was you're last sleepover, you're only 19 right?"

"Well um actually I'm only 18." Everyone gasped. "What I only added _one_ year!" Lilith whined.

"You lied to me!" Mimi said surprised.

"Oh Meems you're only 20 so shut up!"

"A-hem 21 next month!"

"Hey you're right; you turn 21 next month, so you're not allowed to drink either!" Lilith cried sticking her tongue out at Mimi.

"What?! No-."

"HEY! Okay tonight's a no drinking night for everyone!" Allison cried.

"With the bar right there?" Mo asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, here's the deal, for every drink someone has you pay everybody else $20." Angel declared.

"Deal!" They all agreed.

"We should do this again next weekend." Joanne said.

"Yeah is everybody free?" Allison asked. Mimi shook her head

"Nope I'm going to Roger's band's competition."

"Aww that's so cute you guys always support each other." Angel giggled.

"Yeah it's not so adorable when all they do is make out!" Hannah cried.

"Oh they do more than make out!" Lilith added, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. They all laughed.

"If you guys ever need someone to come in and help spice things up…" Maureen began making a phone with her hand and mouthed "call me."

"Maureen!" Joanne scolded playfully.

"Well tell us Meems." Lilith said.

"What?" Mimi asked taking a sip of her sprite.

"Do you and Roger need some spicing up?!" She asked smirking.

"LILITH!" Mimi squealed, tossing a couch pillow at her.

"Well tell us!" Maureen whined.

"Fine. No, I like to think I do my job pretty well, and Roger's moy caliente!" She said giggling. All the girls whooped and cheered.

"What I really wanna know is if little Marky has improved some since we were together!" Maureen said looking at Hannah who blushed.

"Well we haven't…"

"YOU HAVEN'T!?" Maureen cried, her jaw open at Hannah.

"Mo!" Joanne scolded.

"Well um no, why did you guys do it this soon?" Hannah asked.

"Duh!" Joanne nudged her.

"But that's probably only because she's a horny, sex addicted freak!" Joanne said looking at Hannah apologetically.

"Well I mean I think we're ready for sex, if he wanted too I would do it, but I'm just not in any rush." Hanna replied casually. The girls nodded and kept on talking, and painting nails……

"Who wants a foam finger!?" Collins asked with a fake enthusiasm.

"I've got a finger for you!" Roger said with the same phony eagerness, and shoving his middle finger in Collins' face. The 4 men made their way over to the food stands. They stocked up on hot dogs, pretzels, burgers, peanuts, popcorn, and drinks and took their seats.

"Man Benjamin these seats are amazing!" Collins observed.

"Yeah, seriously, thanks Benny." Mark sat patting him on the back.

"No problem guys, I needed to get away from Ally anyway."

"What!? Why? You not getting any?" Roger asked while Collins and Mark laughed.

"Haha, very funny. No, well actually yes bu--." The guys cracked up at that. "BUT…"

"Butt?" Roger said immaturely laughing at himself, while the other 2 joined.

"Ugh you guys are so immature." Benny said.

"What just because you're married you're so damn mature Benny, we're just playing with you man. What's going on?" Mark asked.

"She's just been acting so weird lately. She's always so tense around me, and she has these secret conversations with her sister on the phone, and she doesn't really talk to me. I think she's cheating on me. I mean I deserve it, with everything with Mimi way back when."

"Aw Benny, I don't think she's cheating on you."

"Yeah me either, why would she?" Roger asked.

"I dunno, why else would she act this way?" Mark shrugged.

"Let's get your mind off of it and watch the game." He suggested. Right as the game was starting, to perky, big breasted girls took the seats in front of the. One of them had platinum blonde hair, the other was a brunette. They spoke like valley girls and began tossing popcorn and trying to catch it in their mouths. Benny rolled his eyes and whispered

"Could they be acting anymore like chicks?" Then the brunette turned around

"You got a problem?" She asked Benny. Roger snorted and smirked. The blonde turned and looked at him

"You like feisty girls?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Already got one." He said simply, taking a sip of his coke. "Oh too bad, cause you're pretty hot." She said turning back around. The boys laughed

"Rog, I think your head just grew 3 inches before my eyes!" Collins said. The rest of the game went on pretty smoothly until the end. The blonde girl tapped the other one and pointed at another platinum blonde coming up the stairs they waved and called

"Courtney! Courtney girl we're over here!" They yelled. Roger spit his coke onto the ground and smiled broadly with his eyebrows raised at Mark.

"Courtney?" He said. Benny and Collins stuffed food in their mouths to keep from cracking up as Courtney made her way over to her friends.

"Hey girls... MARK!?" She cried. Mark went red and waved shyly. Courtney made a disgusted face and dumped her sprite all over him. He jumped

"Whoa!" he yelled as it seeped through his clothes.

"Let's go girls." Courtney said as the 2 others got up and followed.

"Call me." The blonde turned to Roger and said, handing him a slip with her number on it.

"Puh-lease Valerie he's already got himself a slut." Courtney said rolling her eyes. Roger ripped the paper and took the tomato out of his burger and flung it at Courtney, it slapped her in the face and then slipped across her white dress, it's red juice staining it. Roger looked away innocently. "ROGER!" Courtney yelled.

"Hey Courtney, how ya doing?" He said like he hadn't even noticed she was there. She scowled, shook her head and the 3 of them walked away while the guys cracked up.

**Back at the sleepover:**

"Okay Meems, truth or dare?" Maureen asked.

"Hmm truth!" She exclaimed.

"Okay… what did you dream about last night?"

"That's interesting you ask." Mimi began. "Well last night, I had this dream, it was like a short film about my life. The first scene was me and Roger the night we met, and then it was the whole gang at the Life, me and Roger's first kiss, our first time, when Roger played me the song, us kissing, and then it was less of a flashback, I saw him proposing, and us getting married, and having kids, and moving to this huge mansion, and I was dancing in a ballet, and it was like a fairy tale."

"Aww Meems, is that what you want to happen for you and Rog!?" Angel asked smiling.

"Well, it wasn't bad. But Rog isn't exactly the type to settle down. When my parents came my mom made a comment about "little Mimi and Rogers" and he got kind of, tense, ya know? And then he was teasing me about wanting to be a ballerina, I mean I know he was kidding and that he loves me, but…"

"Mimi, Roger loves you more than anything. Maybe even more than his guitar! He'll support you in everyway, he'd do anything to make you happy." Maureen said.

"Yeah but if we did get married and have kids he shouldn't just be doing it to make me happy, he should want it too. It's not like we could have kids anyway." Mimi replied. Lilith gave her a confused look. "You know, because of our HIV. We could spread it onto it, or if we didn't we'd probably die before it was like 6 so…."

"Meems,…" Angel tried to say something but then saw Allison crying. "Allison what's wrong?" She sniffled.

"Meems, ugh, you make me feel so guilty." She said.

"What? Why?"

"For not wanting this baby." She said.

"What, what baby? Ohmigod Allison you're pregnant?!" Maureen cried. She nodded. "Does Benny know?" She shook her head.

"You guys can't tell him, I just need to get rid of it and pretend it never happened."

"WHAT!? Allison why would you?"

"Because you heard Benny that one time saying the last thing he wants is kids, and when his sister had a baby a few months ago we both decided that we didn't want kids at this point in our lives and to wait a couple of years. He'd, he wouldn't want it."

"Of course he will." Angel said.

"Please chica just promise you'll think about it for a few more days." Mimi said.

"Okay."

The guys were now walking back from the game, they walked slowly down the streets of the city. They walked past a jewelry store and Roger couldn't help but quickly glance inside. "Why don't you go on in and look at the rings Rog?" Mark asked. Benny and Collins looked up.

"A ring man?" Collins asked smiling. "Like a _ring_, ring?" Roger nodded. "Oh man Roger Davis, congratulations!" Collins cried out, giving him a hug.

"You're gonna propose? YOU!?" Benny asked hugging him as well.

"Yeah." They had now stopped in front of the store.

"Let's go on in and look." Collins suggested.

"No I've been saving, I don't have enough-."

"Now you do." Benny said, pulling some cash out of his wallet.

"Hey no way Benny."

"Hey yes way Roger. Mimi nor you should have to wait just because money's tight."

"We might have to wait anyway cause I'm too much of a freaking coward to ask her." Roger replied.

"Roger she loves you, there's no way she'll say no." Mark said.

"She's not even legal to drink, she's so young. Neither of us have much time left, but what if she doesn't want to waste it with me?"

"Hey dude she already is! Why not make it official?" Collins asked smiling. Benny pushed Roger through the doors and they walked out 45 minutes later, with Roger promising Benny he'd pay him back and a little white baggie with a little black box in it, with a little diamond ring inside that.

Collins headed back to his place and Roger and Mark back to the loft with Benny in tow who slept on the couch.

**The next morning 6 am:**

Allison woke up and made sure all the other girls were asleep. She quickly got dressed and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She figured they wouldn't be up until at least noon. They had agreed that whenever they woke up they would call the guys to come over for whatever meal the time was right for. Allison quickly brought her credit card and hailed a cab until she arrived at her destination.

**11:30 pm:**

Mimi stretched her arms up and looked at the clock. If she woke everybody up they could invite the guys over for lunch. "GUYS GET UP!" She yelled.

"AH!" Maureen shrieked sitting up and taking off her sleeping mask.

"Good morning to you too Mimi." Lilith said groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Hey where's Allison?" Angel asked.

"I dunno, let's go look for her." Mimi suggested so all of the girls got up and started checking around the huge apartment. After failing for about 10 minutes Mimi just said "She probably went out to get food or something, let's call the guys." So the others agreed and got dressed while Mimi called. They came over and they all sat in the living room.

"Where's Ally?" Benny asked.

"I dunno we woke up and she wasn't here, I think she left for food." Joanne replied. He cocked an eyebrow just as Allison came running through the door in tears.

"I, I." She couldn't say it she just wailed and cried. Benny ran to her.

"Shh Allison. I'm here, what's wrong? Honey talk to me, shh its okay." He tried calming her down. She sat down on the couch next to Mimi who hugged her tight.

"I got an abortion this morning." She whispered.

"What?" Benny said.

"You're pregnant?" Roger asked. She looked up

"Not anymore." Benny just stared.

"Allison. You were pregnant? Wh, wh, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I knew you didn't want it!" She wailed.

"Allison, you can't just go making decisions like this without talking to me about it!!" Benny screamed.

"Benny, calm down." Roger said.

"NO!" He yelled. He looked back at Allison.

"I'm sorry." She said. His face softened.

"It's okay." He said sitting next to her and holding her as she cried. The rest of the group felt like they were intruding so they got up and went to different areas of the house. "Allison, I'm sorry I made you think I wouldn't want our child? I mean now isn't the ideal time, but…"

"You're right I totally overreacted! And now I fucking killed it!" She wailed.

"Oh baby, it's okay. I'm here. I love you."

"Whoa, this is like unreal." Roger said to Mimi.

"Yeah, I mean we were just talking about it with Ally last night, when she told us and she said that she would think about it. I just, wow." Mimi replied.

"She just, it's a little over reacting." Roger commented. "Just going out and doing it without talking to him."

"Well they talked about kids a few months ago, and they both agreed that it wasn't the right time, so I guess she just freaked." Mimi said. Roger pulled Mimi to his chest and rested his head on hers.

"Never feel like you can't talk to me about stuff Mimi, okay you promise?" Roger said.

"I promise Roggy baby." She said, running her hand through his hair and passionately meshing their lips together.

Hannah and Mark politely said their goodbye's and headed over to her gallery. Mark filmed her all the way down the street as she danced up and down the side walk and finally got inside. "So this is the new one I'm working on." She said pulling the cover off of a half finished image of New York City at night.

"Han, it's amazing." Mark said still filming.

"Yeah I know." She said smugly smiling. Mark laughed

"You've been spending too much time with Roger." Suddenly Hannah picked up a paint brush and whipped red paint at him. It landed on the camera lens. Mark gaped at her.

"I'm sorry babe." She said. He picked up his camera and put it on a shelf, making sure it was still filming and ran towards some things of paint, and squeezed it at Hannah. "Ah!" She screamed. They ran around the gallery, tossing paint at each other. It coated their hair, their faces, and clothes. Hannah took some black paint on her fingers and smeared it in lines over Mark's cheeks. "War paint." She said. Mark showed off his muscles and then wrapped her in a big hug, and a passionate kiss. Hannah returned it but then when he least expected it dumped a bucket of paint over his blonde head. He screamed and jumped and then waved at the camera and then wrapped Hannah in another bear hug, covering her with paint as well.

"Look um, Roger talked to me about something yesterday." Mark said, sitting on the floor, she sat in his lap. "When you brought Meems home that night, you touched a lot of her blood. And we both think that you should get tested." Hannah nodded.

"To be honest Mark I was kind of worried about that too, so I got tested like a week later. I'm negative."

"Thank god." Mark said letting out a sigh of relief and kissing her. He walked her home and then headed back to the loft to find Roger and Mimi asleep on the couch together he quickly filmed them for about a minute and then ran off to take a shower and go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Best Husband, Best Wife

Chapter 9:

Roger's band ended up winning the competition. They as a band won $65,000, so they each got $13,000.

"June 8th, 10 pm Eastern Standard Time. From here on in I wanna shoot without my

girlfriend because she's still not home from work." Maureen said to herself, mocking Mark's redundant narrating technique. _"Where is she!?!"_ She wondered. Joanne usually left work at 6, sometimes 7 if she had a big load of paperwork, and sometimes she'd pick up dinner on the way but that doesn't take 3 hours. _"Pookie wouldn't cheat on me! Or… would she?" _Of course being the lovable, pouty, pot stirring, drama queen that she was Maureen had to tell someone about her suspicions so she called the Coffin house.

"Hello?" Benny said.

"Hey Benny its Mo, is Allison there?"

"Ugh, no she's getting ready, her Father's should be here any minute, and he's staying overnight."

"Oh wow. Good luck with that bye." Maureen said hanging up. Next on the list, Mimi. Of course the machine at the loft picked it up. "Hey guys um it's Mo…."

"Hey Mo what's up?" Roger asked.

"Hey, um is Meems there?"

"Nope, she left to enroll in classes at the Community College." Maureen could hear the pride in his voice.

"Oh that's great, tell her I say congrats. Um, is Hannah there, with Mark?"

"Nope, they went out. Sorry."

"It's okay, thanks Rog bye." Maureen hung up the phone right as Joanne walked in.

"Hey Maureen, sorry I'm…"

"4 hours late." Maureen finished.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up with this client."

"Who?"

"A model, Carrie, she's suing her ex agency for fraud, and she got all emotional and it literally took 5 hours just to get the basic facts out of her. But I brought Chinese."

"Yeah, because that's the only food available at 10 pm."

"Not in New York Honeybear." Joanne said, leaning in to kiss Maureen. They ate in silence as Maureen wondered if her suspicions could possibly be true.

**At the loft:**

Mimi had barely made the orientation for students registering for the fall that started at 8, and she couldn't help but be scared about walking home alone back to the loft. She didn't think the orientation would last so long. She walked quickly, with her arms crossed across her chest. She quickly ran up the loft steps and into the loft, where Roger was playing his guitar. "Hey how was orientation?" He asked a proud smile on his face.

"Great, long, very filled with information." She said smiling back and pecking him on the lips. She sat down beside him on the couch.

"Good information?" He asked.

"Yeah, they have a 6 month program for people who only missed out on their senior year of high school, like me , and then I can register for real college courses!" She said excitedly.

"Meems I'm so proud of you! What do you think you'll wanna study?"

"I was thinking maybe majoring in dance. I still wanna be a ballerina, and if I take some classes at a studio, I could brush up on my basics. But I wanna have something to bounce back on in case it doesn't work out so I was gonna minor in business."

"Sounds great Meems. I'm, you don't even know how proud I am of you! I love you." Roger said, kissing her sweetly.

"I love you too. So classes start during the day, 4 hours a day next week. I know money's tight so…"

"Meems I have all that money from the competition."

"No I want you to save that, I called my sister Bianca and we talked. We're friends again. She said she would ask Mom and Dad for a loan and then mail me the money."

"Okay, but I still wanna help…"

"Fine, if you really want to waste your cash on me, you can pay for my ballet lessons."

"Deal." He said giving her a deep kiss.

"Oh, Angel wants me to come over tomorrow and help with some wedding planning, and Collins wants you over to do "guy stuff" he said." Mimi told him.

"Okay. But right now I'd rather do some girl AND guy stuff." He said as she smiled. They kissed and then stumbled their way to the bedroom.

**Meanwhile at Hannah's Apartment:**

Hannah's hands were firmly planted on either side of Mark's face as they kissed, and his hands were wound around her waist. "Mhmm Mark, if we wanna get inside we need to stop so I can unlock the door." She said dangling the keys. He pouted and as soon as the door was open they slipped inside and shut the door. He pushed her up against it and kissed her passionately. She slowly began to undo the buttons on Mark's shirt. He let her until there were only 3 left.

"Are we gonna…?" he asked.

"Do you want to…?"

"I do if you do."

"Do you have a….?"

"Yeah." They staggered their way to the bedroom where Mark held himself over her as they kissed. They finally got his shirt off, and then he began undoing hers. They rolled over on the bed and he undid her bra. He gently kissed her chest as she began undoing his belt and jeans. She could see his bulge through his boxers. She undid her jeans and they continued rolling around and kissing until they both were completely naked. Mark put on the condom as Hannah and he spent their first passionate night together making love.

**On The Street:**

Lilith walked down the sidewalk, she could've sworn somebody was following her. "Hey." A familiar voice said, grabbing her arm. She whipped around. There he was. Her ex boyfriend, Ian.

"Ian?" She questioned.

"Hey there baby."

"I told you, we're over, I'm not your baby anymore. Not after everything you did to me."

"Everything I did TO YOU? You're the one who gave me this disease!" He accused.

"OH please! I told you about my HIV, and you still did it!"

"Did what?"

"Raped me." He just watched her.

"I believe that's my sweatshirt."

"Ya know what? Fine, here take it." She said taking it off.

"Oh so I see. This time you're gonna be a little more cooperative, voluntarily taking off your clothes." He said, with a disgusting smirk on his face. She started to run but he caught her and slapped her, she kneed him hard in the groin and ran all the way to her apartment where she locked and dead bolted the door.

**At the Coffin House:**

Ding-Dong! "You ready?" Allison asked, smiling and putting a hand on Benny's chest.

"Here we go." He replied, kissing her forehead and swinging open the front door.

"Daddy!"

"Ally!" They quickly hugged and kissed.

"Mr. Grey."

"Benjamin, how are you doing?" Mr. Grey asked as the 2 shook hands.

"We're great Daddy." Allison said leaning against Benny.

"How was your flight?" Benny asked.

"Oh, flights are always great on a private jet!" Mr. Coffin said cheerily.

"I'll bring your bags to your room." Benny said, lifting up the black suitcase and backpack.

"Dad, come sit in the living room do you want something to drink?"

"Pellegrino with a twist of lime please baby girl." The 3 sat in the living room talking about Mr. Coffin's latest investments, Benny's real estate, and Allison's family.

"Robert and his wife are taking some 6 month leave from both of their jobs and traveling over in Europe, you 2 should do that someday while you're still young, before you have kids. I heard it's wonderful." Mr. Coffin said. At the mention of kids Allison stiffened up a bit but Benny quickly grabbed her hand and entangled it with is. "Well Benjamin, why don't you take me upstairs, and I'll see you two in the morning."

"Of course sir, so how's that Barker & Co. investment?" "Oh it's just wonderful…." They said as they walked up the steps. Allison just thought about how lucky she was to have a husband that her father approved of.

**Hannah's Apartment:**

Mark looked on as Hannah slept peacefully beside him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and cuddle close to her, and gently kissed her cheek before giving into sleep himself.

**The Loft:**

"Hmm that was…" Mimi began

"Wow." Roger answered. They were both lying beside each other, naked under the covers. Roger turned his head towards her and smirked.

"What?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh Roger harder!" He mimicked in a high pitched voice. She began slapping him playfully.

"Ah!" He yelled.

"Mark help!"

"I didn't hear him come him." Mimi said. Roger cocked his eyebrow and stood up, throwing on boxers and a tank top. He walked out into the loft and checked Mark's room and the bathroom.

"No Mark. He must be spending the night with Hannah. Wink, wink." Mimi just rolled her eyes as Roger climbed in bed beside her again. She snuggled closely into his chest, and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight Rog."

"I love you Mimi." _"Should I ask her now!?!? No, she's naked, that's. Um, should I!? What if she says no?!! No, I can't." _Roger thought to himself.

"I love you too." She pecked his lips one more time and then turned over. He pulled her back to his chest and was lulled to sleep by the sounds of her soft breathing. But within minutes the loud ringing of the loft phone woke both of them up. "Rog go get it."

"We'll just screen it."

"No, go get it." Roger groaned and rolled his eyes and ran out into the loft to answer it.

"Hello?"

"ROGER!? It's (sniff), it's Lil-ith. I n, n, need, ugh, he's b,b,b,back." She was crying hysterically and Roger couldn't make out a word she was saying.

"Lilith, calm down I can't hear you." More not understandable words. "Lilith, calm down." He tried again, he was starting to get worried but luckily Mimi came in, in her robe, and took the phone.

"Lilith what's wrong?!"

"He, Ian? He what? Where? Okay. Shh calm down Lil, no one's gonna hurt you. Shh it's okay baby girl. Do you want me to come over? Okay. No it's fine. Look just take some deep breaths, get in bed, and think happy thoughts okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"What's going on?" Roger asked.

"Her ex boyfriend Ian. Her abusive ex boyfriend Ian. He confronted her on the street and she thinks he'll hurt her."

"What happened with them?"

"She found out about her HIV about a week before Ian wanted to have sex. She told him about the disease and said she didn't want to have sex with him, so he um raped her. And then when he tested positive he started beating her on a daily basis, she finally got out just a little while ago." Mimi was now in tears. "What if he hurts her?" She asked worried.

"Oh Mimi, he's not okay? She won't get hurt, I promise. No one can lay a hand on her or you!" Mimi nodded placed her hand on Roger's cheek.

"I love you so much Roger." She whispered. He kissed her nose and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where both of them had trouble falling asleep, thinking about Lilith.

**The Next Day at Angel and Collins' Place:**

"Ang, Roger and Meems are here!" Collins called up the stairs as he opened the door for his friends. Mimi threw her small body into his larger one in a friendly hug. Roger and Collins knuckle touched as Angel came skipping down the steps in a tablecloth dress,

"Hey guys!" She sung. She hugged and kissed both of them before grabbing Mimi's hand and dragging her down the hallway to the living room.

"I guess we're not welcome in the wedding planning." Roger said.

"Yeah, you got a wedding to plan?" Collins asked.

"No, I'm just, I don't know what to say or when or… this is so out of my element." Roger said throwing his head back.

"C'mon man I'll help you." Collins said leading Roger upstairs to the bedroom.

"Okay so first, tell me how you feel about Mimi in the most romantic, emotional way you can." Collins said smirking. Roger cocked an eyebrow and thought.

"I… love her?"

"Oh boy you suck kid." Roger laughed lightly.

"Tell me about it!" He cried hugging a pillow to his face and lying down on his back. "I, I just, um, ugh, she um makes, me feel, um, we, um, she, I , I don't know! I can't do this Collins!"

"Oh yes you can, you're just quite a piece of work."

"I love her, I want her to be happy. I want it to be us, forever, no matter what happens I just want her with me."

"That's a start." Collins smiled.

"So how's the store going?"

"Oh! It's going chica. I got interviewed by the Village Voice 3 weeks ago and they printed an article about it and since then it's just exploded!"

"Ang, that's great! So any ideas for what you're gonna wear."

"I was thinking about this." Angel said pulling out a sketch of a very sequiny, sparkly, white dress. It had a big sash across the front and lots of ruffles.

"Ooh it's so beautiful! What about Collins?"

"Just a simple black tux, and we decided on baby green and silver for the color scheme."

"Perfect."

"And you chica, as my maid of honor, will be wearing this, and all the bridesmaids will wear these." Angel said, pulling out a sketch of Mimi wearing a floor length, black dress, with a deep v-neck that had beaded detailing, and a silky skirt.

"Ooh Ang I love that for me!" The bridesmaids were going to wear silver, right above the knee, dresses with 2 off the shoulder sleeves.

"Oh and Mo will love that! Aw, you're wedding's going to be so perfect Angel!" Mimi cried hugging her best friend.

Roger was now standing in front of the mirror, with a piece of paper reciting the words. "Meems, nothing and no one could ever make me feel the way I do whenever we're together. Ugh, Collins I can't say this stuff to my reflection it's too weird.

"Fine man, then say it to me!" Collins said sitting on the bed, Roger sat in front of him, facing him and began.

"Mimi, do you remember…?" But Roger couldn't say this stuff to COLLINS he busted out laughing and tried to spit out the rest of the proposal but failed miserably. They were both doubled over by the end.

"Fine, I guess I'm no Mimi but maybe this will help!" Collins cried, taking one of Angel's curlier, darker wigs and throwing it on his head. Roger was near peeing himself. When Angel and Mimi walked in.

"Oh Collins, you're such a pretty girl!" Mimi exclaimed, running to him and kissing his cheek. Angel just laughed. "What's this?" Mimi asked ripping the paper out of Roger's hand.

"No!" Roger cried. Collins quickly grabbed the paper back and said

"Just a new song Roger was showing me, it sucks don't waste your time." Then Angel grabbed it from Collins and began reading, her smile getting broader and eyes getting wider by the second.

"No Ang!" Roger cried. But it was too late he put his head in his hands.

"Wow, Roger Davis, out of all of the people in the world who would've thought that you would be the one to……… write a song about bunnies." Angel saved, smiling proudly at Roger and winking. They all chuckled.

"Collins mocked me enough."

"I wanna see!" Mimi cried. "NO!" They all yelled. Roger grabbed the paper and held it. Mimi tried grabbing it but he held it out of her reach.

"No!"

"Yes!" Mimi cried smiling with a fake whininess in her voice.

"No!" Roger said back, laughing and smirking, shoving it in his back pocket.

"Roger! I'm gonna get it just like I did with my drugs that ni-." Then Mimi realized she had talked about drugs, she knew it made Roger uncomfortable. She stopped reaching for the paper. Suddenly the room was filled with a thick tension.

"Um, we're gonna go." Roger said, handing Collins the paper. "Throw this out for me man." He said winking. Collins nodded.

"Bye!" Angel sung.

"Rog, I'm sorry I sai.." Mimi began once they were on the sidewalk.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"No, I know it makes you uncomfortable, and I shouldn't have said it."

"No, sometimes things just slip out. It's all in the past, its okay Meems, really."

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" She asked smugly, stopping and crossing her arms across her chest. Roger stopped walking too, pulled his head up and locked his green eyes with her brown ones. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Roger leaned in and touched her lips with his.

"Meems, it's fine. It's all in the past."

"It really is, all in the past."

"I trust you."

"Good."

**Later that night at the MoJo House:**

"9:45." Maureen said aloud. "Late again." She mumbled right as Joanne burst through the door on the phone.

"No Steve, I need you to get the facts about the contract from her. So? Give her a tissue, I gotta go. Bye." She said. "Hey Honeybear." She said dropping her briefcase, locking the door and sitting on the couch next to Maureen.

"Where were you?"

"Ugh, just working with Carrie again. God, the girl never stops crying we never get anything done. At least we get paid by the hour, I finally just handed over to Steve. I can't take it."

"You're always so late Pookie."

"I know, once her case is over things will go back to normal. I would just hand her case to someone else but her dramatics remind me of someone I love very much." Joanne said kissing Maureen's cheek. Maureen just looked at the floor. "Mo, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure you guys were just working?"

"Of course I'm su-. Wait, Mo? Do you think that um I was cheating on you?" Maureen shrugged. "Maureen!"

"It's not SO insane Joanne! You come home late every night, she's a model!"

"Maureen, I would never cheat on you. And sure, she's a model but she has that new "it" face, the troll like one. Mo, I wouldn't."

"Okay." Maureen whispered. "I just needed to know." She said, embracing Joanne.

**Coffin House:**

"That went surprisingly well." Allison said as she climbed into bed.

"Surprisingly? Your Dad loves me, admit it." Benny said smiling, and snuggling in next to her.

"No he just loves that when you drive him to the airport you're the one paying for gas."

"Oh, you don't need to pay for gas." Benny said smirking.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I swear, Benjamin you will be celibate for 12 months." Benny pouted and put his hands up in defeat. "You lived with Roger to long, you act like a sex addicted 6 year old sometimes." She said smiling.

"Night. I love you." Benny said kissing her cheek.

"Love you too."

**On the Street: **

Roger was walking back from the grocery store, with 2 paper bags in his arms when he saw a familiar figure walking ahead of him. It was Lilith. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "He-" Lilith screamed and whipped around.

"Oh, Roger. You scared me." She said, putting her hand on her heart.

"Sorry."

"Are those pencils in that bag? Are you actually gonna WRITE A SONG?" She asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Haha very funny. No actually Mimi just wanted me to stock up on school crap for her, she just enrolled at the community college."

"Ah, yeah she told me about that. You must be really proud of her."

"I am. Hey, why don't you go sign up for some courses, go back to school?"

"With what money?"

"I could…"

"No you can't. Even Mimi won't let you pay for her. There's no way I'm letting you." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Nice socks, and oh my god they match your shirt!" Roger said in a valley girl tone. She was wearing blue, purple, and green tie die socks, black converse, denim shorts, and a matching tie die shirt, with her hair in braids.

"Yeah I tie die them myself, I have a closet full of tie die crap, I've got nothing better to do."

"You could get a job. Do something with yourself, you don't need to let your life waste away."

"Even though I am."

"Hey, don't talk like that. How do you give such good advice to the people at Life Support but you're so different when it comes to yourself. What makes you think they're better than you?" Lilith didn't say anything.

"Ya know, you could give some of your tie die stuff to Angel, she could sell it in her store you could make some cash. Someday that money you took when you ran away is gonna run out and you won't have a place to live. Did you ever think about that?"

"I didn't think I'd last that long. This long to be honest with you." Roger nodded and bit his lip.

"Let me walk you home, you shouldn't be out this late by yourself." Lilith couldn't argue and nodded. She shivered as they began to walk. "Hmm, even though it's June it can still get pretty chilly here at night." Roger said. She just nodded. "Where's your sweatshirt?" He asked.

"I um, don't have it anymore." She said sadly looking down.

"Oh. Um are you okay?" He asked, obviously referring to the night she called the loft.

"Yeah, just got a little scared." She said still looking at the ground.

"Yeah. Hey there's um a thrift store up here I could buy you a sweatshirt."

"No. I don't need your charity."

"Yeah, but you know that you want it. You want it just as bad as you want me." Roger said with a fake smirk on his face. "But sorry, out of the 2 things you want SO badly, you can only have one. So let's go get it." He said walking towards the thrift store.

"Okay." Lilith said smacking his ass. "Got it." He turned around and smiled. "Thanks Rog." She said. He put his arm around her as they walked into the store. After they got her a new sweatshirt Roger walked Lilith back home. She unlocked her door and stepped inside. "Here come in, I'll pay you back for the sweatshirt." She said.

"No, really I…"

"Roger Davis get your ass in here." He smiled and walked in, closing the door and putting the bags on the floor. She started counting out some of her singles.

"Lil, it's fine."

"No here take it." She said thrusting the money towards him. He shook his head and refused to hold it. "If you don't take it I'm going to throw it out the window." She threatened. Roger shrugged.

"Okay." Lilith finally gave up and placed the money on the counter, and then wrapped her thin arms around Roger's waist and whispered a thank you. He returned the hug, but the hug lingered for a bit. Suddenly a flood of memories, memories of hugging another young, quirky, stubborn redhead came into his mind. The hug was lasting longer than Roger was comfortable with so he gently pulled pack "Um, Lilith..." Then he realized that she had been softly crying. "Hey what's wrong."

"I um, I just. Thanks Rog. I'm just really happy it was you stopping me on the street." She said sniffling.

"Oh. Oh Lilith." He said quickly hugging her again, but pulling back to look her in the eyes. "If anybody ever lays a hand on you I'm just a phone call away, alright? And so is Ma-. Okay not very helpful, but Collins and Benny are too. And Mark will always be here to dial 911. Okay?" he asked trying to playfully lighten her mood. He bent down, his face inches from hers. "Okay?" He asked again. She nodded, and wiped a tear away. He gently pulled his face towards hers and lightly placed his lips over her forehead. He couldn't? He didn't… Could he? Did he actually just feel _something_? No. He couldn't have… He quickly pulled away and grabbed the grocery bags, "Lock the door." He said on his way out.

"Sure, Daddy." She said smugly. He laughed

"I'm serious." She nodded as he walked out, closing the door behind him. She walked over to the door and locked it. Roger walked up to the loft door once home and unlocked it, walking into Mark making coffee at the kitchen counter.

"She's asleep." He said when he saw Roger scan the apartment for Mimi.

"What time is it?" Roger asked.

"Eleven forty five."

"Oh my god I was out late. Ugh, I have to tell Meems, I feel so guilty, put these away for me." Roger said putting down the grocery bags.

"Whoa, hey what do you feel guilty about?" Mark asked.

"I saw Lilith on the street and I walked her home…"

"So?"

"So, when we went back to her place…"

"ROGER!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Mark yelled, jaw open, eyes angry.

"NO! God no, Mark." Roger whisper-yelled back. "I just, every time I'm with her I feel like I'm with…"

"April." Mark finished. "They are practically twins." He added.

"Yeah, when I hugged her, and kissed her…"

"ROG!?"

"ON THE FOREHEAD! I felt like I was with April. I felt _something._ Not what I feel with Meems, God I love Meems more than anything. Just _something._"

"So what you feel with Lilith, isn't enough to say make you leave Mimi?"

"Hell no."

"Then, it's just the memory of being with April, nothing to be guilty about."

"You sure?" Mark nodded.

"Mimi is the best thing that will ever happen to you Roger, don't fuck this up." Roger smiled and nodded, walking to the bedroom. He saw Mimi laying, on her back, hair sprawled out, peacefully asleep. God she was beautiful. He loved her more than the world. He ran over and jumped on top of her, trying to wake her up with a passionate kiss. But she screamed

"Get off of me!" And pushed him off, sitting up. She breathed quickly for a few seconds then stopped when she saw Roger. Roger realized what he'd done, what it must have felt like to Mimi.

"Oh Meems, I'm sorry." He said, feeling horrible.

"It's okay." She said putting her hand on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "It's okay." She said again.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you, you were just out so late." She added.

"Oh baby it's okay, I just saw Lilith on the street so I walked her home."

"Aww, baby that's so nice! My boyfriend, Roger Davis, the sweetheart!" She exclaimed kissing his lips. "I love you." She said. He smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you." But he didn't want to be "Her _boyfriend_ Roger Davis the sweetheart". He wanted to be her _husband _Roger Davis the sweetheart. She continued kissing him, moving her hands up his shirt and gently pulling it up. He chuckled and pulled away. "So let me get this straight, I wake you up from your deep sleep and you still want to have sex?"

"Mhmm." She replied kissing him again.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best girlfriend in the world?" He asked. She smiled, but she didn't want to be the best _girlfriend _in the world, she wanted to be the best _wife_ in the world.


	10. Chapter 10: A Double Surprise

Chapter 10:

P.S.- in my head and my story Roger is half Jewish and half Christian, just to clear that up. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

Hannah and Lilith were both walking down the street together, each of them with a big cardboard box in their arms. Lilith was carrying some newly tie died clothes, bringing them to Angel's store to sell, and Hannah was carrying her new art supplies. "Oh my god this box is so heavy!" Hannah whined as they trudged along.

"Ugh tell me about it, no, I should be thankful Angel's letting me put my stuff in her store."

"I wish I had a magic wand that had transporting powers."

"Well judging by that look on your face the past few nights, I'm sure Mark's magic wand is doing its job just fine."

"UGH! LILITH! Your such a pervert, you better stay away from Rog, or it'll only get worse dear."

"Ha, ha very funny but I'm going over there tonight for Benny's surprise party, and I'm going over there tomorrow for dinner. They treat me like I'm some homeless 5 year old, I've eaten their every night this week. It needs to end, I can take care of myself."

"Aw but we like taking care of you!" Hannah said reaching one hand out from the box and pinching Lilith's cheek. She stuck her tongue out at Hannah. "Bye!" Hannah called once she had reached the gallery. There, a tall, brunette man stood looking at some of her paintings. "Hey, good you're key worked." She said. He turned around, revealing his bursting blue eyes

"Yeah." He said walking to Hannah and quickly pecking her cheek. "You look so gorgeous hon." He said hugging her.

"You look very handsome." She replied, putting her head on his chest.

**At "Today 4 Fashion": **

"Angel?" Lilith called into the store.

"Hey chica!" Angel said, stepping out of her office not in drag. Lilith smiled as Angel led her to a display table with 2 shelves and a mannequin on each side. "So we'll just lay out your stuff on the table, organize it by size, and then we can dress the mannequins. Lilith nodded.

"Thanks Ang, for letting me do this."

"Oh of course chica! This stuff is so cute!" Angel exclaimed, holding up a purple, blue, and pink tie died tank top.

"You can keep whatever you want!" Lilith told her sincerely, folding a pair of gym shorts.

"THIS! Definitely, thank you love!" Angel exclaimed putting the tank top aside. "I always wear clothes from the store anyway, sh don't tell anybody." She whispered. They continued folding, organizing, and dressing the mannequins for about another half hour when they finished. "Okay, Lil, stay right here!" Angel cried, running across the store to grab a hot pink pencil skirt, and matching suit jacket, she grabbed the tank top and ran into her office, coming out minutes later in the complete outfit, with her wig on.

"Oh my god that is the cutest outfit Ang!" Lilith cried as Angel strutted through the store, before hugging and kissing Lilith on the cheek

"Bye chica, have a good day!"

"Thanks Ang, you too."

**At the Loft:**

Mimi and Roger were both standing in the kitchen, in their pajamas Mimi was wearing pink and grey polka dot pants with a grey tank and Roger was simply shirtless, in his plaid pj pants. Mimi was washing the dishes and Roger was drying, and after each dish he did Mimi rewarded him with a kiss. There was a knock at the loft door and Roger was more than happy to stop his cleaning duties to answer it. He swung the door open. "Roger! Honey!" A female voice cried, running into his arms for a hug. Mimi walked around the counter and peered into the doorway. The woman was blonde, and in her late 50's and a man of about the same age stood beside her. She kissed Roger on the cheek and then spotted Mimi. "You must be the famous Mimi!" She cried running to hug and kiss her too.

"Um, Meems these are my parents." Roger said shaking his father's hand. Mr. Davis then walked over to Mimi and gave her a small hug.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys." Mimi said.

"Roger Davis, you mean to tell me that you walk around this loft shirtless?!" Mrs. Davis exclaimed.

"Um, well we were washing dishes, and god knows my shirt would just get soaked, so…" Roger said as his parents chuckled.

"Well um, we should both um get dressed you two can just chill here." He said leading Mimi to the bedroom.

"Chill? Oh Roger..." Mrs. Davis commented smiling taking a seat on the couch. Roger and Mimi walked into the bedroom and Roger closed the door behind them.

"There must be some rumor going around that we like surprise visits, huh?" Mimi said, walking over to her dresser to grab some jeans and a blouse.

"Oh yeah, maybe Mark's mom will be next." Roger replied, throwing on some jeans and a polo. Mimi laughed, thinking of all the chaotic voicemails Mrs. Cohen always left. "I'm sorry Meems."

"It's okay Roger." She said, placing her hands on his chest and kissing him tenderly.

"I love you." Roger said.

"I love you too." They both quickly fixed their hair in the mirror and then headed back out into the loft where Mr. Davis was seated on the couch, and Roger's mom was wandering around the room looking at all of the nicely framed pictures Mimi and Mark had hung up, and put on shelves all around the loft. Mrs. Davis picked up one of a much younger looking Roger, with light eyeliner, and short bleached blonde hair, with an earring, his arm around a small, quirky redhead, with lots of eyeliner, and hot pink lipstick, and purple streaks in her hair.

"Roger, who is this?" She asked as Mimi and Roger took seats on the couch. Roger nervously said

"Um, that's April, remember a long while back I told you I was dating her. Um she died a few months later."

"Oh Rog, I'm sorry." Roger just nodded.

**On The Street:**

Mark walked slowly down the sidewalk, filming Alphabet City street life. He zoomed in on a dealer, stealthily slipping drugs into a young man's hand, the boy slipping him some money. He filmed 2 girls arguing on the sidewalk, and a little girl pulling her mother's hand trying to get into a store with brightly colored clothes in the window. It was Angel's store. Mark peered in and waved to Angel who smiled and waved back. Mark walked to Hannah's gallery, but stopped in the doorway, putting his camera down. Hannah was standing in the gallery, her face and hair had green paint in them and she didn't have a shirt on. A young brunette man, also shirtless and paint coated was smiling and laughing, he handed Hannah a shirt and they both put them on. Hannah pecked the man quickly and he walked out "Bye baby!" He called as he left. Mark felt his heart shatter. He couldn't breathe for a moment.

"_A paint fight, just like we did"._ He thought to himself. He waited a few seconds, letting the pain settle before cautiously walking in.

"Hey!" Hannah exclaimed skipping up to him and lifting her head to kiss him. He quickly turned so that her lips met his cheek instead of his lips.

"Hi." He said.

"You alright?" She asked.

"You have paint in your hair." He said.

"Hm yeah I was just working on a new piece."

"So you weren't cheating on me with that guy?" Mark asked angrily, surprised at his own forwardness.

"What?"

"Hannah, please don't play dumb. I just saw you! With that guy!"

"Mark, it wasn't what it…."

"Looked like, sure it wasn't. So you two weren't walking around shirtless, and you guys didn't kiss, he didn't call you baby, and you didn't have a flirty little paint fight just like we did."

"Mark, please you have to believe me!"

"Well I don't. Bye Hannah."

"No Mark, that's Garrett he's an artist, a friend of mine from NYU, he wants to share the gallery with me."

"GOOD! You can have fucking paint fights everyday and then fuck all you want too! Sounds good Hannah congratulations!"

"HE'S GAY MARK! GAY!" Mark froze. "Gay. Gay guys kiss girls on the lips to be friendly, I walked around shirtless with him because he's gay, he called me baby because he calls everything with lungs baby." Mark was speechless.

"I ugh I didn't know Han, I'm sorry." Hannah just looked at the ground.

"You can't blame me Hannah; I saw it with my own eyes."

"Yeah but you could've listened to me, trusted me for a second while I explained."

"I'm sorry."

"I've got work to do Mark." Mark kissed her temple tenderly and walked out.

**MoJo House: **

Maureen sat nervously by the phone, biting her nails and tapping her foot impatiently. 2 weeks ago she had auditioned for "Beauty and The Beast" On Broadway, for the part of Belle. She had gone on her callbacks last week and would get a phone call tonight telling her if she got the part or not. RING! "HELLO!?" She answered anxiously.

"Maureen? It's Alan." Alan was her agent ."You got it girl!" He yelled.

"YES! THANKS ALAN!" She exclaimed hanging up the phone and cheering, jumping up and down. "YES!" She cried.

**Back at the Loft: **

"I'm also sorry that we just dropped in like this, it's very rude of us. But we were seeing a show here in the city and we decided to come see our little baby. Oh, you're not so little anymore are you Rog?" His mom said.

"No, I'm a big boy Mom."

"How's the band going?" Mr. Davis asked.

"Really good Dad, we just need to lay down a few more songs before our album, and we each one $13,000 dollars at this competition a few weeks ago, we're doing a lot better than we were a few years ago."

"I'm proud of you kid but um, speaking of doing better than a few years ago…"

"Yes Dad, I'm still clean."

"Good, let's keep it that way." Mr. Davis said proudly smiling. Roger nodded and slipped his arm around Mimi.

"You're taking your AZT?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Yes, I don't need you to remind me Mom."

"That's what Mark's for." Mimi said, making his parents laugh.

"Oh how is Mark?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"He's gotta girlfriend, he's doing pretty well for himself, selling a lot of his films."

"Oh that's good. So where are you spending all that money you won?"

"Just saving it. You know me and Benny made up, so we're rent free, the loft may be messy but we like it like this. Mimi's going back to school so I tried spending some of it on that but someone wouldn't let me." He said looking at Mimi accusingly. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Mimi you're going to school! That's wonderful dear! Pardon me for asking but how old are you?"

"I just turned 21."

"We know, it's a big age difference. But we're cool with it."

"Oh did you hear that Ryan, he's "cool with it"!" Mrs. Davis said to her husband, mocking her son's choice of words.

"I mean that we love each other." Roger said rolling his eyes and kissing Mimi's cheek.

"So Mimi where do you work?" Mr. Davis asked.

"Oh god. Well um, I'm a dancer." Mrs. Davis smiled, "…at a club." Mimi finished cautiously.

"Oh my sister was an S&M dancer, she used to get so mad when people called her a stripper, "there's a difference" she'd whine." Mrs. Davis said. Mimi let out a sigh of relief

"There IS difference." She defended making the Davis' laugh.

"Sure there is." Roger teased.

"I remember she made lots of money doing it though."

"Yeah, pay's great." Mimi said. Mark then came bursting through the door

"I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" He yelled but stopped when he saw Roger's parents.

"Mark!" Mrs. Davis exclaimed, running up to him and hugging and kissing him.

"Hey Mrs. Davis!" He returned the hug. He walked over to Mr. Davis and shook his hand.

"Sit down Mark." He said. Mark sat next to Mimi.

"So why are you an idiot Mark, besides the obvious reasons?" Roger asked, Mimi playfully swatted his leg right as Mrs. Davis scolded him

"Roger!". Mimi and Roger's mom shared a smile before giving Mark their attention.

"Having a great girl as a girlfriend is hard work." He said leaning his head on Mimi's shoulder.

"No, having a great girlfriend is easy, it's being a great boyfriend that's hard." Roger corrected. "Yet somehow I manage to pull it off seamlessly." He said leaning back with his hands behind his head. Mark and the Davis' laughed, and Mimi snorted. "Hey!" Roger exclaimed "I'm a good boyfriend! He defended.

"I'm sure you are sweetie." Mrs. Davis said in a motherly tone.

"Traitor." Roger whispered to Mimi. She stuck her tongue out at him. He pinned her against the couch, lifted up her shirt and gave her raspberries on her belly button. She giggled along with his parents. "AH!" Roger cried, picking his head up and holding his bleeding lip.

"What?!" Mimi cried.

"I cut my lip on your belly button ring!" He exclaimed.

"That's what you get." She said playfully.

"Oh baby, let me clean it up for you." Mrs. Davis said walking towards him.

"No Mom, you can't. Sorry."

"Right." She said sitting back down.

"I'm sorry Mom. For everything." Roger said sincerely.

"It's okay Rog, I still love you." He nodded as Mimi grabbed his hand and started walking to the bathroom. Once they were in there and Mimi was cleaning up his lip Mrs. Davis said to Mark "Isn't he worried about Mimi touching his blood?"

"No, um, ugh well Mimi's positive too."

"Oh that poor girl she's so young." Mr. Davis said. Mark just nodded. Mimi gently pressed the gauze onto Roger's lip. He watched her contently as she messed with her hair in the mirror.

"My god look at me they probably hate me."

"No, they love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because there's no reason not to Meems." Mimi continued putting pressure on his lip. He looked up at her. She locked eyes with him

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful." He said giving her a small smile, his cheeks blushing a little bit. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"But I'm nothing compared to my handsome as hell boyfriend." She said leaning down and looking him straight in the eye. "With his sparkly green eyes, and creamy skin, and his strong arms, oh and that hair." She said seductively. He smiled and she took off the gauze, his bleeding had stopped. For a single moment he felt so vulnerable, almost weak against her, he felt light and airy, like he was high, but better. "Roger, why are you looking at me like that?" It was true Roger had an unusual softness, and a gleam in his eyes.

"Because I love you." He said, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, now let's get out there." Mimi said, giving him a very small, calm kiss. They walked out hand and in hand, back to the couch. Mark had poured everybody drinks, as he indulged in conversations about his parents with Roger's. After they all finished laughing about Mark's mother sleepwalking and locking herself in the car Mr. Davis turned his attention to Mimi.

"So what's your nationality Mimi, not Jewish like Rog I'm guessing.."

"Um no, not Jewish. I was born in Barcelona Spain, and I lived there for a few years but then my parents divorced and my Mom moved all my siblings and me to Jersey."

"Ah, so did you have a quinceanera?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Ugh yes." She said.

"Oh do you have a picture!? You must have been gorgeous!?" Mrs. Davis exclaimed.

"Um yeah, but only if you show me a picture of Roger at his bar mitzvah!" Mimi said grinning at Roger mischievously. Mark snorted.

"Oh, funny Cohen? Well Mom show her the one of me at my bar mitzvah with my best buddy Mark beside me." Mark turned red and put his head in his hands. Mimi walked to her room and came back with a beautiful picture of her descending from a royal looking staircase, with big, luscious black curls in her hair, her makeup was flawless, and she wore a bright red gown, and a golden crown. The dress hugged her body beautifully, her skin was shining, and her stunning brown eyes looked happily at the camera, as she smiled.

"Oh darling you look just gorgeous!" Mrs. Davis exclaimed, the other 3 agreeing as she blushed. Mrs. Davis pulled out a picture from her bag. It was one of a blonde Roger, his hair was short and spiky. He was wearing a clean cut black suit and a blue yamaka, his teeth had braces on them and he had his arm flung around another blonde kid, Mark, with his dorky glasses, red braces, suit, and matching yamaka. They both looked mid-laugh in the picture.

"AW! This is the cutest picture ever!" Mimi exclaimed as Roger and Mark both blushed and put their heads in their hands. Mimi gave Mrs. Davis the picture back and leaned her head on Roger's shoulder.

"Ellen, our show starts in half an hour, we better get down there." Mr. Davis said. All of them stood up.

"Goodbye Marky." Mrs. Davis said hugging and kissing him she did the same with Mimi and said "It was so wonderful finally meeting you Mimi. Take care of my son." Mimi nodded. "Oh sweetheart! I've missed you so much! You need to come visit Scarsdale, you too Mark! I love you Roger!"

"Love you too Mom." Mr. Davis shook Mark's hand, kissed Mimi's cheek, and exchanged a small hug with Roger.

"Take care kids." He said as they walked out the door. Mimi planted a big kiss on Roger's lips.

"That went really well, they really like you Meems." Roger said pulling away. She just smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Time to get ready for the party." Mark said. Mimi and Roger groaned as they walked to the closet and pulled out the decorations and supplies they'd bought the day before and party-fied the loft.

The first people to arrive for Benny's surprise party were Maureen and Joanne bearing party hats, candy, and a piñata. "A piñata Mo, what are we 5?" Roger asked.

"You sure act like it sometimes Mr. Davis." This comment soon resulted in a poking fight between the 2. Next was Hannah, who had picked up the cake from the ice cream store. She hugged everyone hello but only smiled slightly at Mark.

"Hey Han." Mark said to her as she emptied out the freezer trying to find a place for the cake to go.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, I really am, I'm sor…."

"It's fine Mark."

"No it's not because you're still upset with me."

"No it's not, not fine because I'm still upset with you it's not fine because you didn't trust me."

"You're right. I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion and I should have given you a chance." Once she had gotten the cake in the freezer she just stood with her arms crossed. "C'mon let's go to my room." Mark said pulling her hand.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this with sex."

"I'm not trying to, just c'mere." She took her hand out of his but still followed him to the bedroom. "Sit." He said. She took a seat on the bed and crossed her arms. He rummaged around in his closet and took out his projection equipment. He set it up on the wall, and put in a tape. "Hannah Bloomberg" in white letters over a black background came up onto the screen. Clips of Hannah began to show on the screen. Candid ones of her painting, her and Mark's paint fight, her and Mimi baking cookies, her dancing down the street, her and Mark kissing, Roger when he attacked her with water guns from behind the kitchen counter, her trying to lift some of Roger's weights, her jumping on Mark's bed, kissing Mark's cheek, eating cereal, and many more. After about 5 minutes, when the film was over tears were in her eyes. "I'm sorry Han." Mark said. She nodded and kissed him lightly. They joined the rest of the group in the living room, Angel and Collins had arrived with plenty of alcohol and were talking with Maureen and Joanne. Mimi and Roger were making out on the couch.

"Hey where's Lilith?" Hannah asked. Everyone shrugged, but then Mimi pulled away from Roger

"Oh she said that she was visiting a friend in Manhattan today and might be late." She said, kissing Roger again.

"What time is Ali bringing Benny?" Mark asked.

"About 20 minutes." Collins said, peering at his watch. For the next 15 minutes they all talked, and then started getting out the blowers, glow sticks, and confetti. Maureen turned out the lights and they all hid in different parts of the room. Mimi and Roger leaned up against the kitchen counter kissing. Hannah and Mark were behind the couch doing the same. Collins was behind the door, Angel was in Roger and Mimi's room, and Maureen and Joanne were huddled behind the TV stand. They heard Allison and Benny's voices walking up the stairs, and heard Benny's key in the door, it swung open

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled as Allison turned the lights on. Benny didn't even flinch, just laughed and said

"Wow guys, a piñata." They all cracked up as me moved towards it and grabbed the baseball bat. "Thanks guys, now let's go red ranger!" He exclaimed, whacking the power ranger piñata.

"My turn!" Maureen squealed. They each took turns with the bat, pounding on the poor piñata, until Roger finally went up. He took the bat in his hands and BAM! Candy poured out.

"Aw that's my muscle man!" Mimi cried, kissing Roger's cheek before diving into the pile of candy. They all sat in a circle with their little bags of candy, munching on it and talking.

"I think Mo has big exciting news for everyone." Joanne said.

"I'm playing Belle in Beauty and The Beast!"

"On Broadway!? Mo that's amazing!" Collins said hugging her. Everyone congratulated her.

"How's the store Ang?" Mark asked, "I always see little girls looking at those bright windows."

"Oh it's great, Lilith's tie die stuff sells so fast!"

"My idea!" Roger exclaimed putting a hand in the air. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Sure it was hon." Roger's jaw dropped

"It was!" He exclaimed. Everyone just laughed and rolled their eyes and muttered

"Sure Rog." as he playfully squinted his eyes at Mimi. She kissed his cheek.

"Where is Lilith anyway?" Collins asked.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Mimi said.

**Meanwhile:**

Lilith had just finished up visiting her old friend Olivia, in Manhattan, and was walking her way towards her apartment to grab Benny's gift before heading over to the loft for the party. But when she got to her apartment building she saw a familiar figure standing there, Ian. "Crap." She muttered. She tried to walk the other way but he saw her.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Go away Ian."

"Aw, well don't you think baby, that you owe me an apology for the other night? Oh, well don't worry about I was just planning on getting even." He said, and Lilith felt his fist pound into her eye. He jabbed her nose, her stomach, punching her everywhere, kicking her, and throwing her against the brick building. She could feel blood trickling from multiple cuts on her arms, legs, stomach and back. She could feel the blood from her nose move down her face; she felt one of her teeth being lose, and blood pouring from it. She could feel her eye swelling from his punch, filling with tears. The last words she heard him say before it all went black were "Damn, I need a hit, see you hoe." Right before his fist hit her eye one more time. She woke up on the ground about 10 minutes later. Her clothes were still on so she knew that he hadn't raped her. She tried to get up but was too weak. She managed to crawl with her purse to the payphone outside her building. She stepped inside the booth, and leaned up against it. She slipped in some money and dialed the loft.

"Don't pick up Mimi, not Mimi." She whispered.

"Hello?" It was Roger. Lilith sighed of relief.

"R, Roger." She whimpered.

"It's Lilith, he, he, he hurt me Rog. By my building I need help." She stuttered.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'll be right there just hold on."

"Don't tell Meems, please."

"Okay."

"Bye." She heard Roger click the phone off and she stumbled out of the booth, landing on the ground she sat up and put her head on the phone booth and cried.

**At The Loft: **

"Um, Collins c'mere." Roger said. Collins put down his Stoli as the group continued talking. "You know Lilith's boyfriend Ian?" Collins nodded. "He hurt her tonight, real bad, I need to go make sure she's okay, but if just I go it'll be suspicious, and she doesn't want Meems to know."

"Okay, I'll come, we'll go get some more beer." Collins said.

"Thanks man."

"Of course, anything for Lil."

"Hey um me and Rog are just gonna run out quick and grab some more beer, we'll be back soon."

"Okay." Everyone said and went back to their conversation. Mimi waved as they walked out the door, Roger smiled. Once the loft door was closed they both ran down the stairs, and all the way down the street and around the corner to Lilith's building, by now they'd both grown tired and had slowed down, but as soon as they saw Lilith's figure up against the phone booth they sprinted towards her.

"Lilith!" Roger said, putting his arms under her and lifting her up.

"Rog it hurts." She moaned.

"I know. I know, just hold on you'll be okay." He said walking up the stairs with her, Collins in tow with her purse. Roger put her down gently on the couch. "Lil, what happened?"

"He was waiting in front of my building, and, and, and j,j,j just attacked me." She sobbed.

"Shh Collins will call an ambulance."

"NO!" Lilith exclaimed. "No, no ambulance, no hospital." Roger nodded.

"Do you have a first aid kit here Lilith?" Collins asked, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Bathroom." She said pointing. Collins headed toward the bathroom and returned with it, beginning to clean her up.

"Where is he?" Roger asked, an angry fire burning in his eyes.

"I don't know, he ran off. I think he said something about getting a hit."

"Lilith I really think we should take you to the hospital." Roger said firmly.

"NO! I don't fucking want to go to a god damn hospital!" She yelled, getting upset.

"Okay, no hospital." Collins said looking at Roger. "She'll be fine."

"Fine. Where does he usually go to shoot up?" Roger asked.

"He buys his crap from this guy named The Man, and he usually heads in one of the alleys near the Cat Scratch."

"Got it. I'm gonna go find him." Roger said heading out the door before Collins could talk some sense into him. Roger ran to the Cat Scratch Club as fast as he could. _"Fucking bastard, how dare he does this to someone, I'll kill him." _Roger thought to himself. He peered down one of the alleys and saw in the dim light a very familiar black jacket. "_That's him."_ "Ian." Roger said, walking towards him.

"Who's asking?" The man asked turning around.

"The guy who just found your ex girlfriend bleeding on the streets because of you."

"Hmph, what you that whore's new guy now?"

"No."

"Oh, well you'd be lucky if you were, she's pretty good in bed, or more in our experience on the street. Damn that girl puts up a tough fight, too bad she always loses anyway. It's strange whenever we slept together her screams were more of pain than pleasure, it's strange." Ian said smirking meanly at Roger. "Something wrong buddy?" He asked still smirking. Roger charged at him, impounding his fist into Ian's stomach, and then his eye. He stumbled, but fought back. Roger dodged his punches and gave him one final punch to the eye, as Ian stumbled back something fell out of his pocket, a small plastic baggie filled with white powder.

"Drugs?" Roger asked picking it up. "Heroin, you know because of the way this shit screwed up my life I normally wouldn't give this back to somebody who dropped it, save them the trouble. But jackass, you deserve it." He said handing it back to him, as sirens blared and blue and red flashing lights filled both of their eyes. Ian ran the other way, as Roger dropped the bag "Crap." He muttered with a look of pure shock and panic in his eyes.

"You're under arrest by the city of New York for the possession and dealership of illegal drugs." A man said, as Roger felt himself being cuffed._ "Major crap." _Roger thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11: Apologize

Chapter 11:

Roger was sitting on the bench in his jail cell, leaning up against the wall, with his arms crossed. He was deep in thought. He had been in jail for 2 days, it was 1:00 pm on his 3rd day and nobody had come for him. The police had contacted the loft and said they spoke to somebody, so Roger knew that they knew he was here. They also must know what he'd been charged of. It wasn't surprising that no one was here to visit or bail him out. He thought about what Mark must think of him. Mark was the one who was there through Roger's withdrawal, April was there but did drugs herself, and was never one to help. Mark was the good friend, He had gotten him off drugs, and hell if it wasn't for Mark Roger wouldn't have the life and girlfriend he had now. He'd still be the mourning, selfish, asshole that he was after April died. He thought about Mimi. Just months ago Roger had broken up with Mimi because he thought she was doing drugs, now look at him. He could only hope that Lilith or Collins had explained what happened. Mimi must hate him. He spent the next 15 minutes thinking of ways that he could make it up to her. _"Well you could FINALLY propose!"_ He thought to himself. He put his head in his hands, he was too cowardly.

"Roger Davis." A voice said, Roger looked up at the cop.

"You're bail has been paid, you're free to go."

"What?"

"A Benjamin Coffin The Third bailed you out, you can leave." Roger nodded and got up, following the cop down a hallway, at the end Benny and Allison stood.

"Hey." Roger said. "Thanks."

"Anyti…" Benny began.

"What the hell is wrong with you Roger?!" Allison asked, interrupting her husband. "Doing drugs!? Really Ro!? You're unbelievable."

"Wait, nobody told you?"

"Told us what?"

"What happened."

"You mean getting arrested for possession of heroin, yeah we were told about that." Allison said, they began walking outside.

"Ally, Benny I wasn't using the drugs! I swear. You guys, I know it looks bad but you've got to believe me!"

"So what really went down Rog?" Benny asked.

"Are you actually going to believe me?"

"If you're story makes sense." Benny replied, putting on his sunglasses.

"Okay so, at your surprise party Lilith called. Her ex, Ian, had beaten her up bad so she called us. Collins and I went out to help her, we found her lying on the sidewalk, bleeding, bruised, and crying. Collins brought her inside to clean her up and I went out to find the bastard. He was buying drugs in some alley near the Cat Scratch Club, so I started hitting him. In the middle of the fight his drugs flew out of his pocket. I picked them up and since he deserves to have them ruin his life I was giving them back to him and that's when the cops showed up. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." A moment of silence passed over as Benny and Allison thought.

"I believe you." Benny said, the 2 knuckle touched.

"It makes sense, Lilith hasn't been to the loft at all since it happened, but she was on the phone with Mimi the other day. Mimi hasn't spoken to Collins, maybe Lilith twisted the story a little bit." Allison said. Roger kissed her cheek and Allison made a disgusted face and pushed him off of her. Benny laughed

"But there's one thing about your story that just doesn't add up." He said.

"What!?"

"You don't look like you were in a fight."

"That's cause the stupid bastard didn't get a shot on me." Roger said smiling smugly.

"Well if you want them to believe you we're going to have to take your ego down a notch."

"Fine." Roger said turning and facing Benny. "Hit me." Benny smiled, looked around and then nailed Roger right in the eye. He groaned, and stumbled backward.

"Much better." Benny said, patting Roger's back as his eye began to swell.

"Ha. Thanks man."

"Anytime Davis, anytime." Benny said, opening the door to the building as the 3 made their way upstairs to the loft. Benny unlocked the door with his key and they stepped inside. Mark and Hannah were sitting on the couch, messing with some of Mark's film equipment, Collins was looking on, and Mimi and Angel were in the kitchen. As soon as Roger walked in the door the room went silent. Mark glared for a few seconds but then stood up and grabbed for Hannah's hand

"Let's go." They both got up and walked to his room. Mimi glared at Roger with tears brimming in her eyes, a passionate, angry, burning fire burned in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Hey Rog." Angel said weekly, walking up and hugging him. "You have some things to explain." She whispered. He nodded. "Collins I think we should go." She said he nodded, stood up.

"Bye Meems." She ignored him. Collins quickly hugged Roger and whispered "Good luck man." Benny and Allison said their goodbyes and left too.

"Hi Mimi." Roger said cautiously, walking towards her. She just kept glaring. "I know that this looks really bad. But I promise Meems, I swear. Those weren't my drugs and I had no intention of using them. Before I explain I know you've got a lot of crap to say to me. So just say it." He told her, as tears welled up in his eyes.

"¡Usted es un joder enfermo que está bastardo! ¡Usted nunca se fía de mí, usted me acusa de utilizar drogas! ¡Y usted sale y hace esto! ¡Usted es increíble y yo le odio! ¡Yo nunca me fiaré de usted otra vez usted alza asno! ¡SOMOS SOBRE!" Mimi exploded. (You're a sick fucking lying bastard! You never trust me, you accuse me of using drugs! And you go out and do this! You're unbelievable and I hate you! I'll never trust you again you jack ass! WE'RE OVER!)

"I don't what that means."

"It means I'm moving out tomorrow."

"No! Mimi, please just listen to me, just for a minute, please Mimi!" He begged as tears started pouring from both of their eyes.

"Do you really have that horrible of a life Roger!? That you have to turn to drugs! Lil was right… and I can't believe you and Collins. You really tried to hook up with one of my friends Rog!?"

"WHAT!?" He screamed.

"Please, Lilith said you went over her house with Collins after Ian punched her during the party and you put moves on her while you had ice on her Rog! And then when she rejected you, you said you needed a hit and left! She said Collins gave you money!"

"Mimi, I swear to god that's not what happened."

"Then what did, and what happened to your eye?"

"Okay, so during the party Lilith called here. Ian met her by her apartment and beat her up bad. Me and Collins headed down there to help her, she was lying on the street bleeding and bruised and crying. I brought her inside and Collins took care of her while I headed out to find the bastard. I kicked his ass and in the middle of the fight the drugs came out of his pocket. I picked them up and that's when the cops showed and Ian ran. Meems I wouldn't lie to you, that's what happened. I love you more than the world, more than anything. I'm never touching drugs again Meems, they're totally not worth you." Silence.

"You should go to a doctor about that eye. It looks pretty bad." Was all she said.

"Meems?"

"I don't know who to believe Roger!"

"Mimi I love you." He said grasping her hand. "Lilith didn't want us to tell you about what happened. I would never turn to drugs, Meems my life is perfect, and even if it weren't I have you, drugs don't even measure up to you."

"I'm sorry Rog, I don't know what to do." Roger stood up and walked out of the loft leaving Mimi, confused and in tears. He walked all the way to Lilith's house and knocked firmly on her apartment door. She opened the door

"Roger! You're out!" She exclaimed happily diving into a hug. He gently pushed her off, walked inside, and closed the door.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"What?"

"Oh don't even try to play this game with me Lilith. You told Mimi I came onto you, and that I went out for a hit!? After ALL THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU! You're unbelievable." She gulped.

"Roger I'm sorry, just after I told one lie I couldn't stop!"

"What else did you lie about!?"

"Well I lied to you too."

"WHAT?!"

"Ian didn't just randomly show up here." She sighed. "When he told me I would pay for what happened the other night he wasn't talking about when I called you guys. A few days after he called, and we started talking on the phone everyday, things were going well. And then we had a date here for dinner and it was going fine until he wanted to have sex and I didn't so I punched him."

"WHAT!? You've got to be fucking kidding me! After everything that he's fucking done you let him back in your life!? Why do we even bother with you Lilith!?"

"And once I told her that he'd just shown up, I lied about everything else, I don't know why. I just, couldn't, I don't know and I'm sorry Roger. I really am. But if I tell her the truth she'll make me go to a hospital for these cuts and bruises, that's why I haven't seen her. She'll call the police to go find Ian. And I've been talking to him and….."

"I don't believe you." Roger said angrily, turning to walk out the door.

"He's not a bad guy Rog."

"Is that what he tells you? Well good guys don't pull this shit Lilith." He slammed the door and walked back to the loft. Lilith had never felt so guilty. She knew that she had just lost the only true friends she had.

**Loft:**

Roger walked back into the loft, Hannah and Mark had come out of his room and were back near the projector, and Mimi was on the phone. He put his keys down and then went so sit down with Mark and Hannah. "Look Mark. After everything that you've done for me, getting me through the withdrawal, over April. Do you really think that I'm selfish enough to just turn to drugs again? Am I really that bad of a guy? Mark I didn't to the drugs I swear. You're my best friend, you always give more than me but I need you to believe me. Please Mark." He pleaded. Mark looked into Roger's begging eyes. He nodded

"Okay. I believe you." Roger's smile stretched from one ear to the other has he enveloped Mark in the world's biggest hug.

"I love ya Mark." He said, giving him a noogie.

"Love you too." He replied, adjusting his glasses. Mimi hung up the phone and walked over to the couch, wrapping her arms around Roger's neck and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He turned around. "That was Lilith. She told me the truth. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He smiled.

"It's okay." She walked around the couch and plopped down next to him, snuggling into his chest.

"She's coming over for dinner."

"WHAT!? Mimi she just practically destroyed our relationship!"

"But she didn't mean to! She wants to apologize…"

"Yeah by getting a free meal."

"She's coming whether you like it or not!" Mark and Hannah were beginning to feel awkward so they both stood up and walked into his room. Mimi got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, filling a baggie with ice. She walked back over to Roger and sat on his lap, gently pressing the ice to his eye. After about 15 minutes Roger's complaining that the ice was cold was bugging the crap out of Mimi so she put the ice down and kissed Roger's neck. "Admit it, you still care about Lilith. When you love people nothing they do can change it Rog. I think it's sweet that you're all protective and heroic, and brotherly towards her. I think its moy caliente." She purred in her accent into his ear. He turned towards her and placed a hand over her cheek, running his thumb along her face.

"Okay. I love you Meems."

"I love you too baby." She said softly kissing him. "I haven't even spoken to Collins since Lilith told me that crap. I should go over and apologize."

"So should Lilith."

"You know you're right I'll just invite them over for dinner too." Mimi said, getting up from the couch and heading for the phone. She dialed Angel and Collins' apartment. RING! RING!

"Hello?" Angel said.

"Hey Ang it's Mimi."

"Hey chica."

"Um, look I owe Collins a big apology and some explaining. Would you guys maybe want to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Oh sure chica! We'll be there in say 45 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye." As she hung up the phone Mark and Hannah came out of his room.

"We're going out to eat tonight, do you guys need anything from the store, or pharmacy…?"

"We have enough AZT Mark, thanks." Roger said. Mark nodded and put his arm around Hannah.

"Bye guys!" She said cheerily as she waved and they walked out the door. Roger got up and grabbed Mimi's waist, kissing her passionately and running his hands up her shirt.

"Mhmm Rog Lilith should be here any min…." KNOCK! KNOCK! "Now." She finished gently pulling away from the kiss. "Be nice." She said Roger stuck his tongue out as she left to open the door.

"Hey." Lilith said.

"Hey Lil." Mimi said pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Rog."

"Hi." Lilith took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting Ian back into my life, and for taking what you guys gave me for granted, I'm sorry for not telling anyone what really happened Roger, and I'm sorry for lying to you Mimi. I'm sorry for everything, and I'm gonna be different." She said with a hopeful, pleading look in her eyes.

"No Ian." Roger said firmly.

"No Ian." Lilith agreed. Mimi opened her arms and took the smaller girl into a big hug.

"I love you chica!" She exclaimed.

"Love you too." They finally broke apart and Lilith moved onto Roger, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. He bent down and hugged her back.

"Um we invited Collins and Angel, so I could and you can apologize." Lilith nodded.

"So you guys are good?" She asked meaning Mimi and Roger.

"Yeah!" Mimi said happily and wrapping her arms around Roger from the side. Roger snorted

"Puh-lease I'm _always _good right Meems?" She slapped his arm playfully and they all sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"I'm gonna start making dinner." Mimi said, getting up. Once she was up and in the kitchen Lilith turned to Roger and whispered

"I really am sorry Roger." He could tell by the look in her eyes that it was true.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes." She smiled and turned back to the TV. Roger wanted so badly to be mad at her, to never speak to her again. But in her he saw a girl he was once in love with. He saw April, and he even saw Mimi. He saw a young girl who had made a few mistakes, he could only hope that she would turn out like Mimi and become responsible and face those mistakes, and not cower away like April. Mimi got out the cheese, veggies, chicken, salsa, and sour cream and started to put the tacos together. KNOCK! KNOCK! "I'll get it." Roger said getting up and opening the door. Collins and him butted knuckles and then shared a brotherly hug, and Angel squealed with delight as she hugged him. They closed the door.

"Looks like someone's out of trouble, and I don't just mean with the authorities." Collins said to Roger, whispering and gesturing towards Mimi on the last part.

"I heard that." She said pointing a knife at him.

"Uh oh the stripper's gonna stab me!" Collins said, mocking fear. She began chasing him around with the knife until Roger caught her.

"Stop you'll hurt yourself." He said pulling the knife away from her and putting it on the counter.

"Thomas Collins Si usted no fue alegre que usted tendría más respeto para desmoldadores. Proporcionamos entretenimiento para que inmaduro, córneo, el género suyo." Mimi said firmly, returning to chopping vegetables. (If you weren't gay you'd have more respect for strippers. We provide entertainment for that immature, horny, gender of yours.).

"Usted lo dice cómo es chica." (You tell him how it is girl) Angel said giving her an air five. Mimi smiled.

"But um Professor Collins come here for a second." Mimi said, he walked over and put his head on her shoulder and his arm around her. She turned towards him and put her hands around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. "I shouldn't have just given you the cold shoulder like that, I should've known that you were a better friend to me AND Roger than to go off and pay for his drugs for him. I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"I forgive you." He said, enveloping her in a warm brotherly hug. Lilith had stood up by now and was talking to Roger and Angel, when she saw Mimi was done apologizing she waved Collins over to the couch. They both sat down.

"Look Collins, I shouldn't have lied to Mimi and told her what I did."

"Which was…?" "I told her Roger was going to buy drugs when he left my place and that you gave him money. I'm sorry. It was so wrong and I totally regret it! You guys have been so good to me and I feel horrible. It was wrong, and stupid, and I don't have a real reason for why I did it. I'm sorry, and it was a stupid lie anyway because you would never pay for Roger or anybody's drugs, you're way too awesome."

"You're damn straight girl!"

"Actually I'm bi." She said teasingly as she snuggled into his chest and he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"¡Bueno todos el alimento está listo!" Mimi called. Collins and Roger had become familiar with this term and bounded for the table where a platter of steaming hot tacos sat.

"What does that mean?" Lilith asked getting up.

"It means the food's ready and you better come get it before the vultures devour it!" Mimi said laughing as Roger burned his finger on a taco, and he held it up for her to kiss which she did happily. Lilith and Angel laughed and joined the others at the table.

"Oh crap what time is it!?" Lilith exclaimed after about an hour of the men gorging themselves .

"9:00 thirty, why you got somewhere to be?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, I got a job, I'm teaching art classes at the community center." Roger spit his water into his plate and made a terrifying eye contact with Collins who had froze in the middle of reaching for another taco.

"_Art classes at the community center? That's the job April got, right before she…..everyday she reminds me more of her, her looks, her drugs, me saving her from her abusive ex boyfriends, her being a young girl who makes a lot of mistakes, and now this!? Something's weird…." _Roger thought to himself. The 2 men gave each other frightened looks until finally Mimi poked Roger.

"What?" She asked.

"N, n, nothing um that's awesome Lilith."

"Thanks?" She said questioningly since Roger's facial expression was still a little off. "But um thanks for dinner guys, but I start tomorrow and I need to bring my own paint and brushes for the students so I've got to stop at the craft store before they close. Bye!" She said quickly grabbing her bag and rushing out the door.

"We should be getting going too." Angel said. "Wedding planning, it's only a month away!" Collins said excitedly.

"Okay, bye guys." Mimi said starting to clean up the dishes and Roger quickly shoved the rest of the taco he was eating into his mouth to help. Mimi laughed as she watched Roger struggle to chew with his mouth totally full. "Roger, you can't fit it all just spit some into the sink!" She said giggling.

"Nom-i-dowaner-na-nit."

"I have no idea what you just said babe!" Then Roger's neck bulged and Mimi heard a huge swallow.

"I said I didn't want to waste it." Roger said smiling.

"Oh my god that was disgusting!" Roger laughed and grabbed her waist from behind and blew raspberries on her neck. They continued cleaning the dishes, and for every dish Roger dried, like a few days before he was rewarded with a kiss. He finally dried the last fork and gracefully accepted Mimi's last kiss.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Roger whispered.

"Wait! I really am sorry Roger. For not believing you, not trusting you, I should've known that you'd never do that to me."

"Meems, it's okay." She dove for his lips and passionately slipped her tongue into his mouth. Roger deepened the kiss, and snaked his strong arms around her waist. She tightly wound her arms around his neck.

**SEX SCENE START**

He grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg around his waist and pushed her up against the kitchen counter. "Mhmm." She moaned into his lips. He grinded his hips against hers, and grabbed under her butt, lifting her with ease so she was straddling his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, never breaking their kiss until they landed on the bed. He pushed himself up with his arms and whispered in her ear

"I love you so much Mimi Marquez."

"Back atcha weirdo."

"Oh well then I guess you don't want to…."

"I meant to say I love you so much Roger Davis."

"Good." He said smiling, kissing her neck and along her jaw line. He ran his lips along her collar bone, making her moan lightly. He lifted her shirt over her head and kissed from her hand all the way to the inside of her arm up to her shoulder and down the other arm. He kissed her as he undid her bra, and then began kissing the soft skin of her chest. She moaned lightly again and then whispered

"Why are you always in control of me?"

"Because you like it." He whispered into her ear.

"No I think we should switch it up a bit." She said seductively, and before he could reply she had pushed him over and was now on top of him. She ripped his shirt from his body and gazed at his perfect body. She straddled his waist and kissed every inch of his chest, and then gently flipped him over onto his stomach, and sat on his lower back. She massaged her hands into his skin, kneading them into his back and shoulders.

"Oh, oh yeah Meems, feels so good." He moaned. She finished and then reached under him to undo his belt, he could feel himself losing space in his jeans as he became more aroused. She ripped his belt off and then flipped him over again and undid his jeans. But then Roger took control again, landing himself over her and sliding her jeans down her slim legs. He ran a hand up and down the inside curve of her leg and slowly peeled off her panties and took off his boxers. He put his hands on her hips and braced her before kissing, licking, and massaging the sensitive skin of her center. She moaned and wriggled under his touch. "See, you like it when I'm control." He whispered.

"Mhmm." He set himself at her entrance and thrusted himself into her. "Mhmm faster Rog!" She cried. He went faster and came at her from different angles, he went up and down, side to side, deeply penetrating into her. He moaned as he pushed as hard as he could and finished inside of her. She moaned his name loudly as he watched her release. He pressed his lips up against hers.

"I took that apology to heart, and I've managed to let myself forgive you." He mumbled.

"Thank you." She said, kissing him and then curling into his chest and falling asleep.

**Sex Scene End**

4 Days Later:

Hannah and Mimi were in her room, folding laundry. Mimi opened up Roger's closet to put stuff in and saw that his clothes were all over it, totally unorganized, hanging off of hangers, spilling out onto the floor. "Damn it Roger Davis!" She yelled. She put the clean stuff down and marched out to the living room. "Jesus Christ Rog, is it really that hard to keep your closet neat so that when I do YOUR laundry for YOU it makes it a little easier?" She screamed.

"Okay, I'm sorry Meems, you don't have to get upset." Roger said, getting up from the couch where he'd been playing his guitar, and touching her arm gently but she turned on her heal and stormed back into their room.

"Mimi, it's not a big deal, just chill out hon. Is it that time of month?" Hannah asked.

"Yes..no..well yeah…"

"Is it or isn't it Meems?" Hannah asked giggling slightly.

"Well um it is that time of month, but I haven't gotten it yet."

"What? Mimi! Don't you guys use…"

"Sometimes."

"Are you on…."

"Yeah."

"Meems you need to find out! Screw the laundry, let's go get you a test!" Mimi thought about for a moment before nodding and sliding into her flip flops. Mimi and Hannah walked into the loft about a half hour later. Mark was fiddling with his films and Roger was still on the couch playing his guitar. He got up when he saw Mimi walk in.

"Hey um the gang's coming over here for dinner tonight." He said.

"_Ugh Roger!" _Mimi thought to herself. But Hannah put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay." She said. Roger looked at her and said

"I'm sorry about my closet. I know I'm lucky that you do laundry for my lazy ass and I cleaned it up."

"Thanks." She said lightly hugging him, wanting to cry.

"_What if I'm pregnant? He'll hate me…"_ Roger pulled away and held her hand,

"I love you. A, are you okay Meems?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah love you too." She said kissing his cheek and walking off to the bedroom with Hannah in tow. She ripped open the box and looked at the directions. "Okay so I just pee on it and then wait 15 minutes. I need some water!" Mimi exclaimed. Hannah ran out to the kitchen and grabbed 4 bottles of water and ran back toward the room

"What are you doing?" Roger asked.

"Um Meems and me we're um having a water chugging contest." Hannah said nodding.

"Alright." Roger said slightly confused. Hannah smiled and went back into the bedroom. Mimi quickly downed the water as fast as she could and it didn't take long before her bladder was ready to explode. She slipped the stick into her pocket and walked quickly through the loft and into the bedroom. Mimi quickly peed on the stick and placed it on the sink and stood, waiting. She looked at her watch.

"12:30. Okay, 15 minutes." She said to herself. She decided to make herself useful while she waited, so she plugged in her straightener and began smoothing down her curly hair. When she was done she looked at her watch again. "12:39. 6 minutes." She said. She grabbed her nail polish remover and used the cotton swabs to wipe off her nails, and then recoated them with hot pink. Mimi checked her watch again "12:44. One freaking minute." She sat down on the toilet and counted to 120, figuring she should give the test an extra minute so she could be sure it was correct. She closed her eyes and picked up the stick in her hand. "One, two, 3…" She opened her eyes. Positive. Positive. "Positive." She whispered. She was pregnant. "I'm pregnant." She said. Mimi quickly shoved the test back into her pocket and ran, trying to hold back the tears and she ran sobbing into Hannah's arms.

"Positive?" Hannah asked. Mimi nodded and wiped away a tear. They sat down on the bed. "Mimi, what do _you_ want to do about this baby?"

"Whatever Roger wants."

"No Mimi. You have to decide if you want this baby or not. It's not up to him, okay? It's your choice."

"I, I, I can't get rid of it, I wouldn't be able to."

"Okay, so there are 2 other options."

"Two?"

"You can either have the baby and raise it yourself, or you could find a couple while you're pregnant that wants to adopt a baby. They'll pay for all of your procedures and stuff, and then they'll be there when the baby is born and adopt it."

"No, I couldn't do that, have my kid know that it's parents couldn't raise it or didn't want it so they dumped him with some strangers."

"You could do an open adoption, where you stay involved in its life."

"No, so I guess I have one option, to keep it." Hannah nodded. "I always wanted to be a Mom." Mimi said.

"Then honey you're doing something right." Hannah said smiling.

"I'm just worried about Roger." Hannah nodded again. "So I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna be a Mom!" Mimi said half shocked and half excited. Hannah giggled and hugged her

"Congratulations Meem a lee!"

"I just wanna tell him, get it over with. Hannah nodded and they both stood up and walked out to the loft. Roger was on his way out the door. "Roger I need to talk to you." Mimi said.

"Oh, babe I was just heading out to buy some food, they'll all be here around 3:30 and we're cleaned out." He said smiling. "We can talk later, okay?" He asked, walking toward her and kissing her lightly on the lips. She nodded. "Love you." He said.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Hey Meems, The Nanny's On." Hannah said. Mimi smiled and the 2 headed over to the sofa to watch some TV. Roger about 2 and a half hours later returned, his bags filled with groceries and news about a gig next Saturday at The Hard Rock Café. He quickly started unloading food into the fridge and cabinets as all of their friends started to arrive. First Mo and Jo, then Benny and Allison, then Lilith, then Angel and Collins. They were all seated around the sofa and had been talking and playing along with "Wheel of Fortune" on TV. Mimi was so nervous and upset. She sat next to Mark on the loveseat and was biting her nails, and tears were starting to form. Mark put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you okay Mimi?" He asked. She nodded as the tears became harder to hold back. Benny noticed out of the corner of his eye and looked at Roger and nodded his head toward Mimi. Roger put his beer down and walked over to her, grabbing her hand.

"Mimi you alright babe?" She shook her head no as the first tear fell. Roger pulled her up and walked her to the bedroom. Mimi ruffled Mark's hair and smiled at him as she walked by. Roger ran his hand up and down her back soothingly until they were in their room and were both sitting on the bed. He continued to rub her back as she lightly cried. He scooted closer to her and pulled her head to his chest. "Shh Mimi. Babe what's wrong?" She pulled away from his chest and looked him in the eye.

"You'll hate me."

"Hey that's impossible." He told her, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I love you. You love me?"

"Of course I love you Mimi, do you really not know that?" Roger asked looking slightly hurt.

"No, I do. Just okay this is hard."

"You can tell me anything Mimi. C'mon babe I'll always love you." Mimi took a deep breath.

"Roger, I'm pregnant." Mimi watched as his face fell from being a smiley, confident guy, cheering up his girlfriend and in love to first a surprised, then angry, then sad, then confused man.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. We're having a baby." Roger closed his eyes and opened them again, when he opened them pain, and fear, and anger filled them.

"No we're not. We can't have a baby Mimi." He was in a daze, talking in a tone he'd never spoken to her before in.

"Rog..." He stood up abruptly and walked out with a few tears running down his face. Mimi was crying to by now, but a lot more heavily than him. She followed him "Rog!?" She cried as he left the loft and slammed the door. Mimi leaned against the bedroom door and covered her face in her hands. Angel stood up and ran to her.

"Mimi what's wrong?" Mimi just shook her head.

"Um so I'll start the burgers…"

"It's alright Mimi we'll just order a pizza." Benny said.

"Okay, I'm um gonna go take a shower." She said and walked to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Lilith whispered. Everyone shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal,Babies,& Bad News

Chapter 12:

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I've been at the beach all week. Chapter 13 should be up by later tonight but I'm SO sorry if it's not! Enjoy…..

**6 Hours Later After The Gang had Left the Loft:**

"Bye Mimi." Hannah said, poking her head into Mimi's bedroom. She was curled up on her bed facing the wall.

"Thanks for everything. Bye." She whispered turning to face Hannah and waving. Hannah waved back and headed for the loft door where Mark opened it for her.

"Take care of her, kay?" She said, pecking him sweetly on the lips. He nodded and kissed her again for a few seconds. "Bye." She said smiling.

"Night." Mark shut the door and walked to Mimi and Roger's bedroom, knocking on the wall. "Knock, knock." He said. She turned to face him, fresh tears streaming down her face. She smiled weakly at him. He sat next to her on the bed and put a hand gracefully on her back. "Meems, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I'm s, s, sorry Mark. I c, c, can't." She sobbed.

"Okay I understand." She sat up and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure everything will turn out to be okay Mimi. Roger loves you no matter what, everything will be okay." He said, rubbing her back. Mimi picked up her head.

"You got new glasses." She said smiling a little bit.

"Yeah I got them yesterday." She took them off of his face and put them on her own.

"No Mi.."

"What Mark, do I not look gorgeous!?" She asked flipping her hair playfully.

"You always do." A voice said. They both looked at the door, where Roger stood. Mark took his glasses back and got up and walked out, smiling a little bit at Roger. Roger walked over to the other side of the bed and lie down. Mimi did the same. "That was really stupid." Roger finally said. "Walking out, I need to stop running away from things. Mimi, before I say anything just know that I love you no matter what, nothing in the world can change that." Mimi was silent, but nodded. "I don't think having a baby is a good idea for us. I know that you'd be an amazing Mom though. You'd be perfect, loving, caring, fun, and our kid, any kid would love you. But I mean me a Dad? I don't think I could do it, it would hate me. It'd probably cry when I held it and spit its food out at me. I would forget to take it to school, or put its diaper on backwards." Roger giggled nervously as he spoke and Mimi smiled sadly.

"I think you'd make a good Dad." She said gently brushing her hand along his.

"It's not just that though. We've been doing better with money, sure but is this really the place to raise a kid. Is captain crunch and pizza going to cut it? What about paying for school, and clothes, and stuff. It's not fair for the kid to grow up like this. And what abou…"

"I'll work more, extra hours! I'll sell everything I've got! I'll do anything to give our kid a good life. I'll do anything to give it a life at all! I can't terminate this baby Roger! I couldn't do it if I tried."

"And then there's our HIV. I would never be able to forgive myself, if my baby's life was limited from the very moment it began." Mimi was silent as she cried. "I'm sorry Meems but, what if because of this disease our own kid died before we did? I wouldn't be able to do it Meems. Or what if we die, what if we die before our child even goes into the 1st grade? Are we just going to abandon, oh Meems don't cry, it's the truth but are we just going to leave our kid here alone? Meems we can't do this…"

"We can! We can Roger please! Our kid won't be alone, and we're not going to leave it here. We're gonna fight babe! Please Roger we can do this! Our friends would never leave our baby in the dust. We've both been so healthy…"

"Mimi you almost died 7 months ago!"

"I'm not leaving you. But I'm not leaving this baby either."

"This isn't fair Mimi. It's not fair to me for not getting a say, it's not fair to you because pregnancy is going to make you weak, I hate to say it but it will, and it's not fair to our kid."

"For once Roger, this isn't about you. Or what you want, and it's not about me either anymore. Please baby. This could be that one thing that we get to leave behind. Rog, being a parent is one of the most rewarding things…"

"How would you know?" He asked coldly.

"I don't but. But picture it hon, me and you and a person that's a combination of both of us."

"Oh yeah real great, an ex junkie, stripper, wannabe rockstar, that's dying so wonderful."

"I want this baby Roger. I wish you'd just believe me, you'd make one hell of a Dad. But I'm having this baby Roger, whether you want to or not. You can choose whether you want to be a part of our lives, but I'm not giving up this baby for the world." She breathed in deeply, tears draining down her cheeks.

"I love you Mimi." Roger sobbed, grabbing her around the waist and holding her to him.

"I love you. Think about it babe, we can be more than ex junkie, stripper, wanna be rockstars that are dying. We can be parents that push their kid in the swing at the park, our kid can grow up to go to college, become something important. I want me and you to do this together. I love you, please Roger." Roger cried silently.

"Meems."

"It's either me and this baby, or no me." Roger turned to Mimi and kissed her cheek.

"I love you more than anything or anybody in the world." He told her.

"Then do this with me, be a Dad, you can do it babe." He thought for a few moments.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure Roger." He thought for a few more seconds before saying

"Okay. I'll do it. We'll do it. Have a baby." He said in a very unsure tone. Mimi kissed him passionately.

"I love you Roger."

"I'm gonna be a Dad." He said in a dazed tone, his face very thoughtful.

"Yeah, in a few months we're gonna have a little son for you to play catch with or a girl for you to keep boys away from." Roger laughed.

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead. "But we have to go to a doctor. And we're using that money from my band concert."

"Let's save it, for college or something for it."

"Okay. So you'll make a doctor's appointment I just want to hear what the doctor has to say."

"I'll go to a doctor but I'm not changing my mind." Mimi kissed him lightly and then turned her back to him, as he pulled her to his chest and they both fell asleep.

**Meanwhile:**

Lilith walked down the street, coming back from dropping off some new clothes at Angel's store. "Hey pretty lady." She turned around and a familiar face looked her in the eye.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"You're Ian's girl."

"You're Ian's dealer, the man right?"

"Yeah. So first bag's on me."

"I'm clean."

"Yeah I give it 2 weeks max."

"I've been clean for 6 months."

"Yeah and so has that Spanish whore!" The Man said sarcastically.

"Mimi? She hasn't touched a needle and I know that." Lilith turned to walk away but he grabbed her arms.

"You're confused. Don't know what to do about Ian. I mean he's a good guy, but he hits you, I know you're scared, I know you're just dying for a hit. And I know you're lying to Davis. You told him you'd stay away from Ian, and it's killing you that you're not being honest with him. You need it girl." Tears quickly began brimming in Lilith's eyes. Everything The Man said was true.

"Okay." She said, beginning to dig money out of her pocket. "Boy, I've been needing one of these for a long time." She said as she paid him and he handed her a bag of powder and a needle. "I um, I forget how to do it." She said. He nodded and held her wrist, as he prepped her arm and the needle for her before handing the needle to her. She pressed down at let pure bliss be injected into her veins.

**The Next Morning:**

Mimi woke up snuggled under the covers, with Roger's arms around her waist. She could feel his warm breath as it tickled her neck. She smiled, and put a hand on her stomach, and then lifted his hand up and put it on her flat stomach. "There's really a baby in there?" Roger whispered, in his musky, deep voice. Scaring her a bit.

"Yeah, cool right?" She whispered back.

"Mhmm." He replied, kissing the back of her neck.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Woo! Nine thirty, better get up if you want that doctor's appointment!" He said playfully, and tickling her gently. She laughed and pushed his hands away, and stood up

"Maureen's opening night is tonight, remember we're all going to see her and then we're going to the Life." Roger nodded and lifted his head towards her, she bent down and kissed him. Mimi walked out into the loft towards the phone, stopping to kiss Mark good morning on the cheek.

"Feeling better?" He asked as she dialed the clinic.

"Yeah, thanks Mark." He nodded and headed out the door in his polo and Bermudas, camera in hand. Mimi made her doctor's appointment for 1:30, and walked back into the bedroom. "Roger Davis, get off your ass and get dressed." She scolded playfully. Mimi walked over to the closed blinds and opened them, flooding the bedroom with light. His face was in the pillow and he groaned.

"I wish they called this place the city that never wakes up." He complained as Mimi took off her pajamas and put on her purple robe and said

"You're not just sleeping all day, I'm taking a shower and when I'm done I want you dressed!"

"Hey I've got to shower too." Roger's face was still in the pillow and his voice was muffled. "So we've got two options here…" He began. "Option A, you do what you've got to do in the bathroom, and I'll sleep for an extra hour to wait for you to finish, and then I'll shower." She slapped the back of his head

"I don't take an hour!"

"Or, option B…" He turned over and laid on his back, putting his hands behind his head. He smirked "We take that shower together." She rolled her eyes

"Well isn't that what got us in this whole mess in the 1st place?" She asked, walking toward the bathroom. He quickly got up and grabbed her hand, turning her to face him.

"Hey I don't look at this as a mess okay? I slept on it, and I'm not just sticking around because you want me to. I want this baby too okay? I really do Mimi." He told her, holding her face in his hands. She kissed him sweetly and smiled, as he placed his hand on her stomach and bent down. "Hey there kiddo." He said.

"I don't think she can here you."

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?!" He challenged.

"Mother's intuition" she said, grabbing him and pulling him back up to kiss her. He pulled away.

"So let's go take that shower." He said smiling. They walked to the bathroom and undressed, and turned on the water. Mimi stepped in first and Roger followed her. He closed the shower curtain and then pinned her up against the wall kissing her passionately.

"No, Rog I don't wanna."

"Yes you do." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"Stop!" She squealed as he blew raspberries on her stomach. They laughed. "You know, we can't have sex for a certain amount of time while I'm pregnant." Roger's face fall.

"That's a really bad April Fool's joke."

"It's not." She said smiling. He pouted and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too Roggy Poo."

"Wow." They finished their shower and got dressed.

**1:15:**

"ROGER! It's time to go!" Mimi called through the loft as she stood near the door impatiently.

"Chill, I'm coming." He said, coming out of the bedroom. "When are we telling everybody about this?"

"Maybe tonight, after Maureen's show at the café." Roger nodded as they walked out the door and down the street. They made it into the clinic and headed up to the desk to sign in. "Mimi Marquez." She told the receptionist.

"Okay, Doctor Monroe should be with you any minute." Mimi nodded and walked with Roger to sit down. He was in deep thought an so was she.

"_This is really happening. My dream come true. I'm gonna be a Mom! And Roger's gonna be a Dad, I can't believe this!" _Mimi thought, she picked up a magazine about pregnancy and began reading.

"_Man Davis you're quite the coward. Just ask her! You want Mimi to be your wife, and now she's pregnant, you need to hurry it up buddy." _Roger thought as he looked at the pictures of babies and kids on the wall. "_I'm gonna have one of those in a few months."_ He thought to himself. Thinking that made him feel happy, and excited, but kind of scared too. But a female voice interrupted his thoughts and Mimi's reading.

"Miss Marquez, hi I'm Doctor Monroe." She was in her 30's and had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail. She was pail, with sparkly pale blue eyes.

"Hi." Mimi said standing up and shaking hands with her.

"And this is….?" She asked pointing to Roger.

"My boyfriend Roger."

"Hi." Roger said shaking hands with her too.

"Okay then, follow me." She led them down a bright yellow hallway and into a room. "Take a seat Mimi." She said. Mimi sat on the cot, and Roger sat in a chair, and Doctor Monroe hopped on a stool. "Okay, so I'm just gonna ask you guys a few questions and then we'll see how you're doing." Mimi and Roger nodded. "Okay so Roger's the father of the baby?"

"Yeah." Mimi said.

"And you two have been together for how long?"

"A little over a year and a half." Roger replied.

"And you live together?" They both nodded.

"Okay. Next set of questions, Mimi you're HIV positive I see, how long have you had that."

"About 3 years, I'm not sure I found out when I was around 18 and I just turned 21 ."

"Okay, and how has it been going, you stay away from drugs, take AZT?"

"Yeah."

"And Roger do you have HIV?" He nodded. "Is it the same for you, staying healthy."

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Having 2 HIV positive parents increases the risk of spreading the disease to your baby, but there are certain precautions to take to prevent it. One, you take a double dose of AZT, and 2 when you have the baby you have it with a Caesarean Section."

"Okay, I can do that." Mimi answered.

"Good, I'm also going to put you on some daily prenatal vitamins, and some iron pills, just to keep you strong during the pregnancy. So before we take a look at your baby, do you have any questions for me?"

"Um yeah, what are the chances of miscarrying if it's happened in the past?"

"Well, tell me how you miscarried."

"Um, my step father pushed me down the stairs."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Mimi, but the good news is that, that was caused by outside forces, unnatural ones so therefore it won't have any effect on this pregnancy." Doctor Monroe said smiling. Mimi nodded. "Well, I'm just going to basically do some things we do at a normal checkup, to put in your record, and then we'll have a look at your baby and get a picture printed out for you."

"You can do that?" Roger asked amazed.

"Yeah." She said smiling. Mimi got her blood pressure, weight, height, hearing, breathing, vision, and a few other things checked quickly before the doctor began touching her stomach. She lifted up Mimi's shirt. "Now we're going to do a sonogram, so we can tell how far along you are and get that picture. This is going to be cold now." She told Mimi, rubbing a cool gel on her stomach.

"Oh wow that's really cold." Mimi said giggling. Roger slid his chair a little closer to her and held her hand. Doctor Monroe used the wand to rub over Mimi's stomach as they watched the screen.

"And Mimi you are about 3 weeks pregnant, with conception having been around June 27th, any bells ringing?"

"Hm not really, nothing special." Roger said with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. The doctor laughed as Mimi rolled her eyes.

"And there is your baby." Mimi and Roger both looked up at the screen in awe. A peanut shaped figure that was their baby was in the center, surrounded by black and white. Roger was speechless, it was amazing, he had helped make that. Mimi was in awe too, that was growing inside of her! The Doctor pointed out where the head was and printed out a picture, and told them that morning sickness and hormones should be kicking in any day and that there baby looked very healthy. She told them to schedule an appointment in another month unless something feels weird because it's always better to be safe rather than sorry and she said goodbye as they walked out of the office with the picture in hand.

"This is amazing. I can't believe this is our baby. OURS, we did this." Roger said, looking at the picture as they walked.

"I know. See this is going to work out Roger."

"I know Meems, I can't wait to be a Dad. I love you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Love you too." She said resting her head against him as they walked back to the loft to get ready for Maureen's performance.

**At the Theater:**

The show started in an hour and Maureen had just finished getting dressed and was on her way to hair and makeup. Her heart was pounding. Joanne had just left her dressing room along with her parents and sister, she would see the rest of the gang at the Life Café after the show. "Hey Belle." Zachary Pace, one of the towns men, said to her as he got his wig put on.

"Hey, break a leg." She said nervously, her pulse was racing.

"You too." The makeup artist put foundation on her, then her eye makeup, then her lips, and then the hair lady came over and curled her hair, before putting it in a side pony tail.

"18 minutes until show time!" The stage manager, Kenny called into the room. Maureen stood up and headed to the green room that was closest to the wing she entered from and sat down, ignoring the hustling and bustling of her fellow cast members around her.

"OMG look there's her picture!" Mimi exclaimed from her seat, pointing at Maureen's picture and profile in the playbill.

"Chill Meems." Roger said slipping his arm around her. She kissed his cheek.

"You look snazzy in a suit."

"Snazzy? I'll keep it simple and say that you look sexy." Mimi was wearing a pale pink sundress with a light weight black short sleeved sweater and he was wearing a simple, casual black business suit, and a light green button up shirt. She kissed him on the lips this time.

"Can you 2 please end it?!" Lilith asked. They both stuck their tongues out at her. Lilith was seated behind them, next to Hannah , Mark, and Benny and Allison. Joanne was next to Roger and Collins, and Angel was next to him. Finally after more talking the lights went down and the show began, with an eruption of cheers from the Bohos.

**After the show:**

Maureen, as usual, had been amazing, stealing the show away with her wonderful acting and voice and the whole cast had received a standing ovation. The gang waited on the sidewalk talking for about 20 minutes while Maureen finished up interviews and autographs and they were finally able to walk down the street. "Maureen you were wonderful!" Angel exclaimed. They all hugged and congratulated her.

"You really were good Mo." Roger said with one hand in his pocket, the other around Mimi.

"Yeah, I was!" She said smugly, he made a face at her, and she made one right back before he quickly pecked her on the cheek. The crew continued making their way down the street until they made it to the Life Café.

"Oh Great." Jayden said. Roger stuck his tongue out at him as they all walked to grab tables and put them together and soon were all seated, viewing menus and chattering about Maureen's performance. After they had ordered Benny stood up, beer in hand and said

"I would like to propose a toast to Maureen's noble try- it went well."

"Until I fell." Maureen said rolling her eyes and smiled. The rest of the gang laughed lightly remembering Maureen's trip during the opening number.

"But you were so great Maureen!" Hannah told her. Everyone agreed as a new fast, fun beat begun playing on the radio. Everyone was soon on the table singing and dancing. Mark stayed on the ground and filmed. Roger and Mimi were grinding playfully, Benny was laughing as we watched while he danced with Maureen. Joanne and Hannah and Lilith were all dancing together and Allison and Angel were shimmying back and forth. When the song ended they all jumped down laughing, and started digging into their meals, halfway through Roger whispered something in Mimi's ear. She bit her lip and then smiled and nodded.

"Hey um guys, I think Mimi has some news to tell you." He said. Everybody stopped talking and looked at her. Smiling Mimi said

"I'm pregnant." Everybody was shocked for a second, as Roger took a sip of his drink.

"Mimi! I'm so happy! Congratulations!" Angel squealed clapping. Everybody congratulated both Mimi and Roger.

"So Davis is gonna be a Daddy, who would've guessed?" Benny said smiling.

"Not me." Roger said grinning back at him, everyone laughed.

"Ew, Mimi you let Roger be the father of your kid, how did this happen!?" Lilith cried.

"Well when Mimi and Roger love each other…" Roger began in a baby voice as everyone's groaning cut him off he laughed.

"And yes Roger's the father of my kid. And I wouldn't pick anybody else." Mimi said pinching Roger's cheek. He made a face and then turned toward her and kissed her gently on the lips. She rubbed his shoulder as he popped a French fry in his mouth. The gang continued talking, until Lilith interrupted them.

"Hey guys I'll be right back, I um I think I left my apartment unlocked, I'll be back!" She said, rushing out the door.

"That was weird." Roger said.

"You have the most intelligent vocabulary my friend." Collins said sarcastically. Everyone laughed. Lilith came back about 15 minutes later. She was acting very unusual and when they were paying for their food she reached into the middle of the table to put down some cash and Roger noticed something on her arms that worried him.

"You okay?" Mimi whispered to him. He nodded and they all got up to leave. As they all parted ways by the door Roger said

"Hold on guys." To Mimi and Mark. He jogged over to Lilith. "Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Low Five." He said holding his hand out a few inches from his waist. She made a confused look and slapped his hand, he grabbed her arm and looked at it. "Track marks. You're high." He accused angrily.

"Am not."

"Are too." He said back firmly. "Lilith, I don't know why you're doing this, and frankly I don't care but it needs to end. I'm not talking about this while you're high. You had to lock your door, please more like heading behind the club to meet The Man and shoot up with a bunch of low lifes. This is your 2nd and only chance with this Lilith. If you wanna keep doing this crap than you go ahead and do it. Just stay away from Mimi and I, we don't need this." He said and quickly walked away. She crossed her arms in shame and walked the other direction.

"Is everything okay Rog?" Mark asked.

"Peachy." Roger replied grasping Mimi's hand as they walked. They headed back to the loft and Roger immediately walked to their bedroom and started taking off his shoes and socks, and then his suit jacket.

"Rog?"

"WHAT?!" Roger snapped at Mark who had been standing in the doorway.

"Gosh, nothing never mind." He said, turning around. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Wait, I'm sorry Mark, what is it?"

"I just wanted to talk if that's not too much to ask out of my best friend." Roger sighed.

"It's not. I'm sorry, come in." Mark stepped in the room and sat down next to Roger.

"So you guys are really going to do this? Have a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, it wasn't at first but to be honest with you I'm actually kind of excited." Roger admitted.

"That's good I'm happy for you. But um are you planning on proposing to Mimi anytime soon because you've had that ring for…"

"2 months I know. And I know that I need to do it soon. I just I'm overwhelmed right now."

"Yeah. So what happened with Lilith?"

"What?"

"Tonight you started talking to her and then you were in a pissy mood after. What's up?" Roger took a deep breath and sighed.

"Where's Meems?"

"Shower."

"Damn that girl likes to be clean. But um… Lilith shot up. She had track marks on her arms."

"Are you serious? I thought she was clean?"

"She was, for 6 months. But I don't know… I don't want her in our lives if she's going to pull this crap, it's the last thing we need."

"Yeah Rog, you're right." Right at that moment Mimi walked out of the bathroom in her robe and into the bedroom.

"You have 10 seconds to get out Mark." She said beginning to count back.

"Night." Mark said rushing out of the room. Mimi pulled of her robe and began getting dressed. Roger started unbuttoning his shirt but one of the buttons was stuck.

"Fuck." He muttered.

"What?" Mimi asked. He turned toward her

"This stupid button's stuck."

"Here" She said walking over to him in her tank top and soffee shorts. Mimi unbuttoned the one that was stuck and all of the others too.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm."

"Ugh." Roger groaned when he tried to bend down to pick up his shoes.

"What?" she asked again.

"Ow, sitting in those stupid seats screwed up my back." He moaned, putting a hand on his back.

"I don't think you've ever sat still for that long, so it must be hard on you." Mimi teased, but came up behind him on the bed and pulled him down to sit in front of her. She rubbed her hands into his bare back and kneaded his shoulders.

"Mhmm…" He moaned peacefully closing his eyes. She continued to massage his back and then said

"Here babe lay on the ground I'll walk on your back." He obeyed and she stood on him giggling.

"Oh yeah that actually feels really good."

"I'm not too fat yet?" She asked.

"Nah you're a sexy little lightweight." He grunted as she walked all along his back. Mark snuck in behind them and began filming them as they laughed.

"Mark we know you're there." Mimi said. Then they all 3 cracked up. Mimi continued walking on Roger's back and he turned his head to smile and wave at the camera.

"Good night guys." Mark said turning it off and walking out.

"Night." They both said, climbing under the covers.

**The Next Morning:**

Mimi leaned over the toilet and continued emptying the contents of her stomach like she had for the past 15 minutes. Roger sleepily walked in and sat down next to her. He held back her hair and rubbed her back, leaning his head against the sink. Mimi finally finished and stood up. "You want some breakf…" Roger's question was interrupted by a huge yawn.

"No thanks Rog, you go back to sleep I need to get ready for school." Roger nodded and rubbed his eyes as he walked back to bed. Mimi quickly got dressed, listening to Roger's peaceful breathing. "Bye Roger." She whispered into his ear as he slept.

"Mhmm."

"I'm going to school, I love you."

"Love you." He muttered, falling back asleep as she crept out of the loft. About 10 minutes later Roger and Mark's sleep were both interrupted by an all too familiar voice screaming throughout the loft.

"I HAVE VERY BAD NEWS BITCHES!"

"Thomas you keep your voice down they're probably asleep." Angel said.

"Nah don't worry about it I am totally and completely awake." Mark said, walking out into the living room, yawning, scratching his head and putting on his glasses.

"Apologize!" Angel said to Collins.

"Sorry, but we have really bad news."

"What?"

"They're tearing down the Life Café, the whole building. My store, the café, and Hannah's gallery." Angel said.

"We tried going over to her place but she didn't answer the door so we figured she'd be here."

"No, she probably didn't answer the door because she's hmm what's that thing people do at 9 thirty in the morning , oh yeah sleeping." Mark replied. Collins smiled.

"You two lazy asses sleep way too late."

"Shut up. But whoa that is big and bad news. They're not really doing that are they?"

"I'm afraid so." Angel said sadly.

"Well not if we can help it because we've got a secret weapon." Collins said, "Maureen. She's putting together a protest."

"Nice." Mark said as the loft phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He asked.

"MARK! It's Hannah! Did you hear the news about the building, Mo just called!"

"Yes I did Hannah, chill."

"Oh okay ha sorry."

"It's okay, so you wanna come over tonight?"

"Actually Mo told me to be there soon to have a meeting about her protest."

"Ha, ok well then I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"I'M HERE!" Mo yelled into the loft, bursting through the door. "Pookie couldn't make it but I found Lilith on the street and she's going to help too!"

"Yay!" Angel exclaimed as the 2 of them walked in. Hannah arrived soon and all of the girls and Angel gathered on the floor to start planning themes and posters and more. Mark and Collins hung out on the couch watching some short reels of film Mark had taken in the past few days. Roger came out of his room about an hour later in just his boxers but quickly ran back in when the girls started to laugh at him.

"Aw don't be shy Rog!" Lilith exclaimed. A few minutes later after Roger returned, fully dressed Lilith approached him and Mark.

"Hey um Rog could I talk to you… privately?" She said smiling at Mark.

"I'm not getting up, I paid for this couch." Mark said. Roger rolled his eyes

"Yeah we can talk in my room." He said noticing Collins and Hannah were talking in the kitchen. They headed into the bedroom and Lilith closed the door.

"I know you're upset about the other night." Roger just looked at her. "And I'm sorry. The Man he came up to me and he got to me he found my weakness and I gave in. I'm sorry, I should've thought about it but I didn't. And I'm not gonna do it again I swear."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Lilith said holding out her pinky. Roger wrapped his larger one around hers and they shook on it and headed out to join their friends. They all hung around the loft and then went out to the Life for lunch and then came back right around when Mimi returned from school.

"Hey how was your day?" Roger asked.

"Good, tough. But good… so why are you all here?" She asked after kissing Roger's cheek.

"There trying to tear down the building with The Life, Ang's store, and Hannah's gallery." Roger said.

"Oh my god Mo you should protest it!"

"Way ahead of you Meems…."

"Wait so why are you guys planning this in our loft when we're not even involved?" Roger asked suddenly confused.

"Um because Mark's gonna film it so um you guys um are involved?" Maureen said unsurely.

"Admit Mo you like our beer."

"I like your beer." Everyone laughed and Mimi headed over to the girls.

"What time is it?" Lilith asked.

"3:30." Mark said.

"The art class today starts at 4 I should probably head down there."

"When does it end?" Maureen asked.

"Around 6."

"That's good, Pookie ends work at 7 so you can come back here and then when she comes we can all get pizza or something."

"Okay, thanks see ya guys!" Lilith said as she walked out the door.

**7:15 PM:**

"Hey guys, how's the protest planning going?" Joanne asked as she walked in the door.

"Good, now we're gorging ourselves." Mark said, shoving another slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Oh that's good." Joanne said sitting down and kissing Maureen before reaching for a slice herself.

"I thought Lilith was here." She said.

"She was, but then she went to work, which ended at six, and she said she's be back but I dunno where she went." Maureen said.

"She can be a little ditzy, and the class times change each day so she probably just mixed them up or something." Mimi said shrugging. Everyone nodded and went back to their conversation.

**Meanwhile:**

Lilith had stopped at her apartment on the way back to the loft after work and saw that she had a message on her machine. She pranced on over to the phone and listened to it. "Hey Lil, um it's um Leah." Leah was Lilith's sister. They hadn't talked since Lilith was 15 years old and Leah was 19 and moved out. They had always been close until Leah found Lilith doing drugs and then sped off in her car and left home. "I know we haven't talked in a while. I hear you're out in the city. Um well I'm back home and um I have some bad news Lilly pad." Lilith's heart melted at the sound of her sister's voice saying her old nickname for her again. "I um have a double dose of really bad news." Leah sobbed. "I was at a checkup today and my appointment was interrupted by a call on my cell. It was Mom and Lil, Trevor's dead." Trevor. Trevor was Lilith's beloved little brother. His 15th birthday had just passed. And so had he? What? "He was in a car crash. Um, his funeral's next week so I suppose we'll be seeing you here. Call me and let me know. And um the second news is what the doctor's office just called to tell me. "I um. I have breast cancer. And it's been there for a while and apparently I'm in bad shape with it. They don't know why they didn't find it before or earlier, but I have it. So um please Lilly pad just forgive me and call me about next week. I love you bye." Lilith was in tears at the end of the message.

"_I'm dying, my brother's dead, and now my sister's dying too?! How is this happening!?"_ She wondered as she sobbed. But the one thing that she did know was that there was one thing and one thing only she needed before she headed back to the loft. And that one thing was a hit.

**Loft:**

Soon enough it was 7 forty five and everybody was cleared out except for Hannah, who was spending the night. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower." Roger said. Mimi, Mark, and Hannah were watching game shows on TV. Roger came out of the bathroom in his sweat pants and tank top right when Lilith walked in the door.

"Hey guys, sorry I um got held up." She said. Roger eyed for a moment, and looked her up and down. He saw it on her arms and in her eyes.

"More like you shot up." He said coldly.

"What?" Mimi asked, confused.

"She's high Mimi." Roger said, grabbing for Lilith's arm harshly and showing Mimi the track marks. Roger's eyes were a blaze with anger. "Get out." Roger said.

"You don't understand I needed it!" Lilith said.

"Get the hell out and don't ever come back!" he yelled.

"Roger calm down." Mark said. But he ignored him and kept yelling.

"Go fucking screw with other people's lives! Go find some new people to help you and be there for you and then go and lie to them because you're done doing it here! Go fucking ruin your life I couldn't care less anymore cause I've got a kid on the way and I'm done babying you and caring about you because I'm not YOUR father! So learn to take care of yourself because we're done doing it!" Roger yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You think just because you're gonna be a Dad that you fucking know everything! Well you don't! I needed it Rog I can't take it!"

"Can't take what!? Us helping you get a job, us inviting you over for dinner every night, us being there for you! Well that's fine if you can't take that because we're not giving it to you anymore."

"Well you know what you might not be my father but that kid is gonna have one hell of a tragic childhood after you abandon it here to die with this fucking disease because you can't fucking be responsible and all you ever think about is yourself!"

"Don't you fucking talk selfish to me! I've tried helping you in every way possible, you've gone behind my back and lied and I still forgive you! I'm done forgiving you, so go take your drugs and get the hell out of here, go screw over the rest of your life because that's the only life you care about!"

"You're fucking having a kid that's either going to die before it's 7 years old or is going to be thrown in foster care because it's parents are dead, did you think about what that'll be like for it!? You never even think about what's best for Mimi or what she wants! " Roger's hands met her shoulder roughly and he pushed her hard.

"Rog stop!" Mimi cried,

"Stupid slut, get out!" Roger screamed. Lilith's hand collided with Roger's face.

"You're a stupid fucking selfish jackass and I wish you would just help this disease out and kill yourself like that fucking skanky ex girlfriend of yours." Lilith yelled. Roger lunged for her but Mark ran up to Roger and stood in front of him.

"Calm down man." He whispered.

"Get her out." Roger growled.

"Don't worry I'm leaving." Lilith said turning around and walking out.

"Lil…" Mimi said.

"Don't." Roger snapped at her before stomping his room and slamming the door. Mimi sat on the couch with her arms crossed.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." She whispered after a few moments.

"Mimi I don't think it's a good idea right now." Mark said gently, the tears beginning to brew in Mimi's eyes. She nodded and cried as Hannah sat next to her and put her arm around her. Roger laid in his bed and thought. He thought about everything Lilith said about their kid. What if she was totally right? Roger's mind just wouldn't wander away from it. Mimi, Mark, and Hannah all hung out in the living room watching movies and by about 10 o clock Mimi had fallen fast asleep. Roger finally came out of his room and saw Mimi sleeping. He walked over and lifted her in his arms, carrying her to their room.

"Goodnight guys." He said calmly over his shoulder.

"Night." They both replied. Roger gently set Mimi down on the bed and covered her with the blankets. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Mimi." He whispered before climbing into the other side. It turns out she wasn't very asleep because she turned her head over and whispered.

"Goodnight Rog. I love you." He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Meems. And I love you kiddo." He said resting his hand on her stomach. She giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

**1 Week Later:**

Mimi still talked to Lilith on the phone, and they went out to lunch one day. Mimi never told Roger but he knew, and she knew that he knew but he didn't get angry or upset about it. He had made it clear that he didn't want Lilith a part of his life and that they weren't going to be making up anytime soon. None of the other Bohos talked to Lilith much after they heard what happened besides Angel since Lilith still sold her stuff in the store, and Lilith turned to drugs everyday to get rid of the pain of losing some of the best friends she'd ever have.


	13. Chapter 13: Funerals andBirths?

Chapter 13:

PS- I have absolutely no idea what goes on in Doctor's appointments for pregnant woman or about funerals so I apologize if information is wrong or un realistic. Keep up the reviews! Thanks guys!

Angel, Collins, Roger, Mimi, Benny, and Allison were all sitting on the sofa and floor of the living room in the loft. Mark was fiddling over by the projector and curtain that he had set up on the wall. He had moved the TV stand over and was all set to show his friends the new documentary he had made about them. "I'm so excited I always love your films Marky!" Mimi exclaimed. She was sitting next to Allison and Angel on the sofa. Benny was on the loveseat next to Collins and Roger was sitting on the ground in front of Mimi.

"Yeah we're overjoyed." Roger said sarcastically, taking a sip of his beer. Mimi slapped his head.

"Oh please don't act like they're not good." She said.

"They are good, and I love our whole little "family" get togethers but do we really need to invite _Maureen_?" Roger asked playfully. They all chuckled while Mimi slapped him again.

"He's just jealous that _he's _not the star of any of them." Collins said.

"Am not, and by the way I was the subject of some of Mark's earlier films."

"Yeah the ones no one wants to watch." Benny said. They all laughed while Roger made a face.

"So Mimi, how's pregnancy?" Collins asked.

"Ugh horrible. My back aches, my feet are swollen, I barf everything I eat, and I'm gonna be fat."

"Aw chica you'll always be beautiful." Angel said, stroking her friend's hair.

"Maybe, but I have to wear gross maternity clothes soon."

"They've got to have some maternity stores that have cute stuff." Allison said.

"Yeah not on our budget." Mimi replied.

"I could…." Allison began

"No you won't." Mimi said.

"Hey why doesn't your boyfriend over there use some of that band money for you?" Benny asked pointing at Roger.

"Because I won't let him, he's only gonna use that money for stuff for the baby." Mimi said matter a factly. Roger shrugged.

"Oh my gosh Mimi chica I just had a huge light bulb click on in my head!" Angel exclaimed very excitedly while clapping her hands and bouncing on the couch.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"I could design maternity clothes for you! Maybe I could make a line and sell it at the store!"

"Yeah if it doesn't get knocked down." Hannah said. She'd been sad lately because she didn't think the protest was going to make a difference in the building getting torn down.

"Downer." Roger said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why do you not get along with anybody besides me?" Mimi asked him. Roger shrugged

"It's not me it's…"

"YOU!" Everybody shouted back at him before they all busted into a fit of giggles. "You'd really make me maternity clothes Ang?"

"Of course I would and oh my god you can model for the store again!" Angel said thrilled. Maureen and Joanne came walking through the door.

"Hey everybody, sorry we're late." Joanne said walking to the group and sitting down on the floor. Maureen was pouting and followed suit and sat beside Joanne.

"Aw Mo what's wrong?" Allison asked. Maureen looked at Joanne.

"Tell them Honeybear." She said.

"I got fired from the show." She said quietly pouting and being very dramatic, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aw poor baby." Roger said sarcastically in a baby voice and mimicking Maureen's pout.

"Rog!" Mimi cried kicking him in the neck.

"OW!" He said rubbing it and looking up at Mimi. "Geez I'm sorry." He said to her but she pointed at Maureen and crossed her arms. Roger turned to Maureen "I'm sorry Mo." She nodded and snuggled into Joanne's arms.

"Why would they fire you, you were great." Mark said.

"Well I was telling my friend Valerie about the protest and how awesome it would be and I guess word got around to the producers and they told me that they couldn't have someone that participated in such angry behaviors representing their show so they fired me. Stupid Valerie, she's such a gossipy hoe." Maureen said nastily. Collins and Benny chuckled.

"But Valerie came over this morning and apologized. And I told Maureen that this is actually a good thing because now she can put 10 times more energy into her protest." Joanne said.

"Yeah!" Everybody said.

"Okay whatever, let's just watch Marky's film" Maureen said. Mark nodded and shut off the lights and turned on the projector. The words "You Can't Buy Love" flashed across the screen in white font over a black background. The first clip that went over the screen were funny clips of everyone kissing and laughing when they played spin the bottle on valentine's day, and then there were clips of Roger's gigs, Mo and Jo's dead dog Larson running around their apartment and scaring the wits out of Roger with his loud barking, Mimi dancing at the club, the gang at the Life the night Hannah and Mark first kissed, from the photo shoot Mimi did for Today 4 Fashion, Roger trying to write a song, Mark and Hannah kissing, Angel and Collins dancing in the store, Benny and Allison at the Life, Maureen running down the street singing and dramatically dancing, Joanne walking behind her on her cell phone, Life Support, Larson's funeral, the Yankee game, Mark and Hannah's paint fight, some shots of Lilith, Benny's birthday party, and just more shots of the gang together. About 10 minutes later the film ended and everybody clapped and cheered.

"Nice job Cohen." Benny said.

"Thanks guys." Mark de-assembled all of his equipment and put it back in his room while everybody talked and got ready to leave. Mark returned "Hey Hannah can I talk to you for a minute on the balcony?"

"Yeah sure, bye guys." She said to Benny and Allison, Collins and Angel, and Maureen and Joanne as they got up and walked out of the loft waving goodbye. Mimi and Roger stood up and walked to their room. "What's up Mark?" Hannah asked wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly and then pulled her into a big hug.

"These past few months have just been unbelievably amazing Han."

"I know!" She said. Mark laughed.

"You're smile's so pretty." He told her. Hannah's cheeks blushed a peachy pink. "I love you." Mark whispered.

"What?"

"I love you Hannah. I do. I love you." Hannah was speechless.

"I love you too." She said.

"Really?"

"Really." They kissed all the way back to Mark's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked Mimi.

"Nothing."

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing." Roger shook his head and went back to strumming his guitar. Mimi was sitting back against the pillows on the bed, with a notebook in her lap and a pen furiously traveling across the pages. Roger hit a few sour notes on his guitar and lifted the strap off and walked across the room and put the guitar in its stand. He laid next to Mimi and tried to get a glimpse at what she was writing.

"What are you keeping a diary?" He asked, sitting up and picking then notebook out of her hands.

"Rog! Stop!" She exclaimed angrily ripping it out of his hands and back into hers.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I'm sorry. I won't look at it I promise. I'm sorry." Roger said, smoothing his hand over her hair gently.

"It's okay."

"Why are you….?"

"So our baby can read it when it's older and I'm ya know. So it'll know how much I loved it." Roger put his arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes and leaned his head back while she kept writing for a couple more minutes before putting the pen and pad down and snuggling under the blankets.

At 3 am the next morning Mimi was jolted awake by a shooting pain in her stomach. It went away for a few seconds but then returned. Then it went away for good but Mimi felt her stomach lurch and she ran for the bathroom and dunked her head in the toilet. She continued throwing up and then felt another pain in her stomach. She put her hand on it and groaned but then it magically disappeared and Mimi decided to go back to bed. When she woke up around eight thirty Roger and Mark were having coffee at the kitchen table. "Good morning babe." Roger said.

"Hey." Mimi walked right over to the phone and picked it up, dialed a number, and headed out onto the balcony, closing the door gently over the phone cord. "Hi this is Mimi Marquez I was wondering if I could make an appointment with Doctor Monroe today? I'm about 4 or 5 weeks pregnant and last night I was having intense like shooting pain in my stomach, and then I got sick at 3 in the morning I just wanted a checkup, or unless if this is normal….Okay, 10:30 sounds good thanks." Mimi walked back into the loft and put the phone down. "Do you guys want me to make you food?" She asked.

"No thanks Meems." Mark said, Roger smiled at her.

"What do you want?"

"Can I have white toast with jelly, and a side of scrambled eggs please?" He asked.

"Yes." Mimi said rolling her eyes but smiling.

"Thank you." Mimi got to work cooking.

**Meanwhile:**

Angel held her purple purse in her hand, and walked over to Lilith's apartment to give her the money she made off of her tie die stuff for the past couple of days. Outside of the building 2 police cars and an ambulance were parked. Angel picked up the pace and ran up the building steps to Lilith's apartment as fast as her platform heel would carry her.

**10:20:**

"Okay guys I'm heading out for a little while." Mimi said grabbing her purse and keys off of the counter.

"Where ya going?" Roger asked, putting his guitar down and getting up off of the couch.

"Um just out. Love you." She said, quickly pecking Roger on the lips.

"Love you." He said as she walked out the door. He turned around to face Mark and they both shrugged. Mimi waited patiently in the waiting room before she was approached and greeted by Dr. Monroe.

"Hey Mimi, just follow me down this hallway." Mimi nodded and followed her and entered a room. Dr. Monroe gestured to a cot and Mimi sat down. "So what brings you here today?" She asked while washing her hands.

"Well um last night, well around 3 am I woke up from these jolts of pain in my stomach they would come for a few seconds and then go away. And then I was throwing up and then the pain came back about one more time but it didn't happen the rest of the night."

"Okay well I'm just gonna feel around in there." The Doctor lifted Mimi's shirt and felt around her stomach. "Mhmm." She said. She plugged something into a small computer screen and then put a wand that looked similar to the sonogram one onto Mimi's stomach. She felt around and then put the cool gel on her tummy. Mimi shivered and the Doctor smiled at her. She put the wand back on and saw the baby on the screen and then put in some headphones and then got an emotionless expression on her face. She wiped off the gel and gestured for Mimi to sit up. "Miss Marquez, I'm very sorry to tell you this but there's no heartbeat."

"What?"

"I'm afraid that you've miscarried. I'm very sorry." Mimi was totally speechless. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"How?"

"You've been taking all of the precautions we spoke about and taking all of those pills and double your AZT?" Mimi nodded.

"Then I guess it's just a horrible twist of fate. I'm very sorry Mimi now I should tell you sex is still okay for you and you're boyfriend now but if you plan on trying for another baby it's healthier to have no baby in your tummy for about 6 months and then trying again." Mimi just solemnly nodded and thanked the doctor, shook her hand and walked out of the clinic, her eyes glazed over. Roger. Roger. Roger. Was all she kept thinking. She had convinced Roger to have this baby, and he was so excited to be a Dad, she could see it in his eyes. And now she would have to break his heart. It was all her fault she must have done something wrong. Roger would hate her. Mimi held back her tears as she climbed the loft steps and opened the door. She was surprised to find Angel, Collins, Hannah, Benny, Allison, Maureen, and Joanne all silently sitting on the sofas and chairs with Mark all with sad looks on their faces.

"Meems is Rog with you?" Mimi shook her head

"What's going on?!" She asked worried, had something happened to Roger. Angel stood up and escorted Mimi to the couch.

"Honey. Oh Mimi chica, Lilith died." Mimi felt her heart stop and her face fall.

"Wh, wh, what?" she asked as tears built up. Everyone had either tear stained cheeks or tears running down their faces.

"I went to her building today to give her some money and there were ambulances and police there. She overdosed. I'm so sorry Mimi. But I met her mother she says we're all welcome to her funeral tomorrow." Mimi began sobbing while Angel held her.

"Wh, where's Rog?" Mimi cried right as Roger walked in the door with a couple of bags of groceries.

"Right here, what's wrong?" He exclaimed as he dropped the bags and ran over to Mimi. Mimi couldn't spit out the words. The baby and now Lilith? Mimi's heart was totally shattered.

"Roger, um Lilith's dead." Mark finally said while her rubbed a crying Hannah's back. Roger locked eyes with Mark as his face froze.

"What?"

"She overdosed on heroin." Joanne said. Everybody just looked at him with sad expressions on their faces, except Mimi who was still crying. Roger let the news hit him and he cradled Mimi in his eyes telling her it would be alright but then the pain sunk into him and he burst into tears as well. Mark, Maureen, Collins, and Benny all new why this killed him so much. She had overdosed. Lilith killed herself. Another young, quirky red head in Roger's life had chosen to end her life. But worst of all just like with April there was a fight. Roger and April had been arguing before he left for band practice that night and when he came home she was gone. And now Lilith's life had ended on bad terms too. Just another quirky red head that Roger never got to apologize to.

**The next day at the funeral:**

Mimi still hadn't told Roger, or anybody about the baby yet. Roger barely spoke to anybody, even her and strummed his guitar and cried. Mimi couldn't bear to see him any sadder by bringing him this news. Mimi looked in the mirror, she was in a simple strapless black dress with a lacy black sweater. She had piled on lots of makeup to hid her puffy, red eyes. Roger came up behind her in his all black suit, his eyes too revealed how much he cried. He gently put a hand on her waist. "You ready?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded and they both walked out into the living room. Mark was waiting in his black suit and he nodded at both of them and the 3 of them walked out and to the cemetery. Maureen and Joanne were both in black dresses and Maureen was sobbing into Joanne's shoulder. Hannah greeted Mark with a kiss on the cheek and smiled weakly at Mimi and Roger. Roger's hand found Mimi's as they joined where Collins, Angel, Benny, and Allison stood. They walked into the church and listened to the priest speak about Lilith. A few family members went up and spoke about memories they had with Lilith, and a few of Lilith's old friends too. Mimi just sat, holding Roger's hand. Lilith's Mom talked about her addiction and how proud they had all been when she had gone to rehab, and how well she had done until things started getting hard again. Roger was just reminded of April's funeral, things had just gotten too hard, and they took themselves out of the world before their time was up and it killed Roger inside. Everybody stood up and went up to Lilith's open casket to say their last words to her. She looked beautiful. Her face was naturally made up, and her hair was curled and lay at the sides of her head. She was dressed in a lacy black dress and it almost looked like she had a smile on her face during her last moments. Roger and Mimi walked by peacefully as well as the rest of the gang before they headed outside to watch her be buried. Mimi cried into Roger's chest and he simply held his arm around her waist as he cried too, his tears dripping onto Mimi's head. Joanne and Maureen left right after that, because Maureen was very dramatically upset. Everybody stayed and had small refreshments and wine. They sat silently when Mimi decided to get up and pay her respects to Lilith's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Faulkner?" She said. The woman turned and smiled warmly, shaking Mimi's hand. "I'm Mimi, I'm um I was a friend of Lilith's. I'm really sorry."

"Thank you Mimi, Lilith told me wonderful things about you at her brother's funeral last week."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know your son passed away. I'm sorry."

"Thank you dear, thank you for being so wonderful to my daughter." Mimi smiled, nodded and walked away and back to the table. She kissed Roger's cheek as she sat down and he gave her a tiny smile. About 20 minutes later the gang headed out. Mark, Roger, and Mimi entered the loft in silence and Mark walked back to his bedroom. Roger and Mimi went to their room and both laid down in the bed. Mimi didn't cry, she just laid thinking about Lilith and the baby she'd lost. Roger thought of Lilith, what if that's Mimi soon? He thought. He couldn't take it. He burst into tears. Mimi hugged his chest tightly as he cried. He was so upset, she couldn't tell him about the baby.

"It was just like hers."

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Lilith's funeral, it was just like April's. It made sense since the two of them were exactly alike. She killed herself, because of me just like April."

"What Roger what are you talking about?!"

"April, she was trying to tell me about the AIDS, she tried. But we had both agreed to get clean and I found heroin in her room so we turned it into a screaming match and I told her she was a stupid slut and I hated her and I left for band practice and I came back and she was gone. And now Lilith." Roger was full on sobbing now. "I told her I hated her and that she was a stupid slut and now she's gone too. I'm never gonna get to apologize to them and I'm the reason they killed themselves. I called Lilith all of those horrible things…."

"Rog her brother died."

"What?"

"Her brother died, his funeral was last week, she went. And she told me a few days ago that her sister has cancer. She's been battling the addiction, and all of those issues with Ian. You're not the reasons she killed herself." Roger just kept on crying.

"What if I lose you? I can't lose you Mimi! You're all I care about I can't lose you Meems!" Roger wailed.

"You're not gonna lose me Rog, I'm right here I'm always here." Roger held onto Mimi tight.

"At least we have this baby." Mimi's heart sunk. "Something good to look forward to. And I want something else to look forward to." Roger said, he wiped his tears and reached into his nightstand drawer. He pulled something out and held Mimi's hand. "I know there are better ways to do this but I'm done holding back. I love you Mimi, will you marry me?" He showed her the ring. Mimi's heart broke. He finally proposed, they were in love and could finally get married.

"_He won't want to marry me after he finds out I killed our baby. He'll hate me. I can't even build up the courage to tell him. I can't…."_ She thought as dizziness approached fell from her eyes and she silently shook her head no and got up and ran out of the loft. Roger's face fell and he burst into wicked tears and loud sobbed, and Mark ran in. Mimi ran down the building steps and out the door, and straight into Collins.

"Mimi, what's going on?" He asked holding her. She sobbed into his chest.

"He, he, proposed." She cried.

"He did!?" Collins had a big proud smile on his face. Mimi nodded

"I said no."

"What Mimi why!?" Mimi took a deep breath.

"Collins.I lost the baby."

"What?"

"I m, m, miscarried. I couldn't tell him I couldn't. Not with Lilith, he's so upset about her, her and April I couldn't do it I've never seen him so upset! If I tell him…He won't want to marry me once he knows. He'll hate me."

"Mimi look at me. Roger Davis couldn't hate you if he tried. He loves you more than anything and he'll never stop loving you. I know things are hard right now but you've got to tell him about the baby."

"I know."

"Do you love him?" Mimi nodded. "And you want to spend the rest of you're life with him?" She nodded again. "Go back up there girl." Mimi smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Collins." Mimi ran up the stairs still crying and into the loft. BANG! CRASH!

"I KNEW IT I KNEW SHE'D SAY NO I KNEW IT I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"ROGER calm down!" Mark cried. Mimi ran into the bedroom to see Roger give the wall one last kick, making a huge hole before collapsing onto the bed, his head in his hands sobbing.

"I knew it. I knew it. Of course she doesn't want to waste her life with me. I knew it. I knew it." He sobbed. Mark sat next to him and put a hand on his back. Mimi took a step into the room and Mark looked up. He stood up and the 2 shared a very small, quick weak smile before Mimi sat down next to Roger. She rubbed his back as he sobbed until he sat up. "You don't have to apologize Meems, I understand." She shook her head.

"No you don't. You don't know why I said no, I need to tell you something Rog. Before we think about our futures I need to tell you." Mimi said as tears ran down her cheeks. Roger nodded and gripped her hand. "I, I, I lost the baby." She finally managed to whisper. Mimi watched Roger's face fall.

"What?" He asked.

"I lost the baby Rog. I'm so sorry, you must hate…." Roger wrapped his arms around her tightly as they both wept. "I'm sorry it's all my fault." Mimi cried.

"No, no Meems. This isn't your fault."

"Then whose fault is it!? Why'd it happen!?"

"I don't know Mimi. But you can't blame yourself." Roger wiped a tear from Mimi's eye.

"I'm sorry. I got you so happy about being a Dad, and now I've let you down. God I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We can get through this." Roger said, trying to be strong. His throat was tightening and his heart was bleeding and his head was aching but he had to be strong for Mimi, now that there was no baby she was truly all that he had. "I love you Mimi. Okay? It's been a tough day why don't you take a nap?" Roger said, bringing Mimi's head to the pillow and starting to cover her with blankets.

"No, I don't wanna sleep, I wanna be with you." She whispered, as tears came uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay. C'mon you can take a bubble bath, you should relax." Mimi nodded and tried to get up but her knees gave out as tears sprang heavily from her eyes, making her body shake and her breath quicken. Roger rushed over and picked her up, carrying her bawling body to the bathroom as he cried. He helped her undress and she laid her head against his chest. Roger lovingly kissed her forehead and helped her in the tub. "Mimi baby, don't cry."

"I let you down."

"This isn't your fault. I still love you."

"How can you!? I killed our child!"

"Mimi you didn't do anything! It's just some horrible twist of fate. These things happen."

"How are you, n, n, n, not upset?" Mimi asked.

"I am. I'm sad, but I'm not angry at you Meems. I'm a little upset, I was excited about being a dad. But I still have you don't I? I still have you, and I don't have April or a friend like Lilith anymore. But I have you. That's all I need Mimi. All we need is each other." Roger was trying to sound strong, and be a rock for Mimi but he was having difficulty holding back tears and steadying the shaking. "Just relax hon, okay? I'm gonna get you some hot tea, okay?" Roger asked gently stroking her wet hair as she absorbed the bubbles. She nodded weakly. As soon as Roger had closed the bathroom door he broke into sobs as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Roger what's going on?" Mark asked, standing up when he noticed Roger's emotional state. He just covered his face with his hands and cried.

"M, m, Mimi had a miscarriage."

"What?"

"There's no baby." Roger whispered. Mark let the words and information sink in.

"Oh god Rog. I'm sorry." Mark said touching Roger's shoulder gently.

"I'm just getting her some tea."

"Let me get it, you go relax buddy."

"No, no I want to get it for her." Roger pushed passed Mark.

"You can be upset Rog. You don't have to be strong for her."

"Yeah I do." Roger said coldly as he made the tea.

"You gonna be okay?" Roger nodded while he wiped a tear. Mark put his arm around him and Roger finally turned and buried his head in his best friend's shoulder, soaking his shirt with tears. "It'll be okay Rog." Mark said soothingly. Roger let go and whispered a small thanks to Mark before picking up the mug of tea and walking back towards the bathroom. "Do you want me to let everyone know for you?" Mark asked. Roger nodded.

"Thank you Mark." Mark smiled weakly and headed for the phone and Roger headed back to Mimi.

**The Next Morning:**

Roger woke up with his left arm around Mimi's waist and her head on his chest. Roger buried his face in her hair, smelling her sweet strawberry shampoo. They just lay like that for a few more minutes before Mimi's eyes slowly opened. "Good morning." Roger whispered. She lifted her head and kissed his jaw. "Want some breakfast?" He asked. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly as a few small tears fell. Roger sat up and let her sit in his lap, and melt into his body. "Shh baby it's alright, it's alright." He said as he stroked her hair.

"I love you Roger, no matter what I love you forever and always." She whispered looking him in the eye and holding his face in her hands. His eyes clouded up with tears but he managed to hold them back

"_Then why won't you marry me?"_ he thought to himself.

"I love you too." He whispered as he lightly pressed his lips onto hers. Mark slowly opened the door and peaked into the room.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"We're good Marky." Mimi said.

"You need anything?"

"Um could you call Angel? Ask her to come over?"

"Sure, you good Rog?" Roger nodded silently. Mark walked out of the room.

"He's so sweet. What would we do without him?" Mimi said crawling out of bed and walking over to her dresser.

"Who knows?" Roger got out of bed too and headed over to get dressed he slipped into gym shorts and a t-shirt and combed out his hair. Mimi slipped on white shorts and a floral printed tank top and threw her hair into a bun. They both brushed their teeth and Mimi put on her makeup and some jewelry. "Why you getting so dressed up?" Roger asked.

"This isn't dressed up. But whenever I'm upset about something Ang always takes me shopping. Oh crap where's my wallet?" Mimi said looking around her dresser.

"Here." Roger picked up his wallet and dealt out some bills.

"No Rog…"

"Mimi please. Just take it. Buy something nice." He said and handed her the money and kissed her cheek. There was a knock at the loft door and Mark opened it up in his pajamas

"Hey guys." He said wearily.

"How is she?" Angel asked rushing inside.

"Okay."

"How's he?"

"He's holding down the fort, typical him. Tough guy."

"Yeah." Collins replied rolling his eyes.

"I just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea by her rejecting his proposal, I mean it was the day of her friend's funeral and she had the huge weight on her shoulders." Mark whispered.

"She wants to marry him, she really does you're right he just chose a horrible time to ask." Angel said.

"We'll whip him into shape." Collins said as Mimi and Roger walked out of their bedroom.

"Hey Mimi chica, how are you honey?" Angel asked as the 2 best friends hugged.

"Good."

"Well I hope you're good enough for a shopping spree!" Angel sung. Mimi smiled. Angel quickly hugged Rog and whispered "I'm sorry." In his ear he nodded, and then him and Collins quickly hugged. "Well let's go Mimi chica, see you boys later!" Angel cried grabbing Mimi by the hand and prancing out the door with her. Once they were gone there was an awkward silence.

"So when are you trying again?" Collins finally asked.

"For a kid?!" Roger asked raising his eyebrows.

"No man, your proposal."

"Collins I'm not gonn…"

"Hell yes you are."

"She doesn't want to marry me, if she did she wouldn't have said no." Roger said firmly.

"Roger you asked her the day of her best friend's funeral! She was upset, she wasn't thinking!" Mark told him.

"It hurt enough the first time." Roger mumbled.

"Rog, you've got to try again. Please man, we'll help you." Collins said in a calm, friendly tone. Roger looked back and forth between his two best friends.

"Fine."

"So how'd it go over telling Roger chica?" Angel asked.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I mean he was already so upset about Lilith, and about me rejecting his proposal, but he took it so well. But he's taking care of me so much I just hope that he's not bottling up his feelings ya know? He always acts so strong and tough, but he doesn't realize that he's allowed to have emotions too." Angel nodded.

"I'm sure you guys will talk about it, I think he's just worried about you right now."

"But surprisingly I'm okay. Of course I'm upset, and sad and I still feel so guilty but I think I'm alright."

"That's so good Mimi but don't feel guilty, honey you didn't do anything wrong."

"I guess." Mimi said shrugging. "Oh my god look at those shoes!" Mimi exclaimed pointing to a store front.

"Let's go!" Angel cried grabbing Mimi's hand and running for the store. The 2 friends spent the rest of the day shopping and going out for lunch and talking, and laughing doing what best friends do best.

"Okay, what does every girl want in a proposal?" Mark asked. The 3 men were sitting on the sofa thinking about a "Round 2" as they called it. They both sat silently pondering it.

"Rog, whatever happened to that speech we worked out?" Collins asked.

"I look at it everyday, I know what I'm going to say I'm just tired of waiting for the right moment."

"So we need to make the moment. But how?"

"Dinner….?" Collins suggested unsurely.

"Flowers?" Mark added.

"I have no idea!" Roger cried putting his head in his hands.

"Fine then who does have an idea about this crap?!" Mark asked. All 3 of them looked at each other and said at the same time "Maureen." RING! RING!

"Hello?"

"Hey Mo, it's Roger."

"HEY ROG! Look I'm sorry about the baby, how you guys doing?"

"We're actually okay, but um I need some help."

"With…?"

"I wanna propose to Mimi."

"OHMIGOD! THAT'S SO FUCKING AWESOME ROG!"

"Thanks, but um how w0uld you want a guy, or um girl to propose to you like where and when and stuff?" Roger felt so stupid asking Maureen of all people about this but he knew that her and Mimi were very much alike when it came to this stuff.

"Do it over dinner, with um flowers and oh my god candles! Oh my god do something romantic with the candle, like the night you met! Aw that would be so cute and holy crap do the dinner on the roof!" Maureen was exploding with excitement and yelling happily idea after idea after idea.

"Okay, I think I've got it Mo thanks."

"No problem! Bye!"

"So?" Mark asked.

"Mark you go grocery shopping, get romantic food I don't know what. Collins get flowers and candles. I'm gonna find out how to get the table and chairs onto the roof." Roger said sounding very much like a pumped up coach of a football team.

"Yes sir." Mark said sarcastically as he and Collins got up and headed out to do their jobs. Roger dove into his closet and pulled out his dark washed jeans, and his nicest, crispest white dress shirt and a black suit jacket. He jumped in the shower and quickly washed his hair. He headed over to the mirror and shaved and brushed his teeth. He quickly slipped into boxers and rushed over to the kitchen table finally figuring out that the "table" was actually 2 folding tables pushed together with a piece of cardboard over it, Mimi always kept it covered with a table cloth so he'd never known. He folded the table and lugged it up the narrow steps to the roof and set it up with folding chairs and then ran to the kitchen drawer and pulled out the nicest table cloth they had. He slipped on his clothes right as Collins and Mark returned.

"Okay dude Angel called they should be back here in an hour." Collins said. "I told her I'd meet her at home, so I should get going."

"Okay thanks man!" Roger said as the 2 hugged.

"Good luck." Collins said as he turned and walked out the door.

"Man Rog, chill out. She's gonna say yes." Mark told Roger, putting an arm around him. "I'm really proud of you man."

"Thanks." Roger said as the two knuckle touched. "I think I can finish setting up, could you just like….?"

"Chill in my room no problem man. Good luck." Roger nodded and gathered up the candles and flowers and brought them up to the roof.

"Okay Mimi chica I had sooo much fun!" Angel said once they were outside of the apartment building.

"Me too, Ang thanks!" They hugged and waved as Angel pranced down the street and Mimi walked on inside. She climbed the stairs and unlocked the loft with one hand, holding her 3 shopping bags in the other. She swung open the door to find a delicious smelling loft and a piece of royal blue paper on the floor right in front of her. It said

_"Mimi,_

_Put on something nice and meet me on the roof. Bring the matches._

_Love,_

_Roger"_

In black marker. Mimi chuckled softly. "Oh Rog, what are you doing?" She asked aloud, putting down her shopping bags and walking into her bedroom to get dressed. She stripped of her tank and shorts and put on a silky, light purple sleeveless dress that fell above her knee. Mimi slipped on some white heels, and tamed her curls with some gel. They fell into soft, beachy waves that flowed from her head. She put on mascara, and eyeshadow and eyeliner. She slicked on foundation and lipstick and a glimmer gloss. Mimi put on her silver locket and a few other pieces of jewelry and walked to the kitchen to get the box of matches and walked up to the roof. "Rog?" She asked. He was sitting at a table on top of the roof. He was wearing a suit jacket and dress shirt. The table had a pretty tablecloth on it, and lots of flowers were on it and surrounding it. 2 tall candles sat on the table, and many others were in a circle around it. 2 amazing looking plates of food were on the table, steaming with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses, and a few serving bowls of food.

"Hey." Roger said picking up a small 2 inch white candle and walking over to Mimi, kissing her delicately on the lips. "You look so beautiful." He whispered.

"Thanks. You look handsome as always." He kissed her another time and then nervously held out the candle.

"Light my candle?" He asked. Mimi realized what he was doing and giggled, striking a match and lighting the candle. He blew it out and smiled at her so she lit it again and he took her hand and walked her over to the table.

"Roger this is so sweet." He just smiled at her and poured her some wine.

"To love?" Roger said unsurely, holding his glass in the air. Mimi giggled at how cheesy the whole ordeal was but raised her glass as she laughed. "Ugh I'm sorry, I know this is so cheesy. I'm sorry." Roger said putting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands he actually looked kind of defeated.

"No Roger this is amazing, I love it babe. Did you make this chicken?" Roger lifted his head

"Yeah, but don't worry it's safe to eat." Mimi giggled and cut a piece of it and held it out to feed Roger. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, but took a bite. They both laughed and continued to enjoy the dinner. They made it to dessert, 2 brownies with chocolate sauce and whipped cream.

"Mhmm Rog baby that was so good, thank you." Mimi said. She picked up the cherry from her brownie sundae and bit it. "You know they say if you can tie the stem up in your mouth you're a good kisser." She said. "Really?" Roger asked raising his eyebrows and biting his cherry. They both put the stems in their mouths and both popped out a perfectly tied up stem. They both beamed at each other. "Well I'll help you clean up…" Mimi began "Wait oh crap we didn't eat any spaghetti!" She added peering into a small bowl to the far end of the table away from them.

"Crap you're right." He said. Mimi reached her hand into the bowl and picked up a piece of spaghetti. "Oh no Mimi Marquez you are not throwing that at me!" Roger exclaimed holding his hands across his face. She laughed

"Oh I'm not gonna throw it at you." He lowered his arms and smiled lovingly at her. She put one end of the spaghetti in her mouth and held out the other end to Roger.

"Oh my god we are not going to do this." He said shaking his head but she gave him a pleading look and he finally gave in, putting the other end in his mouth. They both slowly inched in closer and closer before meeting at the middle, their lips diving into a passionate kiss. Roger pulled away and laughed. "C'mere." He said standing up. She did too and he walked around to her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards the edge of the roof. Mimi shivered. "I'm sorry it's chilly up here I forgot." Roger said.

"I'm fine baby." Mimi said resting her head on his shoulder as they looked out at the view of New York City at night time. "Oh it's so beautiful." Mimi whispered.

"Doesn't even compare to you." Roger commented.

"Roger I love this whole thing but this is the most cheesiest thing I've ever done!" She exclaimed laughing. He laughed too

"Yeah well as long as you like it." Roger turned toward Mimi and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Look Meems I, I honestly I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You're my best friend, and the most amazing, talented, sweet, funny, gorgeous girl I've ever met in my life. I don't think I would even be here if it weren't for you, you changed me so much. Nothing compares to the feeling of having you in my arms like this and I want you to be in my arms forever. So Mimi…" Roger slowly lowered himself down to one knee and held her hand and dug into his coat pocket with the other, pulling out the little box. "Will you marry me Mimi?" He asked nervously. Mimi felt her heart explode as her eyes filled with tears. She nodded furiously.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she cried. Roger smiled and gently slipped the ring over her finger and stood up. She just looked at the ring as her tears gently fell over her cheeks. Finally Mimi threw her arms around Roger's neck "I love you." She whispered through tears.

"I love you." He said pulling away from her embrace and kissing her softly as tears formed in his own eyes. They dove into deeper kisses. "Oh god." Roger said smiling.

"What?"

"I just can't believe I did this. I went from the lowest low, to 300 feet off the ground high. Because of you." He told her. She smiled. Roger laughed. "Ah and oh my god this date. You're parents thought you lived a cliché, here dating the musician and living with the filmmaker in New York City, ya da ya da ya da… they should see us now. Rooftop dinner, candles, flowers, spaghetti kisses, proposals. I don't see how our lives could get any cornier." He said.

"Mhmm well there's one pretty cheesy thing we haven't done yet tonight." Mimi said. Roger raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Don't get excited, I meant this." Mimi said, gently putting her hand in Roger's and lifting their arms up, and gracefully putting a hand on his shoulder. He put his other arm on her waist and they rocked and back and forth to an invisible melody.

"With you?" Roger whispered.

"No, with my father." She responded smiling. Mimi rested her head against Roger's chest, breathing in his cologne and he laid his head over hers smelling her sweet strawberry shampoo. It couldn't have been cheesier but they couldn't have been happier, and Mark knew it as he stood at the top of the stairwell that led to the roof stealthily filming his 2 friends on a night they wouldn't soon or ever forget.


	14. Chapter 14: I'll Cover You

**Chapter 14:**

**I know that this chapter is definitely not my best, and it's a bit short and I'm sorry! I don't know anything about how weddings work, and if I needed to research it I would take a longer time posting. Next chapters will be better! Keep reading/ reviewing and thanks for the support!**

"Roger wake up." Mimi said as she nudged his shoulder. He grunted. "Roger!"

"What?!" He asked sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm heading over to Ally's now." She said.

"Okay, so why did I have to get up!?" Roger whined.

"Because I wanted a kiss goodbye." Roger smiled and kissed her lightly and went to lay his head back down on the pillow.

"Oh no get your ass up." Mimi said.

"Why!?"

"Roger! Collins and Angel are getting married today get up!" Mimi yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Roger said, Mimi tossed a pillow at him. "I was kidding!" He exclaimed smiling, and getting out of bed.

"Yeah sure." Mimi said waving as she headed out the door. She tiptoed through the living room, where Collins was crashing on the couch, since Angel believed in the tradition of not seeing the bride the day of the wedding. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek gently. "Good luck." She whispered.

"Thank you Meems." He said with his eyes still closed. Mimi smiled and left the loft and made her way to the Coffin apartment. The sun was shining so brightly, the sky was a royal blue, and the very few clouds were very happy, puffy, and pure white ones that moved with the soft gentle August breeze. In the sunlight Mimi couldn't help but notice the way her engagement ring sparkled. She smiled to herself and started dreaming about her and Roger's wedding but when she walked into the Coffin house she knew that she needed to focus on Angel's today. The girls were going to prep at Allison's house because of the huge, elaborate bathrooms and the guys were gonna be at the loft. The wedding was going to be in Central Park, since a no church would marry a gay man and a drag queen. Just Collins and Angel's families and the bohos were coming, and Angel's very accepting priest cousin Andy was going to marry them. Angel's bridesmaids were Hannah, Allison, Maureen and Joanne with of course Mimi as her maid of honor. Angel had planned on her sister Theresa on being her maid of honor but Theresa was not very accepting of gay marriage, she would be attending with her boyfriend but she had refused to participate. Collins' best man was his brother Troy and the ushers were Benny, Roger, and Mark "Hey guys." Mimi said, walking into Allison and Benny's HUGE master bathroom where Hannah, Allison, Mo and Jo and Angel were.

"Hey." They all replied. The counter was filled with an array of wigs and tons of makeup and hair supplies. All of their dresses were laid out on the bed.

"Kay Ang, are you ready!?" Mimi asked.

"Yes chica!" Angel squealed jumping up off of the chair and running to hug her best friend.

"Okay, first stop is picking a wig." Mimi said. They all examined the 14 or so wigs.

"I like this one." Joanne said picking up a shoulder length wig with beachy waves. The other girls pondered it until Maureen picked up a shorter wig with straight black hair, more like the one Angel had worn the year they'd all become friends.

"This one." Allison shook her head and picked up a blonde one

"This one."

"I like Joanne's." Hannah said.

"Ha." Joanne replied.

"Ang which one do you like?" Mimi asked. Angel bit her lip and thought about it.

"I like Maureen's."

"Woooh!" Maureen cheered jumping up and down.

"We'll put on her wig after she's in her dress." Mimi said. Next they moved onto makeup, swiping eyeshadow on, brushing on blush and painting on lipstick. They decided not to put on Angel's dress until they were all ready to go. So all of the girls did their hair and makeup. Joanne's shoulder length hair was straightened, Maureen's was in big bouncy waves, Allison's was pulled up into a bun and Hannah's was too. Mimi's hair was in it's usual natural waves but she had pulled the front strands back into a half up half down look.

"Time for dresses!" Angel squealed once they were all done and they all ran excitedly out into the bedroom and picked up their dresses and gently slipped them on. Angel changed in the bathroom. All of the other girls stood by the mirror in their sparkly v-neck halter, knee high silver dresses and toying with their hair. Mimi had on her silver gown, which was simply a longer version of the bridesmaid's. (Angel had switched her from a black one to a silver).

"We look so good." Allison said.

"But Angel looks SO much better!" Maureen cried as Angel stepped out of the bathroom. Her knee high white dress had billions of sparkly, sequined ruffles and a big white sash. Her wig was flawless and so was her makeup, and she walked tall in white heels.

"Oh my god Ang!" Mimi squealed as all of the girls ran over to her. "Your wedding is going to be SO perfect!" She added, throwing her hands in the air, in doing so her engagement ring slipped off of her finger and onto the floor. "Whoops." She said, bending down to pick it up and put it back on her finger.

"Mimi is that a….." Joanne began.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU SAID YES!" Maureen cried hugging Mimi. "Just so you know that whole roof top dinner thing, my idea." Maureen said. "And yes I knew it before everyone else!" She exclaimed.

"I knew it too!" Angel cried.

"Me too Benny was with Roger when they bought the ring!" Allison lied, she knew that Benny was the one who had bought the ring but she had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well with Mimi.

"Wow I feel really left out." Hannah said.

"Same." Joanne replied.

"But congratulations Meem-a-lee!" Hannah said hugging her.

"Yeah really." Joanne said hugging her as well. All of the girls jumped in on the hug congratulating her.

"Thanks guys but today is Angel's day." Mimi said beaming at her friends.

**Back at the loft:**

Benny had arrived about 15 minutes after Mimi left, they must have missed each other on the street. All of the guys were chilling in their tuxedos on the couch while Collins took a shower. There was a firm couple of knocks on the loft door. "That must be Troy." Roger said getting up he swung it open and there was no doubt about it. Roger had met Troy a few times before, but even if he hadn't him and Collins simply looked exactly alike even though they weren't twins. "Troy." Roger said sticking his hand out.

"Roger!" Troy yelled. He had always been very outgoing, and loud and extravagant. Troy pulled Roger into a big hug and then walked inside in his tux. Roger closed the door. Troy introduced himself to Benny and Mark, obviously not remembering the time Troy had drunk dialed Collins from a bar in the city and Collins, Mark, and Roger brought him back to the loft where he stayed overnight and used Mark's camera to film his "Troy vs. Troy" burping contest. Collins soon stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his tux with his hair done and a small, nervous smile on his face. All of the men cheered.

"Troy."

"Tom." The 2 brothers shook hands and gave each other, a happy friendly hug. Mark had his camera out.

"Today is our dear friend Tom Collins' wedding to Angel Dumott Schunard, here the 2 Collins brothers Tom and Troy are reunited." He narrated.

"Put a sock in it Cohen." Roger said. The 2 began their little banter while Benny sat and rolled his eyes and Collins and Troy talked.

"Nervous?" Troy asked.

"Only a hell of a lot man."

"Don't be…"

"Yeah, it's really nothing to be nervous about. All you got to do is stand up there, smile when she walks down the aisle, say I do and kiss her. Trust me your heart is not going to stop pounding until it is over and then you'll just wonder why the hell you were so nervous. You can do this man." Benny interrupted.

"Yeah if Benny can do it anyone can." Roger said. Benny stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah even you can do it if I can do it Rog, so how'd your rooftop proposal go Mr. Romance?" Roger smiled broadly. "Congrats dude." Benny said hugging him.

"Yeah congratulations." Troy said.

"Kay thanks well um the limo should be here in a few minutes." Roger went up to Collins and pat him on the back. "You ready?" Collins just shrugged but smiled at Rog who gladly smiled back at his friend. The guys arrived to the area of the park they were holding the wedding at about half an hour before the girls. Collins and Troy greeted their family members. The girls arrived soon, and Angel met with her family in an area away from Collins before the ceremony. Finally the ceremony began. _**AN: I am skipping over describing the ceremony because I've never been to a wedding so I have NO idea how it works but it went very well **__**J**_

**The Party at the Plaza……..**

Maureen, Mimi, and Hannah were all out dancing the night away on the dance floor, making total fools of themselves. Roger, Mark, Joanne, Allison, and Benny were all sitting drinking at the table talking. "Roggy come dance with me." Mimi said walking over and sitting on his lap.

"Ha. No. I don't dance." He replied.

"You danced with me on the roof, and in the loft when I asked you to light my candle." She whined.

"Yeah that's different."

"Why because this is fast music, do you not have any rhythm?" Mimi whispered in his ear teasingly. Roger was silent. "Please?" Mimi begged kissing his cheek, he just took a sip of wine.

"C'mon Davis, go dance." Benny said.

"Why don't you?" Allison asked Benny grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Ha sucker." Roger said.

"Jackass." Mimi said.

"Hey now if I die right now you'd feel pretty bad for saying that." Roger said to her.

"Yeah and if I died right now you'd feel pretty bad for not dancing with me." Mimi said, pouting. Roger thought about this and then put his wine down and stood up to go dance with her. Mimi squealed and then kissed his lips sweetly before pulling him out onto the dance floor. Now it was just Mark and Joanne sitting at the table.

"So you and Hannah you guys are doing really good?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, well as good as a relationship that I'm in can get." Mark said.

"Mark, you're an awesome guy." Joanne said.

"Yeah, only a lesbian would say that to me." Mark said chuckling slightly. Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Marky, Marky, Marky." Angel and Collins then came out from 2 double doors and everybody cheered. Angel immediately joined her friends on the dance floor and Collins headed over to Mark and Joanne but Hannah came out and somehow managed to drag all 3 of them onto the dance floor. All of the bohos were just enjoying life, doing line dances and laughing. And then a slow song came on. Angel grabbed Collins' hand and draped her other over his shoulder. Collins slipped his arm on Angel's waist and they swayed back and forth gently to the music. Mimi put her arms around Roger's neck and gently ran her finger up and down the back of his neck, while his arms rested around her waist and they leaned their foreheads up against each other's, smiling. Joanne and Maureen, Allison and Benny, and Hannah and Mark were in similar positions.

"So what's this I hear about you being insecure?" Hannah asked.

"What?"

"Joanne, she says you're afraid you're not a good boyfriend. Are you?" Mark blinked a few times.

"A little bit."

"Mark, you're an amazing boyfriend." Hannah said.

"How?" Mark asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, you're sweet, and charming, and funny, and caring. You're so talented at filming, and you always support me with my talents. You always make me feel better when I'm sad, and you're adorable." Hannah said, smiling. Mark smiled too and they quickly kissed.

"I love you." Mark said. Hannah wrapped her arms around Mark's torso, laying her head on his chest, and he put his arms around her.

"Love you." She whispered. Faster paced songs began playing and the gang once again danced their hearts out. At around midnight the bohos began fanning out, hugging and congratulating Collins and Angel one more time before heading out while the newlyweds continued spending time with the family that remained there. A cool night August breeze blew through the streets. Roger took off his suit jacket and gently wrapped it around Mimi's shoulders, she laughed.

"Roger you've got to be kidding me, it's not even cold out!" She exclaimed.

"But there's a breeze."

"Rog…" Mimi said shrugging the coat off.

"Mimi, please I don't want you to get sick."

"It's August Rog!" Mimi cried, laughing. Roger made a pouty face and Mimi rolled her eyes but slipped the jacket back on. Roger wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and whispered

"Thank you."

"Weirdo." Mimi replied teasingly. The two walked back to the loft and Mimi became VERY tired, by the time they reached the steps in the building Roger's arm that was around her waist was practically supporting her whole body weight.

"Mimi you feel alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm just…." Mimi yawned and Roger put his arms under her legs and lifted her up, carrying her up the steps, into the loft and lightly setting her down on the bed. He sat her up and began untying the back of her dress and helped her slip it off. Roger reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and slipped it over Mimi's head, it came a few inches up from her knees. Roger let Mimi lay down and covered her with blankets and stripping down to his boxers he crawled in beside her. "I'm really happy for them." Mimi muttered tiredly.

"Me too."

"That's gonna be us pretty soon." She replied.

"Yeah but when?" Roger asked.

"As soon as possible." Mimi snuggled into his chest and he draped his arms around her. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Davis." She said, sounding like a giddy little school girl. Roger chuckled. "And I know money's tight but…"

"Mimi don't worry about money, okay?"

"Alright, but I'd always kind of wanted a big blowout wedding, in a church with a big party and en extravagant honeymoon. But we don't have to…."

"We can if you want Mimi."

"But if it's too much money I really don't mind. As long as we're married and we're together I don't care how we do it."

"Well I think your way sounds pretty good." Roger said. "But if you wanna be Mrs. Davis as soon as possible, and have the most beautiful wedding in the world we should probably start planning."

"Yeah. In the morning."

"Sure, I love you Mimi." Roger said gently tipping her chin towards him and kissing her.

"I love you babe."

**Meanwhile at Hannah's House:**

Mark stripped down to his boxers and Hannah slipped into her pajamas and they both crawled into her bed. Hannah rested her head on Mark's chest. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Roger. And Mimi, I can't believe Roger Davis is gonna get married. He's changed so much."

"Yeah but he's changed for the better, right? I mean he's clean, he's healthy, he's in love, from what you've told me that's 10 steps up from what he used to be."

"Yeah it is I just. I guess he doesn't really need me anymore does he?"

"Of course he needs you Mark, you're his best friend." Hannah said, running her hand up and down Mark's arm.

"No, Mimi is now, isn't your wife supposed to be your best friend?"

"You're his best man."

"He hasn't told me that yet. His brother should be his best man."

"But that's all up to Roger. Maybe he can have two."

"No. It should be his brother."

"Why don't you talk to Roger about all of this stuff. It seems like you have a lot of stuff bottled up babe, I mean you can talk to me of course but I don't know what good it will do."

"No it does me good. You're a good listener. But it's late. I love you."

"Love you, goodnight."

**The Next Morning:**

Angel and Collins were taking their honeymoon in Santa Fe for the next 2 weeks, and without Angel to hang out with Mimi was ready for some wedding planning to keep herself busy. She was sitting on the sofa in the living room in front of the coffee table with a notebook in her arms, she was writing furiously. Roger slowly walked out of the bedroom, running a hand through his hair. "Watcha doing?" Mimi looked up at him and smiled.

"Writing down everything we need to talk about for the wedding."

"Like…."

"Like guest lists, bridesmaids, ushers, colors, clothes, decorations, cake, where, and well everything!" Mimi exclaimed, hugging the notebook to her chest.

"Oh boy. You're really getting wound up about this aren't you?" Roger asked sitting down next to her.

"Well I've never been married before this is exciting!"

"Yeah and you're never getting married again. You're all mine." Roger said putting his arm around her.

"Mhmm sounds good to me." Mimi rested their foreheads together and then Roger leaned his chin toward her and dove lovingly into the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15: Art, Dreams and Life

Chapter 15: I know that the protest I made up was DEFINETLY not Maureen worthy but it's the best I got, and just in case you forgot Maureen's protesting the knocking down of the building that holds The Life, Angel's store, and Hannah's art gallery! Really sorry for shortness, but the next chapter is coming soon! Read/Review sorry for the lack of updates I've been busy with school starting! Thanks!

Angel and Collins had returned from their honeymoon, it was now the last few days of August and everybody was prepping for Maureen's protest tonight. Joanne was stage managing, and of course Mark was filming.

"Mimi are you ready?" Roger asked peering into their bedroom.

"Yeah, can you ask Mark if…?"

"He already left, he wanted to get there early to film Maureen's 'warm ups'" Roger said with air quotes.

"Oh god I've seen her do those." Mimi replied, and Roger laughed.

"So have I." Mimi slicked on some pink lip gloss and tossed it into her purse, and grabbed Roger 's hand as they walked out the door. "Is that by chance watermelon flavored?" Roger asks.

"It is."

"Mhmm." Roger said pulling her towards him and pushing their lips together. They kissed for a few more minutes until Mimi finally pulled away giggling.

"Ro-ger! We have to go." She said, he chuckled and they continued on their way. They arrived at the lot where many people were filing in, including many customers of Angel's, some artists that often came to Hannah's gallery, and of course the staff and loyal customers from the life. The 2 of them found their friends and stood by them. Mark was walking around getting footage and Joanne was up controlling the lights again. Finally after many minutes of waiting Maureen, in a royal blue sequined tank top and her leather black pants appeared on stage, and a loud round of applause erupted.

"Hellooooo New York City!" She cried. Mimi clapped excitedly and bounced up and down. "Here in the United States we have rights." She said in a serious tone. "Thos rights include freedom to expression." Some people cheered. "We have rights that five us Freedom to follow the American dream, and we have rights to LIFE! Now how do all of these things tie together? Well, I know this building down on Avenue A. This building has expression, and a dream, and life! And the owners of that building, the glorious Temple brothers, right here." She said pointing to 2 middle aged brunettes in suits standing with their arms crossed. "Are going to take those rights away and tear that building down!" Everyone booed. "Yeah we'll see about that." She added. "Like many people, the Temple brothers have been sucked down the yuppie scum drain, and entered a world all about money. It's all about money, and those fancy ties like the ones they're wearing. You know what, I'm feeling a little out of place here so I think I'm gonna put on my tie too." Maureen said, taking a tie out of her pocket and slipping it over her head. "Ah that's better. Now let's do this…." Maureen immediately jumped into her routine, singing and "dancing" along to lyrics protesting, and whining about the destroying of the building. She screamed and yelled and got the whole lot yelling "Art! Dream! Life!" By the end. "If you believe in art, and dreams, and life! Call one of the numbers on the screen 24/7 to share your belief!" Maureen cried pointing to a now lit up screen behind her with 2 phone numbers on it. The Temple brothers cocked their heads and eyebrows at her, and then got enraged looks on their faces. "What Temple brothers? Oh, are those you're cell phone numbers? Oh no, I think they're your office numbers, which connect you to all other lines in your real estate office. Ooh I guess your office is just gonna be booming with art and dreams and life now isn't it?" Maureen asked smugly. "Goodnight everybody!" She cried flashing a peace sign, as the crowd erupted with cheers and she jumped off stage, followed by Joanne. Mimi and the rest of the crew looked around to find that Benny and Allison had mysteriously disappeared

"They probably just went to make out." Roger said shrugging.

"Oh no, they're not you two." Mark said gesturing towards him and Mimi.

"Yeah you're one to talk." Roger said back pointing to Hannah. Both men stuck their tongues out at each other until Maureen finally arrived after the rest of the lot had cleared out.

"Great job Mo! There's NO WAY they'll tear it down now! Thank you!" Angel squealed. Maureen smiled and gracefully accepted congratulations and hugs from everybody.

"Where are the Coffins?" She asked.

"Right here!" Allison said as the two rounded the corner, hand in hand.

"Told you." Roger muttered to Mimi who gently swatted him.

"So, how about we go the Life to celebrate?" Benny asked.

"Celebrate what, you missing my riot!?" Maureen cried.

"We didn't miss it, we cut out as soon as you finished, we just had some business to take care of." Allison replied.

"Gross." Maureen said. Benny laughed

"Not that, now let's go get food." He said. Everybody agreed and the large crew made their way down Avenue A, and stepped into the café, bringing a groan and eye role from Jayden.

"How many?" He asked with an attitude.

"Dude, she just pretty much saved your restaurant and you're gonna be like that?" Collins asked, pointing to Maureen. Jayden sighed and said much more friendlily

"Table for 10?" Roger smiled and said

"Much better." Jayden smiled and led them to a big corner booth.

"Hmm what to get, what to get." Hannah said. A waiter came over and took all of their orders, mostly salads, and a few hot sandwiches.

"So I would like to propose a toast to art, dreams, and life!" Mimi exclaimed, holding up her coke. Everybody else shot their drinks in the air and exclaimed

"Art dreams and life!" Allison and Benny shared a sneaky smile.

"What's with you two?" Joanne asked.

"Okay, I guess we should just tell you." Allison said. Everyone leaned in. "They're not going to bulldoze the building." She said.

"How do you know?" Mark asked.

"Because they sold it to Grey Enterprises. I talked over with Allison's Dad, and we've taken it under our wing." Benny replied. Everybody's jaws dropped and Hannah squealed with excitement.

"Thank you!" She cried happily. Everybody cheered and thanked them as well.

"This definitely requires some real celebration!" Roger exclaimed looking at Mark. He smiled back and hopped up on the table and said

"Viva…" to be followed by everybody else joining him in cheering

"LA vie boheme!" and jumping onto the table as well and begun singing and dancing. Mark walked around the table and filmed the gang, cracking up. Finally everybody sat down, giggling and out of breath.

"I have to pee." Allison said getting up, and going to the bathroom.

"Me too." Maureen and Mimi replied. The 3 got up and walked towards the back.

"Okay so I need your help with something guys." Benny said once they were gone.

"What?" Collins asked.

"Me and Allison's anniversary is coming up and I want to get a really good gift…."

"AW!" Roger and Collins mocked.

"Hey shut up, you're married too Thomas, and you're gonna be." Benny replied pointing to Roger, who stuck his tongue out. "Seriously, I don't know what to get her!"

"Benny, you're work so much, and you're always really busy so instead of getting her something why don't you do something with her?" Joanne suggested.

"Gross." Roger said. Everyone rolled their eyes at his immaturity.

"Like what?" Benny asked.

"Something exciting that she won't forget." Hannah said.

"Like…?" Everybody shrugged. "Gee thanks for the help." Benny said sarcastically.

"Help with what?" Allison asked when the girls returned.

"Nothing." Everyone said.

"Yeah really, they helped with nothing." Benny added. The group split the bill and headed home, Mimi, Roger, Mark, and Hannah were the last to leave.

"Mimi Rog hurry up." Mark said, his arm around Hannah's waist.

"Um no, you guys go we'll catch up." Roger said, Mimi gave him a confused look. Mark shrugged and Hannah waved as the pair walked out.

"Rog…" Mimi began.

"Shh." Roger said, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through a door and they quickly ran up some steps and found themselves on the roof.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked.

"Being romantic." Roger said, pulling Mimi into an embrace. Mimi giggled and leaned her head up to quickly peck him on the lips.

"I finished up a lot of the wedding planning, I made our guest list, picked out dresses for me and bridesmaids, went to the bakery to get ideas for the cake, we just need a time and place now and invitations, oh and book our honeymoon… if we can afford it."

"Mhmm no worries, we'll figure it out, how long do we need to book a church and venue advance, because I really just want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Me too, but we'll probably need like 2 months." Roger nodded.

"An October wedding." He said. Mimi smiled

"Are you done being romantic, so we can go home." Roger grinned and kissed her fiercely one more time and then they headed home.

AGAIN: I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS, I HAVE THE STORY ALL PLANNED AND WRITTEN OUT AND MO'S PROTEST WAS THE ONLY EVENT I HAD FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'M SORRY! I ALSO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WEDDINGS OR WEDDING PLANNING SO PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES AND I PROMISE A LONGER CHAPTER IS COMING SOON! READ/ REVIEW, THANKS A LOT!

Love,

Megan


	16. Chapter 16: The Double Anniversary

Chapter 16: The Double Anniversary

"Benjamin Coffin, you tell me where we are going RIGHT now!" Allison squealed.

"Hmm let me think about it, no!" He said. Allison pouted. "Sorry hon." Allison was blindfolded in the back of the limousine, in a pretty knee length skirt and tank top and cardigan, while Benny sat beside her in a button down top and jeans. "Did I tell you that you look very pretty today?"

"Mhmm."

"Almost as pretty as on our wedding day." He said.

"Mhmm I can't believe it's been 3 years." She replied.

"Time flies." Benny said, putting his arm around her as they drove the rest of the day to the secret anniversary present destination.

Roger opened his eyes groggily and stretched his arms out and smiled. _"Why do I think this is going to be a good day?"_ He asked himself, and got out of bed, he rubbed his eyes as he walked to the bathroom, passing the calendar on the wall. He did a double take. It was Allison and Benny's anniversary. Roger remembered their wedding. He remembered him and April that night, slow dancing. He remembered taking her home early, and them bringing in the mail that they hadn't gotten in weeks. She asked him to go and get some smack for them, before Mark got home since he always pestered them about it. So he left, and when he came back she was gone. Gone, in the bathtub, a pair of manicure scissors on the ground, her wrists bleeding, with a single piece of slightly blood stained paper with 3 horrible words on it. Roger's thoughts about today being a good day had flown out the window.

"Okay, open on 3. 1, 2, 3!" Benny said. Allison ripped the blindfold off and opened her eyes, an anxious expression on her face. "Happy anniversary." Benny said.

"Wow um an open field, gee uh…thanks?" Allison, said very confused. She was staring at grass, miles of grass. Benny laughed.

"Don't worry it gets better." He said.

Roger was out on the balcony with his guitar. He strummed random notes and looked out at the city. His eyes were glazed over, and a frown sat on his face. Roger was still in his pajamas, a tank top and plaid pants, and all thoughts of anything but April were out of his mind. Mark crept out onto the balcony. "Hey." He said. Roger didn't look up.

"Hey." He said.

"So do you wanna go to the gallery to see Hannah with me?" Roger had only been to Hannah's gallery once, and he had actually really enjoyed it. Mark didn't even realize that today was the day that it was.

"No." Roger said coldly.

"Oh, uh ok. Are you alright Roger?"

"What, just because I don't want to hang out with you there must be something wrong?" Roger replied sarcastically. This stung Mark a little.

"Um, no you just seem…."

"Fine, because I'm fine." Mark looked deeper at Roger's empty, emotionless face, as he avoided eye contact with the filmmaker. With that Mark said in just as much of an icy tone as Roger was speaking in

"I didn't know that you're PMS was as bad as Mimi's." Roger jumped up and got in Mark's face and was about to talk when Mimi slid open the balcony door in her pajamas.

"Hey." She said cheerily, bouncing up to Roger and hugging him tightly. He ignored her embrace and continued glaring at Mark. She pulled away. "Is everything okay?" she asked looking between the two men. Neither of them replied. "Um, okay well can you guys come inside, I wanna call Benny and Allison and say happy anniversary." Mimi said, with a confused expression on her face. Suddenly Mark understood. He rolled his eyes

"That's why you're being like this." He said to Roger, both of them still.

"What's why I'm being like what?" Roger asked angrily. Mark chuckled.

"Ah so you're gonna play dumb? You're gonna be in a pissy fucking mood all day and pretend that you don't know why!? Really Rog? It's been 3 years, and your life is a hell of a lot better than it was then, it more ways than one…" Mark said, pointing towards Mimi. "I think maybe you should stop moping, and start appreciating what you have and get over it." Roger bumped by Mimi's shoulder as he ran to Mark and grabbed him by the collar and growled

"You can tell me to get over it when you find Hannah in the bathroom, her wrists slit, and those 3 words on a piece of paper." Suddenly, through Roger's words Mimi understood, this had to do with April.

"Well we'll never find Hannah like that, because she's not irresponsible, she's not selfish, she's not a fucking junkie, and she's not a coward unlike someone!" Mark snarled back. Roger pushed him hard

"You talk about her like that one more fucking time!" He cried. Nobody said anything, Mimi didn't know what to say or do.

"You know what Roger, just leave like you always do when this kind of stuff happens, just leave, be gone, go ahead!" Mark replied.

"You want me gone? Well you know what, right now I'm moments away from just hurdling myself over this fucking balcony! At least I'd be away from you!" Roger yelled.

"Rog…"

"Stay out of this Mimi." He said firmly.

"But…"

"Mimi I said stay out of it, now go inside and wish them a happy fucking 3 year anniversary." Roger said coldly.

"Rog I know this is hard, but I'm here for you." Mimi said quietly, touching his arm as he looked blankly down at the city. He shrugged her off and said

"But she's not."

"And that's all that matters." Mark said.

"She's not here, so that gives him a reason to waste his life away…"

"What life Mark? Playing at clubs and sitting around here with you two? I'm going soon anyway." Mimi was starting to get really upset about what Roger was saying.

"Yeah you'll be gone in a few seconds out that door because you're a coward just like her."

"Or I'll be gone over this balcony because I can't deal with possessive clingy people like the two of you." Mimi felt her eyes welling up, so she turned and went inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Do you see what you do?" Mark asked.

"Whatever." Roger went inside and into the bedroom, where Mimi was laying on her back in the bed. He didn't say anything just began getting changed. Mimi stood up and gently wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't Mimi."

"Why not? Usually when people are upset they want the people that love them around them being there."

"Well I don't."

"Roger, what am I not good enough for you? I don't make you happy enough? What are you still in love with her?"

"Don't make yourself a victim."

"Answer me." Roger locked his green eyes with her brown eyes. "Answer me Roger, do you love her more than me?"

"I love-ED her a lot."

"But do you love her now?"

"See this is what I mean, if you weren't so possessive and clingy you wouldn't care."

"You're right a normal girlfriend wouldn't care if her boyfriend was in love with another girl."

"She's dead Mimi, what does it matter anyway?"

"What does it matter!? Roger if you can't let go of her how is this supposed to work!? What do you picture it as her when you kiss me!?" Mimi cried. Roger slammed his dresser drawer shut and left the bedroom, and the loft. Mimi crossed her arms and started to cry. "He does." She whispered to herself, as she cried into her pillow. Mark walked in slowly.

"Don't worry about anything he says or does today Mimi. It's hard for him. It shouldn't be, when he has all of these people around to support him, and he has someone new to love but it is."

"Yeah too bad he loves her more than me." Mark laughed.

"Mimi you've got to be kidding me. He loved April, sure but he that time that they were in love, was when the only time they weren't high was when they were asleep. It's nothing like what he has with you, not once did he talk about them having a serious future, or getting married or wanting to. He loves you Mimi, he really loves you."

"Why can't he let go?" Mark shrugged.

"She was pretty cool, that's exactly what Roger said when we asked about her before we met her. We got a "She's hot." And "She's pretty cool."" Mimi laughed a little.

"What does he say about me?"

"That he's in love with you, and that you're the most amazing person he's ever met."

"He doesn't say that." Mimi said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but you can tell by the way he looks at you that he feels it."

"I wish I knew her."

"Like he said, she was pretty cool."

"Do you have any films of her?"

"Yeah. In my closet, I'll set it up in the living room." Mimi nodded and walked out to the couch and Mark slipped the video tape (he transferred all of his films to VHS to avoid the constant hassle of a projector, he only used them for his film 'previews') Mimi snuggled up with a blanket and Mark sat down next to her. On the screen flashed some scenes from a club, Mimi could see a much younger, obviously high, and even a lot blonder Roger performing on the stage. He did a lot of cheesy rockstar moves, and then said goodnight. They watched as Roger made his way to a peppy, familiar redhead that Mimi knew was April, and wrapped her into a hard kiss. They whispered things, smirking to each other for a few seconds before Mark turned the camera to Benny, who was grinding on the dance floor with an obviously drunk blonde with huge boobs. Benny gave the camera thumbs up. Next Mark began filming Collins sitting at the table smoking, Collins stuck his tongue out and then got up and stole the camera away from Mark and pointed it at Mark and Maureen. Mark rolled his eyes and Maureen smiled and pecked his cheek. The camera once again was pointing towards Roger and April's make out session and then the scene changed. It was still a club, but less loud, and crowded. April was on stage singing karaoke with Roger, they both smiled and laughed the whole time as they sung. The next few clips were of April and Maureen together doing stuff, her and Roger kissing under a mistletoe that she held over their heads, and April jumping on her bed and then sketching out on the balcony. The screen went black.

"That's all I have. I think you two would've been friends if you knew each other." Mark said. Mimi nodded. "He's probably at the cemetery, if you wanna talk to him." He added. She nodded again and hugged him.

"Thanks Mark." She went into the bedroom and slipped into capris and a t-shirt and left. Mimi walked slowly to the cemetery, with her arms crossed and her head down. She saw Roger in front of a grave with his arms crossed, his head down too. She approached him slowly and gently touched his back.

"Why are you here?" He asked, she could tell from his voice that was crying.

"Because I wanted to check on you." She whispered, lifting her hand up to wipe away his tears but he pulled back and said

"Don't Mimi. Please leave."

"Wh…"

"I don't want you here. Now leave." He said a little bit more firmly.

"Why are you being such a jerk!?" Mimi cried.

"Is it so much to ask of you to leave me alone and back off!? This has nothing to do with you, you have no reason being here and I want you gone so go!" He yelled, his face getting red with anger.

"Why can't you just talk to me, be calm about this?" She asked quietly. "And yeah right, this has nothing to do with me?" Mimi added.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"I thought we were in this together Rog."

"Well we're not." He said icily.

"What so you don't want to be with me, you don't want to marry me? You just wanna be by yourself and deal with everything by yourself, that's not how it works!" She cried.

"Well then I guess I won't work, now leave Mimi." Roger said, turning towards her and shooting her an angry gaze. Mimi shook her head as the tears came to her eyes and finally managed to whisper before leaving

"You're right it won't work. It can't work when you're still in love with somebody else. It can't work if you love her more than me, which you do. And you always will." She turned on her heal and walked away. Roger felt the slightest pang of guilt as she walked off and he watched her but turned towards April's grave

_April Erikson _

_ 1967 – 1989_

_ Sister, daughter, friend_

_ Viva la vie boheme_

April was the 1st one in their crew to really bring that phrase to life. She was always saying it, and they used to ridicule her about it but after she died they used it all the time and it made them happy, and proud. Roger bent down and said to the grave

"I don't know why I treat her like that sometimes. I don't mean to, I don't want to. Mimi's amazing April, you'd really like her. She's sweet, and pretty, and fun and her smile brightens my day just like yours did. I miss you. I really do, but I have a good life, I shouldn't be complaining. Maybe, if you could send me down an idea of how to apologize to her. " Roger chuckled. "Cause I'm gonna need one. Mimi and I are getting married next month, well we were as of before 5 minutes ago. I can't wait to call her my wife, I dunno I never thought about getting married too much a few years ago. But I really wanna spend my life with her, what's left of it. She's positive too, and she's really young and she's been through a lot. But she's a good person, so I'm sure she'll love whatever apology idea you give me. I remember how you always loved kids at the park, Mimi was pregnant a little while ago, but um she had a miscarriage. Maybe after we get married we could try again, I think you'd get quite a few laughs up there from watching me change diapers huh?" He laughed again. "I miss you a lot April, we could have gotten through this together. Maybe that's what I need to change, stop being so self absorbed and always wanting to be alone, and appreciate the people that I have, you know really be in it together. Everyone's really good, healthy. Mark, Collins, Mo, Joanne, Angel… I told you about them last year. Mark's got a girlfriend, Hannah and no I'm not lying I swear. She's cool, she's an artist like you were. They deserve each other. I loved you April, a lot. Say hey to my friend Lilith up there, she looks just like you, acts like it too. I'm sure she could use a friend up there. So um bye." He said awkwardly, standing up and walking back to the loft searching his brain for the apology idea April would send down for him.

Mimi burst the loft door angry, and in tears. Mark was just getting off the phone with Hannah telling her he'd be at the gallery soon. Mimi ripped her engagement ring off of her finger and threw it on the floor before running to the bedroom. "Mimi what's going on?" He asked calmly, standing in the door way.

"I hate him. I hate him. I HATE him!" She wailed. Mark sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"You don't mean that Meems."

"I do, I hate him I'm done!" Mark was surprised, things must have gone really badly.

"You wanna come see Hannah with me?" He asked gently.

"No, you go I'll be fine." She whispered back. Mark nodded and gave her a small smile as he walked out of the bedroom, right as Roger walked in the loft door. He shut it, and immediately noticed the sparkling engagement ring on the floor, his heart broke. He bent down and held it in his hand, as tears came to his eyes.

"What did you do?" Mark asked. Roger gulped

"I yelled, I yelled a lot of shit I didn't mean. I'm sorry for the way I acted before Mark." Mark nodded and walked out. Roger cautiously followed the light sound of Mimi crying to the bedroom, her face buried in her pillow on her stomach. He sat down and lightly placed his hand over Mimi's neck.

"I hate you." She said.

"C'mon Meems." He pleaded, rubbing her back.

"Don't touch me!" She wailed sitting up and facing him. Roger said

"Mimi, this day is hard for me. I wish I could forget about it but I can't. I've said some things today to you that you didn't deserve and I didn't mean. Mimi I love you, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that crap, I wanna be with you still." He gently started sliding the ring back over her finger but she pulled away.

"I'm gonna call Benny, see if he has any apartments open in any of his buildings." She said getting up and walking out. Roger jumped up and stood in front of her

"Please Meems, please baby. I love you don't do this please." The phone rang. "I'll get it." Roger muttered turning, putting the ring on the dresser, and walking out, Mimi let a few tears fall and headed into the bathroom to shower.

"Hello?" Roger asked.

"Ay Rog it's Ethan." Ethan was from Roger's band.

"Hey man."

"Look, a band at the DV Club cancelled tonight and we're on, you gotta get over here to rehearse." Roger sighed.

"Tonight? It's really not a good time Ethan."

"Roger we have to!"

"Fine, I'll be there soon." Roger hung up and headed into his room to pack up his guitar. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. "Mimi I'm gon…"

"I don't care where you are or what you're doing." She said sternly. Roger walked to the shower curtain and opened it a crack.

"I'm going to DV Club tonight to play, I'm going to rehearse at Ethan's. Do you wanna come?"

"Why the hell would I?"

"I dunno, you always come to my gigs I thought you liked it."

"Yeah well I don't. I hate your stupid lyrics, and stupid songs, and stupid band."

"And stupid me." Roger muttered but Mimi heard him.

"Exactly."

"Mimi I'm sorry." He said sincerely. She didn't reply, just continued to wash her hair so Roger grabbed his guitar case and left.

Allison kissed Benny tenderly, her hands on either side of his face, his arms gently on her waist. "This is the best anniversary gift ever! It's so creative Benjamin, I don't know how you ever thought of it but I couldn't be happier." She kissed him again. The 2 looked out from the hot air balloon that Benny had rented to take them on a quick little journey over some fields and little towns in New Jersey. "It's so pretty." Allison whispered leaning up against him.

"Mhmm."

"I love you."

"Love you, happy anniversary." Benny replied kissing the top of her head.

Roger sat on the worn out couch over at Ethan's apartment while the rest of the band set up for their quick last minute rehearsal. He aimlessly strummed his guitar next to Andre who was doing the same. Andre played a soft tune and a thought came into Roger's head. "Hey Andre play that again." He said enthusiastically. Andre shrugged and played the notes. "Mhmm… one more time." Roger said thinking. He listened to it again and then asked "Do you think I've written Mimi too many songs?" He asked. Andre shrugged

"You can never write too many songs for your girl."

"Yeah but if I played one for her do you think it would still be romantic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I screwed up, bad. Can you play that tune one more time, I think I can hear it."

"A song?" Roger nodded as Andre played the soft melody one more time.

"That's it." Roger said smiling as he grabbed a notebook and started writing quickly. When he was done and after much editing during the rehearsal brakes he ran to the phone to call Mark.

"Hello?"

"Mark, it's me look I need you to get Mimi to come to the club tonight, do whatever you can I just need her there please."

"I dunno Rog…"

"Lie to her, anything just tell her you're um… uh I dunno please Mark do something."

"I'll try."

"Thank you, really thanks Mark."

"Yeah."

Mark hung up the phone and headed to Mimi's room. He had just gotten back from the gallery with Hannah. "Mimi?" She was laying down facing the wall in sweats and a tank top. "Mimi, you wanna go out, do something?"

"No."

"Mimi, c'mon…" Mark thought and thought and finally came up with something to say. "If you really are moving out, you're not just leaving Rog you're leaving me. And I'm gonna miss you, can we just go out one more time together before you go, please?" Mimi thought about it and finally sighed and said.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." Mark nodded and called Hannah, asking her to meet them at the club, she said yes and Mimi came out of the bedroom in a slinky red dress. Mark raised an eyebrow. "We're going out, to a bar or something right? Might as well look for guys."

"Hannah's gonna meet us." Mimi nodded.

"Let's go." She said. They walked down the streets, many guys checking Mimi out on the way, but even though she claimed to be looking for guys she ignored them and didn't even smile. "Mark the DV Club is on this street." She complained.

"I know."

"Mark this is where Roger is playing, no I don't wanna be here."

"Mimi please?" He asked. She didn't reply so he grabbed her wrist and pulled a scowling girl behind him and they met up with Hannah.

"Hey guys." She said kissing Mark, and hugging Mimi. "You okay Meem a lee?"

"Your boyfriend tricked me." She muttered

"Lighten up Meems, let's go." Mark said. They walked inside and sat down at a table and ordered some drinks. Mimi had a glum, bored look on her face and then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and lips on her cheek.

"Hey." Roger whispered. She moved away from him and rolled her eyes. "You came." Roger said smiling, she didn't say anything. His smile started to fade. "You look beautiful." He tried, but she still didn't say anything just stared into space. "Mimi please, I'm sorry. I love you, not her please Mimi." He begged and she just continued to ignore him. Roger gently touched her shoulder before he walked away.

"What happened?" Hannah whispered to Mark.

"Roger was upset this morning, it's the anniversary of his girlfriend's death and he said some things to Mimi, that he um definitely shouldn't have said." Hannah nodded and sat down next to Mimi and tried to make conversation but you could tell she was really upset. The announcer came over the mic and said

"And now the DV Club is proud to present The Well Hungarians!" The crowd cheered and Mimi took a big sip of her drink. The guys played 3 of their usual songs and then the rest of the band left the stage and only Roger was there.

"Okay here's a song that I'm sure a lot of you can relate to. I bet a lot of you have been accused of cheating on a boyfriend or girlfriend before, and when you haven't you try your hardest to convince them that you've been totally faithful. This is uh, pretty much that, that's not exactly what happened to me but there's someone in this audience that I really think needs to know that she's all I care about." Roger looked at Mimi, who's expression had softened as he spoke, but continued to just stare blankly at her drink. "Okay here's uh "Only You"." Roger said and strummed his guitar and begun his song.

_A very long time ago_

_I was stuck in this world all alone_

_Until a girl came and changed me forever_

_She was smart, and pretty and sweet_

_But she couldn't face all of life's difficulties _

_But you can_

_Don't ever doubt that_

_Just a little bit ago_

_I was missing her, little did I know_

_A girl would come and change me for good_

_She was funny, and gorgeous, and full of life_

_That girl is you tonight_

_You're all I need_

_Life's good just you and me_

_I fall in love with you all over again_

_Each time I look at you_

_You're like a gift an angel sent_

_Life's good just us two_

_I might have loved her a long time ago_

_But it's only you right now you should know_

_I should tell you that you're the love of my life_

_I can't believe a girl like you loves me despite_

_Who I am_

_And the things I say_

_But you love me anyway_

_I love you_

_Only you_

_I was too busy moping each day_

_Until you came along stole my heart away_

_A memory would come and haunt me sometimes_

_But I'm happy as I am, happy as a clam_

_Because of you holding my hand_

_I want you for eternity_

_Think of all we could be_

_If that first girl was here my life would be dust_

_No happiness or success and no you for me to love_

_Little things each day remind me of her _

_She was a pretty good person_

_And her shadow's lurking _

_But I've got you to hold me through the storm_

_I loved her way back when but now I've got you to adore_

_I fall in love with you all over again_

_Each time I look at you_

_You're like a gift an angel sent_

_Life's good just us two_

_I might have loved her a long time ago_

_But it's only you right now you should know_

_I should tell you that you're the love of my life_

_I can't believe a girl like you loves me despite_

_Who I am_

_And the things I say_

_But you love me anyway_

_I love you_

_Only you_

The crowd cheered, and a single tear fell from Roger's face as he looked up from his guitar and looked at Mimi. She still had her arms crossed but he could see that a few tears had fallen from her eyes, she looked up and gave him the tiniest smile before he left the stage and walked to the table. Mark and Hannah got up to dance and give them some time alone. He put his arm around her and sat down next to her.

"I loved her forever ago Mimi, I miss her sometimes I can't help it. But I wouldn't trade her for you ever. I wouldn't trade you for the world Meems. I love you baby." Mimi rested her head against Roger's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know a song can't fix everything but that's how I feel Mimi, it's only you right now, only you matter to me." She nodded and looked him in the eye lovingly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He shook his head

"Don't be." And kissed her lightly, she pressed a hand onto his cheek. "Will you marry me?" Roger asked smirking a little bit. Mimi giggled and kissed him fiercely.

"Yes."

"Good because the cancellation fee for the reception hall almost costs as much as renting it for the day." Roger replied. They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their night.


	17. Chapter 17: The Day Before

Chapter 17:

I just really wanted to apologize for the lack of updates! I've been really busy with school, and volleyball, and student council. The story is almost over, but I will make a sequel! Thank you SO much for sticking by the story, keep up the reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!

P.S- Fast Forward to October- the day before Mimi and Roger's wedding

"Roger get up!" Mimi cried shaking him awake. He groaned and opened his eyes to find Mimi standing over him wrapped in a light blue towel, with a smaller one wrapped around her dripping hair. "C'mon rapido rapido!" She said, hurrying to the other side of the room towards the dresser to change. Roger just groaned again. "Roger my whole family is flying from god knows everywhere to here tonight!" Mimi exclaimed very frustrated.

"So why are we getting up now?"

"Well we're getting married tomorrow so now's our last chance to be alone before we're husband and wife." Mimi said, now in a sweater and jeans, sitting next to Roger on the bed and running her hand up and down his back. He blinked a few times and then slowly started to sit up and kissed Mimi gently. "Mhmm now go shower, you're family's coming at 1." Mimi said. Roger groaned and continued kissing her. She was hypnotized by it for a few seconds before pulling away quickly. "Go Roger." She said. Roger rolled his eyes and stood up, and walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Mimi walked out to the kitchen where Mark and Hannah were sitting having coffee.

"Hey bride to be!" Hannah squealed. "Oh Meem a lee I'm so excited!" She cried jumping up and hugging her friend. Mimi laughed.

"Me too." She said. "Mark, Roger's mom called last night to say that your family is driving up with them." Mimi told Mark getting herself some coffee.

"Ugh. Why'd you guys invite them?" Mark groaned.

"Because your family is Roger's 2nd family. Or that's what he said when we were making the guest list."

"Um no, it's because he wants to torture me, and humiliate me in front of Hannah." Mark said.

"Aw they can't be that bad babe." Hannah said.

"Hold that thought until they get here." Mark replied. Mimi sighed.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." She said, staring into space.

"I can't believe Roger's getting married at all." Mark said raising his eyebrows. "Trust me Meems, for you to get Roger Davis to commit and settle down you're really something special." He said sincerely. Mimi smiled and blushed.

"Oh and Meems, is your Grandma bringing her wedding veil?" Hannah asked. Mimi nodded and said

"I called her last night and she says it's in beautiful shape." Hannah smiled

"Okay so there's something old. Now you need something new, borrowed and blue. Well I know that Angel has something for you to borrow, your dress is new, so now blue…?" Hannah said questioningly looking at her friend.

"My toe nails, and the garter has a blue ribbon, and my hair clip has pale blue rhinestones, so I am covered." Mimi said smiling.

"Your wedding will be so perfect!" Hannah said sweetly.

"Okay, I hear the shower water off so I'm gonna go get the pictures of my relatives and run names with Roger." Mimi said rolling her eyes. Mark and Hannah both cracked up. Mimi sat down on the bed with a handful of photos in her hand and Roger walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Who's that?" Mimi asked pointing to a teenage girl in a photo before Roger could get to his dresser. He squinted and focused on the picture

"Your cousin Sienna." He said. Mimi pointed to a new face. "Your brother Rico." Roger responded immediately. "Mimi I know who all of them are I've been studying. Calm down babe." He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Something's gonna go wrong, I know it." Mimi said nervously.

"Hey, it'll be perfect. But if it's not at least Mark can catch it all on camera and we can watch it and laugh." Roger kissed her cheek. "And even if the wedding goes horribly wrong, it doesn't matter Meems. Because tomorrow is happening for one reason, for us to be married. We're gonna be married, and no matter what happens at the wedding our marriage is going to be absolutely perfect." Roger said confidently, resting his forehead against hers. Mimi smiled

"It will be." She whispered, kissing him.

4 Hours Later:

A firm knock on the door echoed throughout the loft and Roger got up from the couch where he (of course) had been playing his guitar. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Roger!" His mother squealed.

"Hey Mom." He replied as she hugged him and pushed her way inside, a mob of the rest of the Davis and part of the Cohen clan followed, each hugging Roger and congratulating him. His brother Richard, with his wife Elyse (Who had a baby girl Brianna back home with Elyse's parents), and his 2 sisters Reese (And her husband Kevin) and Rebecca. His 2 living Grandparents (from his mother's side) along with Aunt Jaime and Uncle Mike, and Uncle Teddy and Aunt Lorraine, and his 5 cousins; Sara, Mathew, Sadie, Patrick, and Hailey followed in suit. All of the children of his cousins had been left at home as well. Mrs. Cohen, Mr. Cohen along with Mark's sisters Kelly and Cindy with their husbands Liam and Thomas were also there. Everyone said hello when Mimi came out of the bathroom , and heard many voices in the living room and saw EVERYBODY sitting there. She quickly walked out.

"Mimi!" Mrs. Davis cried getting up to hug and kiss her, Mr. Davis hugged her too and Roger introduced her to everyone else. She shyly smiled and Roger held her hand and pulled her down to sit in one of the arm chairs next to him. Everybody made small talk, asking about the wedding, gossiping, asking Mimi about herself, talking about kids, and memories and many other topics when Mark walked out of his bedroom with Hannah in tow.

"Crap." Mark muttered under his breath and Hannah simply smiled. Mrs. Cohen jumped up quickly and hugged her soon, pinching his cheeks and scolding

"Mark you need to answer my calls more often, I worry about you." Mark greeted his family and the Davis' and introduced Hannah to the group.

"This is my girlfriend, Hannah Bloomberg." He said putting his arm around her waist.

"Hi." She said giving a small wave. Mimi was thankful that Hannah was turning into the topic of conversation now, everyone asking about how her and Mark met, and her gallery, and her hometown and Jewish background.

"Well you seem very sweet, but if you want my approval you'll have to convince Mark to call Mom more, because if you can do that you're something special." Cindy said.

"That's what I said to Mimi about getting Roger Davis to get married." Mark said. Everyone chuckled.

"Nice way to treat the guy that's letting you be his best man." Roger said. Richard wasn't going to be his best man, because originally Richard had thought he wouldn't be able to make the wedding so Roger obviously chose Mark, but Richard understood when he found out he would in fact be attending.

"So Mimi your family is flying in from Spain tonight?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Oh yeah some of them from Spain, some from California, some from god knows where else. Our friend Joanne mailed the invitations for us." Mimi said, making the room laugh.

"And your father will be giving you away?" Mr. Davis asked.

"Um no, our best friend Collins is, he's really been like a Dad to me for a while so…" Everyone nodded.

"I always liked Collins, when Mark introduced him to us when they met, when we found out Collins was gay we thought him and Mark were dating!" Kelly exclaimed, breaking a slightly awkward moment and making everyone, even Hannah laugh, and Mark's face get read. Hannah kissed cheek. They stayed for about another hour and half, ordering a quick pizza and eating and talking, before the clan left for their hotel for the night. Roger sighed with relief when he finally closed the door.

"Ready for round 2? They'll be here in like 5 hours." Mimi said kissing him tenderly.

"Mhmm." Roger groaned. By no means was he ready for round 2.

ROUND 2:

Mimi was snuggled on the couch reading next to Roger who just held her in his arms and lightly hummed. There was 2 knocks at the door. "Round 2." Mimi said closing her book and kissing Roger's cheek. She stood up and walked over to the door. She swung it open to find her Grandma Silvia, Great Aunt Tess, Aunt Theresa, Uncle Kenny, Aunt Jodie, Uncle Ronald, her cousins Drew, Maya, Lou, Dana, Faye, Finn, Sophia, Sienna and Efren and their spouses Jean, Carl, Adrianna, Burt, Ryder, and Arielle. Her sisters Bianca and Alessandra with their husbands Reggie and Simon, and her brothers Rico and Andre followed with Andre's wife Rosalie. They all kissed Mimi hello as they filed in and Mimi introduced them to Roger one by one as they walked in and at the very end of the crowd were 2 people Roger had not planned on seeing. Mimi's parents. Roger's face began to boil, anger building up when Mimi kissed her mother hello and awkwardly hugged her father. He just stood there glaring at Mr. Marquez.

"Roger, it's good to see you." Tanya said kindly. Roger shot an angry look at Mimi before hugging Mrs. Marquez hello. She whispered to him "I do hope Roger that you can forgive me or us for the events that took turn last time we were here." Roger nodded and gave her a tense smile, putting his hand out which Mimi's father shook edgily. Mimi sensed the tension, and could sense Roger was upset with her and gently held his hand as they headed to the couch for round 2. Everybody was kind and civil to Roger and Mimi during the meet and greet, all of them having a glass of champagne.

"So Rog, no bachelor party tonight?" Rico asked, Roger had started liking him throughout the get together, and vice versa.

"What's the point he's got himself a stripper." Mr. Marquez muttered, prompting Mrs. Marquez to shoot him a look and swat his arm and Roger stood up quickly and defensively. Mimi touched his hand and he calmed down

"Do you want a refill Mr. Marquez?" He asked tightly, fire burning in his eyes.

"No thank you Roger." Mimi's Dad said. Roger sat back down and the conversation continued for about another hour or 2 and then like the Davis' the clan started fanning out to go to their hotel. Mimi shut the door and Roger immediately ran to the bedroom.

"Rog!" Mimi cried running after him. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Why the hell are they here Mimi!? They disrespected you, me, our friends!" Roger yelled.

"I'm sorry. Rog their my parents." Mimi said tears welling up. "They promised they'd be respectful, he won't say anything like that anymore and if he does we can make him leave. But they're my parents and they haven't always been this awful. Please Rog." Mimi pleaded. Roger softened when a tear trickled down his fiance's face.

"Fine." He said angrily. Mimi jumped into a hug and kiss him fiercely.

"I love you, I can't believe we'll be married tomorrow!" She said happily. Roger grew a little less angry thinking about it.

"I know." He said. He dove into her lips kissing her. They continued their kiss to the bed where Roger began removing Mimi's shirt but then she pulled away and said.

"The next time you'll be sleeping in here we'll be husband and wife." (Roger was gonna go to Collins' and Angel's tonight to sleep so he wouldn't see Mimi before the wedding tomorrow)

"Mhmm." Roger replied.

"But neither of us will be sleeping here for the next 2 weeks." He said. Mimi made a confused look and cocked an eyebrow. Roger pulled 2 tickets out of the nightstand drawer. "Because we'll be on our honeymoon in Hawaii." He said smiling. Mimi's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Rog! Thank you you're amazing!" She cried hugging him. He kissed her sweetly .

"Love you." He said.

"Love you." She said. Roger stroked her hair until she fell asleep, and then kissed her cheek and headed over to Collins' place.


	18. Chapter 18: Wedding Bells Are Ringing

Chapter 18:

Mimi's dress- **.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49991499¤tIdx;=52&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49998992%7c-49991499&catentryId=6097264&sort**

**Roger's suit- ?p=058096&c**

Mimi woke up at the sound of her alarm. She groaned slightly, but while smiling knowing that today she would become Marcella Lindsay Davis. She crawled out of bed and shut off the alarm, her sisters would be there soon to help her prep before they went to the church to meet up with the other bridesmaids (Maureen, Joanne, Angel, Allison, and Hannah). She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with some water and brushed her teeth and then headed out to the living room, where Mark was leaving with his tux draped in a bag over his arm, and his camera equipment in a duffel in his other hand. "Hey." He said when he saw her. She waved. He put the stuff down and walked over, wrapping her in a big, loving, friendly hug. "Today's gonna go great Meems. I'm really happy for you guys." He said.

"Thanks." She said whispering.

"Don't be nervous, you're gonna be fine, more than fine." She nodded and hugged him again, he kissed her cheek and grabbed his stuff and headed out. Mimi finished packing her things for the honeymoon, and was about to go take a shower when there was a knock on the door. She swung it open and Bianca and Alessandra attacked her with hugs and words of good luck and excitement in Spanish. Mimi laughed at their hyperness.

"Marcella you need to eat breakfast, I didn't on my wedding day and I think my stomach growling was louder than my I do." Bianca said.

"I'll go cook, you go take a bubble bath." Alessandra said to Mimi. She nodded and headed to the bathroom, and filling the tub with rose scented bubbles, crawling into the warm water and dreamt about the most important day of her life, today.

Meanwhile:

"Roger Davis get your ass out of this bed." Collins said, violently shaking his friend awake.

"Mhmm." Roger groaned. Collins slapped his arm hard, making Roger sit up and yell. "Ow!"

"Qué es usted haciendo a él?! What is going on!?" Angel said walking in.

"I'm trying to get the lazy ass out of bed so he can get married." Collins replied. Roger groaned some more as he stepped out of the bed in the guest room and stretched his arms out as he yawned and then said

"There I'm up."

"Good, Richard, Mark, and Benny will be here soon." Angel said, as she skipped out of the room.

"You okay?" Collins asked Roger. He shrugged.

"I'm happy, duh, just I dunno I'm nervous."

"It'll be fine Roger, I promise." The doorbell rang and Angel let all of the boys in and led them to the guest room.

"Sup man." Richard said sitting beside his brother, putting his arm around him.

"I'm getting married." Roger said, staring into space.

"You excited?" Mark asked.

"What do yo think?" Roger asked sarcastically.

"I think you're nervous." Benny said smugly.

"Roger Davis! Nervous?!" Mark said teasingly.

"Leave the boy alone." Collins said.

"And let him shower because he smells." Richard said, getting up. Roger rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his friends, and Collins patted him on the back as he walked to the bathroom.

Mimi soaked in the tub, washed her hair and shaved her legs and then hopped out, wrapping herself in her silky lilac purple robe, tying it and heading out to the living room. Alessandra and Bianca were sitting at the table, eating pancakes. "Here Meems, I made you pancakes, fruit salad, and orange juice." Alessandra said.

"Thanks." Mimi said sitting down and beginning to eat.

"So tell us about him." Bianca said giddily. Mimi gave her a questioning look.

"Roger! We didn't even know you were dating someone and then we get a wedding invitation! That's not entirely your fault, I think all of us Marquez siblings have done a sucky job of sticking together and staying in touch but tell us about him!" Mimi smiled and shrugged

"He's a musician. Um, he's sweet, and funny, and gorgeous, and…"

"¿Es él bueno en la cama?!" Alessandra asked eagerly, grinning. Bianca giggled, and Mimi blushed.

"For all you know we haven't even had sex, what makes you think we have?" She asked smugly.

"Please like you could be with him for as long as Mom and Dad say you guys have been together, look at him everyday, and not have sex with him." Bianca replied. Mimi stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"He so handsome Mimi chica." Alessandra added. Bianca snorted

"Handsome? That boy is smoking!" The 3 sisters cracked up.

"So Mimi, answer my question." Alessandra said.

"Si, él es muy bueno!" Mimi cried, and they giggled some more and talked about their family, each other, and their parents.

"I can't believe they don't like him, he seemed awesome last night." Bianca said.

"He is, and Mommy seems to like him, or she just doesn't care. It's Daddy. Look some things have happened since we last talked, or since I was last honest with you guys. Before I met Roger I was really into drugs, like bad. And um guys I have HIV." Mimi said ashamed, looking down.

"Oh Mimi chica, how?" Bianca asked sincerely.

"Drugs, or um some things that happened when I first ran away." Both of her sisters nodded, understandingly. "Rog got me through it." Mimi said quietly, as her eyes filled with tears. Alessandra rubbed her back,

"Save those tears for the kiss Meems." She said. Mimi giggled and nodded.

"We should head to the church soon, the dresses are all already there. Did you bring Grandma's veil?" Mimi said. Bianca shook her head,

"The suitcase it was in got lost at the airport. But Grandma also brought that antique necklace her Grandma gave to her, as a gift on her wedding."

"Okay, we better get going." Mimi replied, and she got changed and they all headed to St. Elizabeth's church.

Roger looked himself up and down in the mirror in the guest room. His tux looked sharp on him, his eyes were glowing with both happiness and nerves, his blonde hair was spiked up and looked great. He was quite a sight. Mark snuck in behind him, filming "Roger Davis preps for the most important day…"

"Way to take the pressure off Cohen."

"Sorry." Mark shut off the camera and put it down. "Roger, you gotta believe me. The wedding's gonna be fine, don't worry. You two are perfect for each other."

"You think?" Roger asked turning towards his best man. Mark chuckled nervously

"Of course I don't think ,I know that Rog. You should, what are you like having…"

"No, I'm not doubting us, or anything I just." Roger sighed. "What did I do to deserve her?" He asked genuinely. "I mean she's perfect." He whispered. "And I'm…"

"A great guy…"

"A disaster."

"Roger, you may not believe me but you are a good guy. Mimi loves you, any girl would. Rog, you make her laugh, you treat her right, you make us all happy. You're an amazing friend, and obviously you've done a pretty good job at being her boyfriend. You guys deserve each other." Roger gave his best friend a small smile, and embraced him.

"Thanks for everything Mark." Mark smiled. "Can you um ask Richard to come in here?" Mark nodded and walked out. Roger sat on the bed and Richard walked in.

"Hey man, how ya feeling?"

"I'm feeling like getting a nice encouraging speech from my brother." Roger said, smirking.

"Isn't your best man supposed to do that?"

"Hey you sai.."

"It's fine Rog, I understand. Besides Mark's been a better friend to you then I was, and I barely even know Mimi."

"Rich, you were a good brother, we were best friends." Roger replied.

"Yeah, were. Because when things started going sour for you, I got scared. I should have stuck by you, moved here so I could be closer to you. I wish I had, you seem like you've been having a lot of fun in this city." Roger laughed.

"Yeah. But I think it's better that Mr. Picket Fence stays in the suburbs with his family, there's only room for one Davis here." Roger said, smiling. Richard laughed

"You taking your AZT?" He asked his brother. Roger nodded

"Yes, and I go to checkups, and so does Mimi, we're fine."

"Mimi? She's positive?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. I didn't give it to her, don't worry I'm not that irresponsible. She got it before we even met."

"Tell me more about her." Richard replied.

"She's funny, and adventurous, and wild, and sweet, and caring, and…."

"Hot." Richard finished, poking his little brother in the ribs. Roger laughed

"Yeah. She's perfect." He whispered.

"I'm happy for you Rog. You've done good for yourself. I'm proud of you." Roger smiled and butted knuckles with his brother. "You wanna come watch a movie downstairs, we don't have to leave for an hour." Roger nodded and they headed downstairs.

"Oh my GOD!" Maureen cried from one end of the church, running to Mimi and crushing her in a hug. "You're so beautiful Meems!" She cried. Mimi giggled

"Maureen I'm not even dressed yet." She replied.

"SO!? I'm still so excited! Hi I'm Maureen!" Maureen said, hugging Bianca and Alessandra. Hannah, Allison, Joanne, and Angel made their way from the other side of the church, introducing themselves to Mimi's sisters and hugging Mimi.

"You ready to get ready?" Allison asked. Mimi nodded and the girls dragged her to a side room in the church, where all of their dresses were, Mimi's was on a mannequin covered by a white sheet. All of Mimi's hair and makeup supplies was there as well.

"Okay good, you wore a button down shirt so it won't ruin your hair." Bianca said, sitting Mimi down in a chair in front of the mirror.

"Let's start with a hairstyle, what do you want Mimi chica?" Angel asked, running a comb through her hair.

"I want the front and my bangs pulled back with the clip I got. It should be here somewhere, it's silver with diamonds and baby blue rhinestones." Mimi searched the table in front of her and picked it up. "This, and then the rest of it should be curly."

"Aw you're gonna be sooo pretty Meems." Maureen said, everybody else agreeing as Angel got to work on her hair.

"Oh Meems, we have your Grandmother's veil right?" Hannah asked.

"No, it got lost at the airport, but I have this…" Alessandra said, pulling a black velvet box out of her purse and opening it to reveal the most beautiful antique necklace all of them had ever seen. It was a worn silver heart with the words "Love is forever" inscribed. The words and many of the beads were worn away, and it definitely looked antique, but it was still so gorgeous. Once Mimi's hair was done they slipped the necklace around her neck.

"Something old, something new and something blue." Mimi said once her pale blue nails were done.

"Something borrowed…." Angel said, handing Mimi her silver bracelet that read "No day but today" Mimi remembered the first time her and Angel met, Mimi asked about the bracelet and Angel taught her about the credo, and Mimi had lived by it ever since.

"Thank you Ang!" Mimi cried wrapping her arms around her friend. Mimi ever so gently slipped the bracelet over her wrist and the girls got started on her makeup.

"Guys we should go now." Roger said.

"We still have like 20 minutes before we're supposed to leave Rog." Mark replied.

"I know, I just don't wanna be late." Roger answered, looking at his watch.

"Everything's gonna be fine Roger, you need to relax man." Benny said standing up and putting an arm around his friend. Roger bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"Fine, it's no big deal we can leave now." Collins said. The guys all gathered their things and headed out. They all stepped out of Benny's car in front of the church and headed in. They heard the girls gabbing and giggling in a room far down the hallway, and decided to claim "their" room on the opposite end of it. They settled in. Collins held out a bottle of stoli and some plastic cups.

"Drinking, in a church?" Roger asked.

"Man you never had a bachelor party, let's go." All of the guys drank just one cup and then they just chilled.

"Okay Mimi, your hair is gorgeous, your makeup is perfect, now we just need to see that dress on you." Joanne said, unveiling the mannequin of its white sheet. Everybody "Ooohed and Ahhhed." At its beauty. It was a strapless pure white floor length gown. The top had gorgeous beaded lace, and many mesmerizing details, her bouquet had cream, pale yellow, peach, and pale pink flowers in it to match the bridesmaid's pale peach dresses. Mimi unbuttoned her shirt and undressed, and Alessandra helped her into the gown. She gently tied up the back, and they connected an extra white veil to her hair clip. Mimi was absolutely glowing when she looked herself in the mirror. She looked like royalty and she knew it. Her skin looked golden, and soft against the white, and her eyes glimmered like the beads in the dress. She slipped into her shoes and then the other girls dressed and quickly did their hair and makeup as guests began to arrive. Hannah quickly pranced down the hallway to where the guys were and walked in, to Mark.

"Hey come take some pictures babe." She said to him. He got up and put his hand in hers as they walked down the hall with his camera. She kissed him deeply before they walked in.

"You look so beautiful Han." Mark said.

"Thanks." She replied, kissed his cheek and then they walked inside.

"Whoa." Mark said when he saw all of them.

"Meems you look amazing. So do you guys." He said, introducing himself quickly to Bianca and Alessandra. He took nice pictures and headed back to the guys room, seeing that the pews were almost full with guests. Roger was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands when Mark returned. Benny was standing over him, with a hand on his back saying

"Rog, man you've got to calm down." Mark headed over and sat down next to his friend.

"Roger, you're probably nervous as hell right now, but everything's gonna be fine. Like I said, you guys deserve each other hell you were made for each other, I promise it's gonna be okay." He said. Roger lifted his head up and sat back. "You can do this." Richard added. "If you love her, you can do this." Roger nodded but didn't say anything. Rico and Andre, Mimi's brothers walked in.

"Hey um Mark you told us we were gonna take pictures and film, can you show us how to use the cameras?" Andre asked.

"Oh yeah sure." Mark said, digging his stuff out of his bag and instructing them on how to use them. When they were finished Rico said to Rog

"5 minutes, man, good luck."

"Thanks." The 2 walked out the door.

"We better get out there." Mark said to Roger. He nodded and stood up and the 2 of them walked past both of their families, old friends, and Mimi's family and friends and to the front of the church by the priest. Roger stood in his spot, and looked hazily at the ground and Mark stood next to him. Benny and Richard took their places as groomsmen in the front and Collins headed to the girls' room to get Mimi. He slowly opened the door.

"Mimi, you look amazing, Rog just might die up there when he sees you." Mimi giggled.

"Thanks, he's nervous?" Collins nodded. "Me too." Mimi admitted.

"It'll be fine Meems." He told her all of the girls got up and they all took their place and walked down the aisle as the music played. Collins gave Mimi his right arm "You two are perfect for each other, I promise Meems." He said. Mimi nodded and gave him a small smile. They began walking down the aisle as the wedding march began playing and all of the guests stood up. Mimi looked at Roger at the front of the church. His eyes were glowing, and she'd never seen him look more handsome in her life. Roger couldn't take his eyes off of Mimi. The dress hugged her hips and curves perfectly, her hair softly flowed down her shoulders, and the beads glimmered in the church light. Her gorgeous brown eyes were dancing with excitement, and her beautiful broad smile made Roger chuckle softly and nervously, wondering how the hell he had ended up with an amazing of a women as she was. Roger felt his own eyes get slightly teary, but managed to blink them back as soft streams of them slowly flowed down Mimi's cheeks. Her skin was glowing, and she looked like a princess, his princess he decided as she stood in front of him and he took her hand, gazing deeply into her eyes, his heart pounding. The priest said a few things about marriage and then began the reading of vows. Mimi and Roger had stuck to traditional vows and the priest began

"Do you Roger take Marcella Marquez to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Roger gulped down his nerves and said

"I do."

"And do you Marcella take Roger Davis to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Mimi let a few more tears fall and thought about the 2 words she was about to say, perhaps the 2 most important words in her life because they would forever bind her love with Roger, and they would be each other's for eternity with the words Mimi said,

"I do." The priest handed them both the rings which they slipped on each other's fingers. The priest signaled Roger and he said

"With this ring I thee wed." Mimi did the same,

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said choking gently on her tears, Roger's eyes too filled but again he held it in and gave her a small, joyous smile.

"You may now kiss the bride." Roger's hands found Mimi's waits like they always did, and she put one hand on his shoulder, and the other lovingly on his cheek and their lips met, fireworks and candles lighting in both of their hearts as they pulled away Mimi wiped a tear from Roger's cheek. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Roger Davis."

At the reception hall……..

All of the guests were inside the party room having their cocktail hour, the wedding was very traditional as Mimi had dreamt of. Her and Roger were taking a few post ceremony photos with Mark in the small garden-y outdoor area of the hotel the reception was being held at. Roger hadn't said much since they had arrived there and begun the pictures. When they were finished they entered the party room. The DJ announced their entrance as the "happy couple" and invited them to the dance floor for their first dance. Roger took Mimi's soft hand and led her out to the floor. He stood up straight, and rested his left hand on his hip and held his right hand up. She took his hand and rested her other on his shoulder, and they began to softly sway to the music. "Are you okay Rog?" Mimi whispered.

"Hm? Yeah."

"You sure, you just seem I dunno…"

"I'm just I guess in awe." Mimi giggled

"Of what?" She asked.

"You." He said softly. "You look like a princess, and I promise I'll treat you like one."

"I love you." Mimi replied.

"And sometimes I have to ask myself why you do. Why someone as beautiful, and smart, and fun, and sweet, and funny, and amazing as you would keep forgiving me for all the times I've screwed up."

"Because I love you, and I know that no matter what you do or say to me that inside you love me too. And that's why we're married, that's why I know we're meant for each other Rog, because no matter what either one of us does or says, no matter what happens nothing can change the way we feel about each other." Mimi said sweetly, looking lovingly into her husband's eyes. He smiled,

"I love you Mrs. Davis." He said gently. The song ended and they pecked each other on the lips as the room filled with polite claps and "Aw's".

"The hard part's over Rog, now we just get to have fun." Mimi told him. He nodded and grinned.

Later….

Everybody was seated at their tables, enjoying drinks when the toasts began. Mark stood up first and said "Roger, throughout all of my life has been my best friend. There was nothing that we didn't do together, well there's one thing but I guess that's what Mimi's for." Everybody laughed, and Mimi giggled and blushed. "No, I'm just kidding. Mimi changed Roger's life, when we all thought he was heading downhill she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. For those of you who don't know Mimi you can trust me when I say that she's sweet, and smart, and loving, and loyal. Out of all of the uh many valuable things in mine and Rog's apartment…" Everybody chuckled, knowing very well about the financial value of their loft and belongings. "Mimi never stole anything but Roger's heart."

"Aw!" The room said in unison.

"And for those of you who don't know Roger very well, he hasn't always been perfect, but Mimi definitely has got him pretty close. He never seemed like the settle down and get married kind of guy, but that's how you can tell that their love is real, she got him to sacrifice his ego." Everybody cracked up. "You guys are soul mates, and I never see either one of you happier than you are when you're with each other. I love you guys." Everybody toasted and clapped.

Maureen stood up next to toast to them.

"I just wanted to congratulate Roger on finally building up the balls to ask Mimi to marry him" The room erupted with laughter. "Even know he had to know that she'd say yes because nobody in the world can deny that these 2 love each other more than anything. Good luck guys, but I know you aren't going to need it." Everybody clapped and Mark looked at Maureen like she was a psycho. "I can be deep." She snapped, taking a sip of her wine.

Next Roger's Mom stood up and said

"I'm so happy that my baby boy found someone as wonderful as Mimi to share his life with. Mimi, welcome to our family, and enjoy having the 6th most popular last name in the United States." Everyone chuckled and Mimi mouthed a thank you. The next 2 hours were filled with dining, dancing, mingling, and a lot of fun. The bohos were enjoying themselves very much. Roger and Mimi were sitting at their table making out, and Mr. Marquez watched in disgust. He stood up, and Mrs. Marquez whispered to him

"Antonio, calm down. Today is their day, don't you ruin this." He ignored her and walked over to the two of them and said in a sickeningly sweet tone

"Marcella, why don't you come join me for a father daughter dance?" Mimi and Roger both pulled away from each other and Roger glared up at his new father in law and Mimi said

"We didn't have a father daughter dance planned."

"Well why don't you join me for a dance anyway?"

"I'm busy Dad." She said sternly. Antonio threw Roger a disrespecting look

"Why don't you spend some time with your guests, you're going to be wasting the rest of your life with him, why don't you go talk with your cousins?" Roger stood up and said

"This day isn't about you. This day isn't about them." He pointed to the other people in the room. "This day is about Mimi and I. Your opinion on us spending our lives together obviously hasn't made a difference on our opinions on it. We love each other, and if you don't support us you're welcome to leave." Mr. Marquez smiled mockingly at Roger

"I'm here because Mimi wanted me here, so if you don't respect her wants…"

"You're the one who doesn't care about what she wants, she wanted you to be respectful today…."

"I haven't said anything disrespectful, I can't help looking at you the way I do because I look at all scum that way." Roger gave Mimi's dad a small shove.

"Rog…." Mimi began but he ignored her.

"There you go Roger, ignoring her wants again."

"You ignored her most of her life." Roger snapped.

"No matter what I've done in the past, I love my daughter, I hate some of the decisions she makes, and certain people she brings into her life, but I love her and she loves me because I'm her daddy!" Antonio spat. Roger knew it was all downhill from here, nothing could save his and Mr. Marquez's relationship, and frankly he didn't care anymore. Mimi's Dad had disrespected both of them and Mimi didn't deserve that. Roger wanted her Dad gone, if he didn't support them he didn't have to be there, so he thought of the one thing he knew would get a rise out of Mr. Marquez and spat it out into his face

"Really? Because the other night in bed I'm pretty sure she was screaming that I was her Daddy." Antonio's fist came crushing through Roger's jaw.

"Daddy!" Mimi cried.

"Marcella, I told you he doesn't respect you!" Antonio yelled. All eyes in the room were on them. Mimi rushed to Roger's side inspecting his face to make sure he was okay.

"Leave Dad, I gave you a chance and you ruined it. I want you gone." She said firmly. Tanya rushed over and apologized.

"Marcella, dear I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine Mom just go."

"Roger… thank you for being good to my daughter, take care of her please?" She asked. Roger nodded, holding his cheek and the newlyweds watched them exit.

"I shouldn't have invited them." Mimi said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, don't worry about it, don't think about it babe. Let's just have fun tonight, okay?" Roger said, holding her hand. She nodded

"Do you want me to get you some ice?"

"No I'm a tough guy." He replied, kissing her cheek. The DJ next granted Mimi's next request, childish party games. The guest indulged and laughed as they played musical chairs, and the limbo. The next activity was of course the garter and bouquet toss. Mimi did the bouquet first, turning away from her single guests and tossing it backwards, she turned around to find that Hannah had caught it.

"Ooooooh Marky!" Maureen said teasingly and winking, as Mark's face turned beat red. Mimi sat down in a chair and Roger stood next to her, kissed her cheek, and lifted a side of her dress slowly. Mimi had thought that removing the garter with his teeth in front of all of their family would be awkward, so he simply used his hands, to reach where the garter was, a few inches above her knee and pull it off of her. He tossed into the crowd of single men, and of course the one who caught it was none other than his best man, Mark. His face again turned bright red, and Mimi whispered to Roger

"That's not a coincidence." He smiled at her and nodded, and then ran over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The DJ nodded.

"Now will the catchers of the bouquet and garter please join each other for a dance?" He asked. Everyone cleared the floor and watched as Mark and Hannah wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the music, when they were done Rico snapped a photo of them together, holding their "prizes." The ceremonial cutting of the cake happened next with tons of playful photos of Mimi and Roger, wiping icing on each other's face, licking it off, kissing, and feeding each other. Everybody was served a slice of the cake, and then danced the last hour of the night away. Mimi and the female bohos rocked out to none other than Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and everybody enjoyed Michael Jackson and Jackson 5 songs, along with the favorite "Don't Stop Believing". One last slow song came on and all of the couples joined each other on the dance floor. Mimi and Roger said their goodbyes to their families, and other guests and then a round of prominent boho hugging was in need. Maureen squealed with excitement when she hugged Mimi

"I hope you had fun Mrs. Davis!" She said.

"Oh we did, but there's a lot more to come." Roger said smugly, smiling and winking at Mimi.

"Gross." Maureen exclaimed.

"Agreed." Mark replied.

"Mhmm." Benny mumbled.

"Oh like you guys are all ones to talk." Mimi said sarcastically, everybody looked at their significant other and then turned back to the newlyweds and said

"True." Everybody laughed, and said goodbye one more time and Mimi and Roger left, and the place was cleared out about 15 minutes after they did. Roger sat in the front seat and asked Mimi as they drove back to the loft.

"Well did you have fun?" Mimi reached for his hand.

"Yeah, thank you Rog, for the big wedding that I know you hated…" Roger rolled his eyes "For the ring, for the party, for dealing with my parents, for the honeymoon. For being with me." Mimi told him sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me for that last one." She touched his cheek gently as they drove and got back to the loft building, where Roger walked around the car and opened her door for her, kissing her sweetly. They kissed all the way up the stairs and into the loft, where Roger shut it behind him and kissed his new wife up against it, tracing his fingers softly along the delicate beading of her dress.

"Mhmm Rog we have to be at the airport…"

"In 2 and half hours." He finished.

"But I have to shower…"

"But we have to take that second garter off don't we?" Roger asked seductively, but then he pulled away from the kiss. "Hold on." He said. He pulled a paper out of his pocket and said embarrassedly "Before we decided that we were just gonna do traditional wedding vows I um made a horrible attempt at writing one for you, but uh I wanna read it to you." Mimi smiled and clung to his arm, which he wrapped around her as he read. "Mimi many people spend their lives searching for their soulmate, their one true love. Some people are lucky, and leave their lives with their better half beside them, and some aren't so lucky. But I can count myself amongst the lucky, because I love you and I know that you love me, and are the only one for me. Not once in my life have a felt this indescribably way about a person until now. I can't explain how happy and grateful I am that you came into my life, now that I've found you, my soul mate I never plan on letting you go. I can't wait for tomorrow to come so we can begin our life together as husband and wife. I promise you Meems that I will hold you in times of struggle, protect you and care for you, and wipe your tears, and laugh with you, and support you and your dreams, I'll always cherish you and what we have. Today I give you my heart and always stand by you with your hand in mine regardless of what new struggle life decides to hand us. I take you now as my wife, a decision that I will never forget or regret, until the day my candle is blown out." Mimi wiped the single tear that fell down Roger's face as he read, and then wiped her own. Roger folded the paper and slipped it back into his pocket and looked sweetly into her eyes.

"That was amazing Rog." He smiled goofily. "I feel the exact same way baby, I love you." She whispered, and kissed him.

"I love you, now let's skip the mushy stuff and get to the fun." He replied smiling. Mimi giggled as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed and crawling over her to kiss her. Roger planted his lips on her neck a few times before reaching behind her and beginning to untie the corset part of her dress. "Mhmm!" Mimi cried sitting up.

"We can't drag this off me, it'll wrinkle." Roger stood up and pulled her with him and kissed her while he untied it, watching it fall gracefully to the ground. He admired his new wife's perfect body, and touched her waist gently, kissing her again while she pulled off his tux jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt, as they fell back onto the bed.

When Maureen and Joanne got home, the phone begun ringing right as they walked through the door. Maureen skipped through the apartment and picked it up. "Hello?"

Joanne took off her sweater and put her purse down as she listened to Maureen on the phone in the other room. "Oh my God no way!" She shrieked. "Of COURSE I do! Yeah I will, okay thank you bye!" Maureen ran into the room and screamed happily at Joanne. "Get the sheet music from Hair! It's in my room! That was my agent, they have an opening and want to audition me I need to rehearse!"

"Mo, honey that's great but can't we start rehearsing tomorrow?" Joanne asked. Maureen pouted. "Fine." Joanne said, climbing the stairs to get the music to bring down to the piano in the living room, while she listened to Maureen warm up her voice.

When Allison and Benny got home they both changed into their pajamas, and Benny took a shower while Allison started a fire in the living room and curled up with a new book. "Watcha doing?" Benny asked when he returned from the bathroom in his pajamas.

"Nothing, come sit with me." Allison said. Benny plopped down next to her and she curled up in his chest. "They're gonna be so happy together." She said.

"Yeah I hope so, they both deserve it." Benny replied.

"Remember our wedding day?"

"How could I forget?" Allison shrugged.

"That's when I started trying to keep you from Roger and all of your friends. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be, everything's good now babe."

"I just wanted what was best for your career at the time and they weren't it and I should have given them a chance because now that I know them I love them."

"They're pretty cool." Benny said, Allison kissed his cheek and replied

"Yeah, pretty cool."

"Wanna go for a walk, it's gonna start getting real cold soon, we should enjoy the warmer weather?" Allison nodded, and they both grabbed some sweatshirts and headed out.

Mark and Hannah walked with their arms around each other back to her apartment to change, and then go say goodbye to his family, who were leaving that night, at the train station. They walked in and Hannah yawned as she got changed. "You can stay here, get some sleep." Mark offered.

"No I wanna come, I like your family." Mark snorted

"How?"

"They're funny." Hannah said putting her hands on his chest when he slipped his shirt off. She kissed him tenderly. "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." Mark said, putting on t-shirt and jeans and holding her hand as they headed to the train station.

"Collins?" Angel asked as they drove back towards their apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Can we not go home, take a drive around the city?" Collins raised his eyebrows

"Why?" he asked smiling.

"I used to do it a lot, it's so pretty here, I haven't done it in a while, please?"

"Why not? Oh yeah because it's really weird, but sure we can." Collins replied playfully while Angel gently swatted his arm.

Mimi and Roger both laid in the bed, naked and fighting for their breaths. When she finally caught hers Mimi spoke "That felt different." Roger breathed in deeply

"Better different?" He asked. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It wasn't just hot Mimi and Roger sex anymore…" Roger chuckled as she continued "It was hot husband and wife sex." Mimi said playfully, kissing his chest.

"Yeah." Roger agreed simply.

"I really love you Rog." Mimi whispered. He lifted his head and said

"And I really love you Mrs. Davis." Mimi giggled and kissed him.

"Stop calling me that." She said playfully.

"It's your name now, what you don't like having the 6th most popular last name in the country?" He asked mocking his mother.

"Aw, no it just takes some getting used to." Roger turned over and kissed her deeply and she giggled and said playfully "You're my Daddy Roger." Roger laughed and said,

"You liked that didn't you, it was pretty funny."

"Was not."

"Was so, I can't believe I thought of that off the top of my head, actually I do believe it because I am just that amazing." Mimi kissed him.

"I'm gonna go shower, you get changed, and make sure you packed everything." She said getting up and heading into the bathroom. Roger sighed and stood up, changing into a blue polo and jeans, looking over the packing list Mimi had made for him and checking things off.

Collins and Angel were driving around peacefully in the city in the gorgeous moonlight. They were talking and laughing and enjoying the cool weather with the nice warm autumn breeze with the windows open. Then suddenly out of nowhere, directly in front of them a monstrous pair of bright white headlights illuminated their car, and the 2 vehicles made violent contact. CRASH! Collins sad up groggily, and glanced out the open window, he saw Benny and Allison running with worried expressions from the sidewalk and then his head fell back and everything went black.

Benny quickly whipped out his phone after he had called 911 and him and Allison began notifying all of the bohos….

Mark and Hannah stood on the train platform and waved as the Cohen crew headed home to Scarsdale, when Hannah's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, and looked at the caller ID. "It's Ally." She said to Mark picking it up. "Hey what's up?"

Mimi came out of the shower in her purple robe and began getting dressed, and then going over her own packing list next to Roger when the phone rang. He got up and headed to the living room "Hello?"

"Let the sun shine in!" Maureen sung clearly, as Joanne hit the notes on the piano when the phone rung.

"Thank god." Joanne said.

"Who dares to interrupt my rehearsal!?" Maureen asked dramatically, running towards the phone. "Hello?"

Hannah couldn't believe her ears she could only say…. "Oh"

"My" Roger said

"God." Maureen said into the phone.


	19. Chapter 19: Hospital Blues

Chapter 19:

The entire hospital waiting room was filled with the bohos. Strangely enough they were all silent, most clinging to their lovers, except for Mimi. Roger had told her right after he got the call and she didn't say anything just ran towards the street and hailed a taxi, Roger grabbed their coats and followed. She didn't talk to him the whole ride, and pulled away when he tried to touch her and she was being the same way at the hospital so he had gone on the coffee run. Hannah was asleep in Mark's lap, Benny's arm was tight around Allison, and Maureen's head was resting on Joanne's shoulder. Collins didn't have any severe injuries, just a little bit of rif raf to his head, but he would be let out of the ER in a few hours since it was now about 4:30 in the morning. Angel however was suffering major injuries, to her head, legs, and many other things and had passed out multiple times. Nobody would give any of them too many details since they weren't immediate family but they knew it couldn't be good. Roger returned and silently handed everyone their coffee, and then sat down next to Mimi with his. She hadn't wanted anything, and was curled up with her knees to her chest in the chair, staring blankly at the floor. Roger gently touched the soft material of her velour sweatpants she had thrown on and whispered "How you doing Meems?" She shrugged. Roger gently put his arm around her shoulder but she pulled away. "C'mon Mimi, it's gonna be okay I promise, it'll be okay." He said, trying to make eye contact with her but she looked away. He shook his head and kissed her cheek, and then sat forward sipping his coffee.

Mimi couldn't believe this was happening, they had almost lost Angel to the damned disease a year ago, and now they might lose her for good? Mimi knew that the head damages Angel had suffered were really bad, and depending on what her T-cell count had been at the crash and now, her body might be struggling horribly. Visiting hours were over so nobody could visit Collins, but at least they knew he would be okay. Tears came to Mimi's eyes when she thought about losing her best friend, she was supposed to be on her honeymoon right now and she was stuck in a hospital worrying, and ignoring her husband and she didn't know why.

Mark too was getting pretty beat up about it. He had millions of fears everyday about losing his friends and him being left alone, well alone with Hannah now but still. Now the issue of being the one to survive was biting at him like a yappy akita, and it wouldn't go away. Once again it was near Halloween and Angel's life was on the line, and Mark couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Mimi and Roger's relationship this time, and could only hope things would go over smoother than they had a year ago.

They sat for a few more hours in dull, sorrowful silence when a sad, familiar face appeared before them. "Collins!" Maureen cried running towards him, and hugging him tight.

"Maureen calm down." Joanne scolded, worried that Maureen's bear hug might hurt Collins but he seemed okay as everybody else got up to hug him, even Mimi and he could sense the tension between the rocker and the dancer already. Collins knew how Mimi could be when tragedy struck.

"So I just wanted to see you guys, before I go in to sit with Ang."

"What'd they tell you?" Mimi asked. Collins sighed

"Um, it doesn't look too great, her head took quite the banging around but they said she's responding to everything they're doing to help really well so…" Collins gave her a small smile. "You should all go home, don't waste your time around here I know you all hate hospitals…."

"This is why." Mark mumbled. Everyone smiled and nodded sadly

"Really, they're not gonna let you see her, I'll call if anything happens, go home, rest , eat." Collins told them.

"Okay, I do need to rehearse. Call if ANYTHING happens, we'll come back later." Maureen said. Collins nodded and hugged her and Joanne before they left.

"Now the rest of you, get out of here." Collins said smiling, making shooing motions with his hands. Mark smiled and him and Hannah said their goodbyes, followed by Benny and Allison.

"C'mon Meems." Roger said. She shook her head and said

"I wanna stay."

"Mimi, we can come back later let's go home." He tried again.

"You can go home I'm staying." She replied not looking at him. Collins gave Roger an "I got this" look and said gently to Mimi, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please go home Mimi, I hate to see you upset, and they're not even going to let you see her."

"I don't care."

"Mimi please, go with Rog." Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes

"Fine." And turned walking out the door.

"I'm sorry Co…"

"Shut up." Collins interrupted pulling Roger into a hug. He waved and jogged out the door to catch up with a power walking Mimi.

"Mimi wait!" He called, but she kept going. "Meems!" He ran and finally got next to her, but knew better than to say anything to her. They walked quickly until they finally got to the loft where Mimi stomped up the stairs and threw the door open, slamming it behind her and in Roger's face and interrupting Mark and Hannah's makeout session, causing them both to flinch.

"Sorry." She muttered, opening the bedroom door and also slamming it behind her. Roger gently opened the front door and walked in, a discouraged look on his face. He went to turn the doorknob to the bedroom, to find that it was locked. Roger sighed frustratingly and knocked.

"Mimi unlock the door." Silence. "C'mon Mimi! Let me in." More silence. Roger dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a penny. He slipped it into the lock and moved it around until he heard it click, and pushed the bedroom door open and closed it behind him. Mimi turned around and crossed her arms at him, and he held up the penny before placing it on the dresser. "What'd I do Mimi?" He asked. "Babe, I know you're upset, and you're worried but why are you mad at me?" Roger continued gently, and walking over to her and lightly grasping her hands "Mimi please…"

"Leave me alone Roger." She said, starting to get changed and then setting her alarm.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting my alarm so I can get the 4 hours of sleep that I missed, and then I can wake up and go back to the hospital."

"Meems, I understand how you feel and I hate to say it but sitting there moping isn't gonna make it better."

"Just go away Roger, I don't need you being a know it all and being all over protective of me."

"Protective of what?" Roger snapped back.

"Exactly Roger. Protective of what? Just let me do what I want, you don't know what's best for me so stop acting like you do." Mimi replied icily. She turned on her side in the bed so she was no longer facing him and cocooned herself in blankets. Roger got changed and turned off the light and laid in the bed beside her. After a few minutes he tenderly fondled with a bouncy strand of her hair, and then put a hand on her shoulder. She roughly shoved it off and said "Roger just stop." He scowled and flipped over to face away from her in the bed.

"Fine, Jesus." He muttered angrily. Mimi clung tight to a blanket as she lay deep in thought

"_Why am I being like this!? What's wrong with me?!"_ before her worries about Angel, and her confusions about herself eventually rocked her asleep beside her slumbering husband beside her.

They were both however soon awakened by the alarm and Mimi jumped out of bed and started getting dressed while Roger lazily stirred under the covers. "Do you want me to make breakfast?" He asked while he rubbed his eyes.

"No." Mimi said simply, throwing on a belt and then brushing through her hair in front of the mirror. He stumbled out of bed and to the dresser where he got into some clothes.

"Mimi can you please come to the diner or the Life with me or something to get some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"They're not going to let you see her Mimi, if they were going to Collins would have called. So let's just give it some time and go eat." Roger was trying to sound calm and hide is aggravation.

"I'll give it some time in the waiting room." Roger sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mimi, get something in your stomach, we'll be there for a half hour and then we'll go to the hospital." Mimi glared at Roger and shut her dresser drawer shut with a loud BANG! And mumbled

"Fine." They walked to the Sunset Diner a few streets down and settled into a corner booth. Roger huddled next to Mimi and draped his arm around her. She didn't pull away entirely but made it quite obvious that she wanted him to back off so he slid away from her with a sigh. They ordered and ate in a silence, with a tenseness that was tangible. Mimi looked at her watch while Rog was putting a fork of pancakes in his mouth. "It's been half an hour let's go." Roger dropped the fork along with his jaw. He chuckled irritated under his breath and signaled the waitress over.

"We'll take the check please." He said, flashing her an overly flirty smile. The blonde gave him a similar smile back and handed him the check and he gave her a wink. Mimi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Something wrong Pookie?" Roger asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Nothing darling." She growled back. They paid the check and left in a rush, when the exited the restaurant Roger turned left and Mimi turned right. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To the loft, I can't take another second of you tell them I'll drop by later." And with that Roger turned on his heel and walked quickly in the other direction. Mimi crossed her arms and took small, unsure steps towards the hospital. Even though she had been refusing to let him wrap it around her Mimi wasn't sure if she could deal with this without Roger's arm there with her.

Roger walked quickly back to the loft and walked in, slamming the door harshly behind him. Mark and Hannah were sitting down eating bagels at the table. "Where's Meem a Lee?" Hannah asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Roger muttered, heading to the corner of the room to get his guitar.

"What's wrong Rog?" Mark asked, tired of asking the question.

"What's wrong is that my girlfri…."

"Wife." Mark interjected.

"My wife is either ignoring me or yelling at me for no reason."

"Just be patient with her Rog, she's upset and scared." Hannah told him.

"When she's upset and scared she usually let's me touch her without calling me over protective and a know it all."

"Just give her some time." Roger sighed "We're supposed to be on our honeymoon. Just 24 hours ago we were saying our wedding vows, and now…I don't get it how things can just flip flop, I get that she's upset I'm upset too." Mark and Hannah just shrugged and gave him small smiles. Roger got his guitar and headed to his room to try to write something.

At the hospital. Mimi was sitting in the waiting room, like she had been since she got there. She was guessing that Collins was with Angel, and she wishes she could be in there with her friend too. Collins walked out into the waiting room and shook his head when he saw Mimi, he sat down next to her and she gave him a small hug. "How is she?" Mimi asked.

"Still doing okay, they gave her a certain medication last night, and they want to see how she reacts and it'll wear off in like an hour and then if she reacted alright I think they might let you see her. I was just coming out to call you guys and tell you. Where's Rog?" Mimi shrugged.

"He said he'll be by later." She muttered.

"What happened?" Collins asked sincerely, gripping Mimi's hand.

"I don't know." She replied as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm being so, I don't know. I'm driving him crazy, I just I don't know why I was being so stubborn. We were saying our wedding vows twenty four hours ago and now…."

"It'll turn out okay Mimi, you want me to chill here until they let you in?"

"No, no go in with her tell her I'll be there soon." Collins nodded and ruffled Mimi's hair which resulted in a playful whine from Mimi "Co-llins!" He chuckled and headed back into Angel's room.

She was laying in the pure white bed in the pure white room. Her breathing mask was off now, she had a lot of IV's and a couple of other machines hooked up to her and beeping. "Knock, knock." Collins said, walking in. Angel smiled at him. "Mimi's here, we'll see when she's allowed in."

"Has she been here a while?" Angel asked.

"I dunno, she was out there when I went out, something happened with Rog." Angel nodded

"Well when she comes in I'll just have to fix that won't I?" Collins chuckled and smiled.

An hour later Collins finally returned to the waiting room and retrieved Mimi and led her back to Angel's room. He let her in and then closed the door, giving them some privacy. "Ang!" Mimi cried giving her a gentle hug.

"Mimi chica, I hope you haven't been waiting around this hospital like there's no tomorrow." She smiled guiltily.

"I would be if Roger didn't stop me."

"Ah now what's this I hear about trouble with that boy?" Angel asked, Mimi sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I don't know. I was just ignoring him, and I just wanted to be alone or here and he was just… I dunno."

"You do know Mimi chica. It's not good for you to lie around moping about me in your bed, or moping around here, that's a waste of time chica. No day but today, Roger just wanted what's best for you. Moping only makes it worse honey." Mimi nodded. "Chica you should be on your honeymoon now."

"Yeah right with you here."

"Well what I'm saying is you shouldn't be fighting with your husband on your honeymoon. You've seen me, I'm alive, that's not changing. Now go apologize chica." Mimi smiled slightly and hugged Angel again and waved as she walked out. In the hallway she passed Maureen and Joanne and Collins, headed to Angel's room. Mimi waved and quickly ran off. She walked quickly through the streets and to the loft, she opened the door and shut it gently. Roger was standing over the kitchen counter, reading something intensely.

"What's that?" Mimi asked. Roger looked up at her and then quickly back down at the page

"Our T-Cell counts from the clinic, came in the mail."

"You're reading mine?" Mimi asked.

"No." He held hers, still in the envelope up for her to see. She walked slowly over to him as he kept reading his results. Mimi put her hand on his back and whispered

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you, and for being so rude. I don't know why I was being like that, I knew and I know you were just trying to cheer me up and do what was best for me. That's what good husbands do." She said touching his cheek. He put the paper down and turned toward her with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said." She told him. Roger bit his lip and then nodded and took her into his arms. Mimi hugged him tight and kissed him when they pulled away, smiling brightly. Roger smiled back. "What does it say?" She asked gesturing towards the paper on the counter.

"I'm good." He said giving her a double thumbs up. Mimi giggled and read the page and then turned towards him grinning

"Roger you're not good, you're great!" She said hugging him again. "We're gonna last forever." She whispered, reaching for her envelope and tearing it open. "I'm good too."

"Good." Roger kissed her and then whispered, holding her hands "How about, we go stop by the hospital, see Ang show her we made up…."

"How'd you know about that?" Mimi asked giggling.

"Collins called." He said stroking her cheek. "Said Ang was talking some sense into you." Mimi took his hand off her cheek and intertwined their fingers. "So we go stop by, and then I'll take you out for dinner somewhere nice, we're supposed to be on our honeymoon so we can just have a honeymoon at home."

"Yeah, at home you don't have to take me anywhere fancy and expensive Rog, you paid enough for the wasted Hawaii trip."

"No, please?" Roger gave a Maureen pout and Mimi laughed and nodded

"Deal."

"You ready to go babe?" Allison called up the stairs to Benny.

"Yeah!" He said as he trudged down the stairs, they were going to see Angel. "You okay?" Benny asked her. She shrugged

"Not really." He pulled her into an embrace

"What's wrong?"

"They're not gonna be here." She whispered as her eyes welled up with tears.

"What?" Benny asked.

"Angel and Collins and Roger and Mimi, they have HIV Benny…."

"I know…"

"they're gonna die, they won't be here in a few years, they're gonna be gone!" Allison wailed through the needle like tears shooting down her face.

"Hey, hey. What does Mimi always say? No day but today right, they're here now. We've just got to enjoy the time we have with them, and fate will turn however it wants."

"Can we do something?" Allison asked.

"Like what?" Benny asked, really confused.

"Like do something big with them, something they'll remember, spend more time with them?"

"Um, I can't really think of anything Al, but we can think later, let's just go see Ang." Allison nodded and they headed out the door.

Mark walked in the doors of Buzzline, Maureen's riot footage in his right hand. The secretary let him into Alexi's office and he sat waiting for her. "Maaaark Cohen, so nice to see you again." She crooned. He shook her hand.

"Likewise." He replied dully, handing her his footage. "I've got another protest for you." He said. She nodded and put it in the projector and turned off the lights and they watched. When it was over she said

"Not bad, not bad. We'll take it. Say $10,000?" She asked. Mark nodded

"Sounds good, thanks." She wrote him the check, had him sign some papers and he left empty handed, with the check in his pocket.

Roger and Mimi were getting ready for their dinner, he was in dress clothes, and she was in a pretty dress. They gathered their things and walked to the hospital, arms linked. They talked a little bit until they finally reached the hospital and Mimi led the way to Angel's room. "Knock, knock." She said. Benny and Allison were in their talking with Collins and Angel.

"Hey guys." Benny said as Roger filed in behind Mimi.

"Hey Ang." He said giving her a small smile.

"Hello to you too querido. Mimi chica, usted suavizó todo sobre, pasando una fecha que veo?"

"Si." Mimi replied, wrapping her arms around Roger and smiled.

"How ya feeling?" Roger asked.

"Better, hopefully I can get out of here soon."

"Yeah so you two can go on your honeymoon finally." Benny said.

"We can't affo…" Mimi began.

"Mhmm." Benny said, looking at Allison sneakily. They'd been brainstorming that "something big" on the way over and had a pretty good idea in mind.

"You're not paying for another honeymoon for us." Roger said and Benny just raised his eyebrows.

"Well Mimi, Rog you guys don't want to be late for your dinner, thanks for coming." Angel said.

"Anytime, get better." Roger said.

"Bye." Mimi said, waving as they walked out the door.

"What are you guys cooking up?" Collins asked eyeing Benny and Allison suspiciously.

"Something delicious." Benny replied, and they all laughed at his corniness.

Mimi and Roger went out to a nice dinner, and were now sitting on a bench in Tompkins Square Park. Mimi sighed. "What're you thinking about?" Roger asked.

"Hm?"

"You're thinking hard about something, what?" He asked draping his arm around her shoulder. She shrugged.

"How things change, I mean a year ago were fighting all the time and you were getting ready to leave and I was getting sicker, and look at us now." She said with a smile. "Everything's perfect now." Mimi rested her head on Roger's shoulder. "Accept for Ang, but I think she'll be okay." Mimi whispered.

"She will be. I can't wait until Christmas." Roger added randomly. Mimi giggled

"Why?"

"Because something always happens on Christmas, like something epic." He said, slightly sarcastic. Mimi laughed

"Oh Rog." She kissed his cheek.

Mark was in the loft, looking at a catalog for a new video camera. Sure he loved the one he had, but if he wanted to really make a career out of his films he would need something better. Roger and Mimi walked through the door, Roger's strong arms around her. "I'm gonna go to bed." Mimi whispered, kissing her husband lightly and waving with a smile to Mark. Roger walked in and sat down next to Mark.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking for new cameras." Mark said, still intently focused on the catalogs.

"A new camera!? Wh, why?" Roger asked, totally shocked.

"Cause I need a new one."

"Did yours break?"

"No."

"Then you don't need a new one!"

"Rog, what's the problem I just need a better quality camera to film with." Mark said totally surprised at his friend's reaction. Roger sighed

"It's just, you've had that camera forever, it's like me and the fender, it's like our thing, you can't just get rid of it."

"I wasn't gonna get rid of it, you're right a lot of shit's happened on film running through that camera. I just need a new one to film any footage I wanna sell to buzzline, like Mo's footage. I'll still film our friends with the old one I guess." Mark said shrugging.

"You sold Mo's footage?" Mark nodded.

"Look at us Rog." He said after a couple of minutes of silence. Roger looked at him in confusion. "Look at us, look how far we've come from when we moved out here together when we were 18. Man, you're freaking married." The idea was still settling into Mark's brain that the rocker and settled down.

"I've noticed. You're right, we've come a long way, we've stuck together. Not to get all girly and emotional but to be honest with you Mark I don't think I'd even be alive right now if it weren't for you." Mark looked at him questioningly. "You got me through all of it Mark, my downhill career, April, withdrawal, the disease. I wouldn't be here. I wanted to die after she did, but you kept shoving that damn AZT down my throat." Mark laughed at some of the memories of trying to get Roger to take his AZT, they were at a dark time in both of their lives, but some of the memories were laughable now. "Thanks Mark." Roger gave him a sincere smile and Mark grinned back. "I'm gonna go with Meems, goodnight man." Roger said, standing up. Mark stood up too, and they looked at each other for a few seconds before landing in a bear like embrace, patting each other's backs and they pulled away and Roger headed off to climb into the bed with Mimi.


	20. Chapter 20: Halloween

Chapter 20: Halloween

The inside of the loft was filled with black and orange Halloween decorations. There were stuffed animals and garlands and signs, and posters and balloons and everything in between; Hannah and Mimi were very proud of themselves. It had been 2 weeks since the accident and Angel had been discharged 2 days ago, and the gang was having a Halloween party to help celebrate. Everyone would be there soon and Mimi was making brownies, allowing the aroma to fill the whole apartment. Roger was in the shower and Mark and Hannah were in his room. "I'm really glad she's okay, I don't know what we'd do without her." Hannah whispered. They were laying bed, hands intertwined tightly.

"I'm glad she's okay too, she's gave us an even bigger scare last year." Mark replied.

"So what do you think Benny and Allison's big surprise for everyone is?" Hannah asked Mark, leaning her head on his chest.

"I have no idea, but if it costs more than $50 Roger and I agreed to pretend to have some class and refuse it." Hannah laughed and kissed him.

"I love you." She said. "I love Rog too, I love all of them. I can't believe I'm so lucky! I have an amazing boyfriend, amazing friends, the gallery is going…."

"Amazingly?" Mark finished. Hannah giggled and they kissed again.

"My life's so good right now, you know?" She said. Mark nodded

"Yeah life for me is going good too. So I give it 3 more weeks tops to start getting fucked up again." He said.

"Mhmm you make me laugh." Hannah said, running her hand through his pale hair and looking into his eyes.

"You make me smile." Mark replied.

"Well making someone laugh is better than making them smile…" Hannah argued playfully.

"No way, smiling tops laughing…"

"Laughing…"

"Smiling…"

"Laughing…"

"Smiling…"

"Laughing…."

"Smiling…."

"Laughing…"

"SCREAMING!" The bedroom door flew open and Roger stood in his jeans and t-shirt "Is what I'm gonna do if you two don't shut up!" He said, closing the door behind him as he walked out. The couple laughed and kissed some more until they heard a billion loud, consecutive knocks on the loft door. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! They looked at each other and

"Maureen." They said together and sure enough as they walked out to the living room Maureen ran in and said in a sing song voice

"I'm he-yir!" Her and Joanne greeted Roger, Mimi, Mark, and Hannah and they all gathered around the couch and started talking. "Do you guys know what Benny and Allison's surprise is?" Maureen whined. Everyone shook their heads. Maureen growled and crossed her arms. "I hate surprises." She groaned.

"Mimi how's school going?" Joanne asked.

"I switched to a different program so it's not everyday, I have some courses at night some in the afternoon and some in the mornings, and then I have ballet classes Wednesday nights. It's not too hard I just wish I'd gone through with it a while ago." Joanne nodded.

"We're really proud of you, both of you." She said gesturing to Roger too. "Getting your lives together."

"Might be short lives, but they'll be worth it right babe?" Roger asked curling his arms around Mimi and kissing her cheek. She smiled sadly at the short lives part but nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. Eventually Collins and Angel and Benny and Allison arrived too. They were tossing candy into each other's mouths, blasting loud music, and Benny and Roger were playing with silly string. Maureen spilled a little bit of beer on her shirt and shrieked.

"AH!" She pouted and crossed her arms so Roger shot her with some of his silly string and she shrieked louder. "Bastard!" She cried with a playful angriness and finding the bag of silly string cans and joined in on the war and pretty soon everybody had. They ran around the loft, yelling, laughing, shooting. Roger army crawled behind the kitchen counter and shot Allison from behind and Collins got Mark right in the ear. Roger ran behind Mimi and picked her up, giving Joanne and Angel free shots on her. He finally put her down and passionately gave her a kiss, which she gladly returned. He slid his hands into her bag pockets and Mimi slowly ran her hand up his shirt. Suddenly both of their faces were covered with silly string. They turned towards their attacker, Mark.

"Get a room." He said. Both Mimi and Roger covered him in their string. He put his hands up in defense and all of the bohos collapsed on the floor or the couch, eating Mimi's brownies. When they were all finished Collins cleared his throat.

"I believe the Coffins have a surprise for us." He said looking towards them. Benny and Allison looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, every couple's gonna get an envelope but you can't open them until everybody has one." Allison said, everyone nodded so her and Benny both stood up and handed out envelopes they had pulled from their pockets. Roger, Hannah, Collins, and Maureen each held one. "Okay and open!" Allison squealed clapping her hands together. The 4 of them tore at the envelopes, ripping them open. Inside each was a brochure and 2 tickets. Roger glanced at the brochure and read one of the tickets as Mimi took the other out of his hand.

"You got us tickets for a cruise on the Mediterranean? All of us?" He asked completely dumbfounded. Both Benny and Allison smiled broadly and nodded. All of the bohos were totally speechless. Roger and Mark looked at each other "Did these cost more than $50?" Roger asked stupidly. Mimi swatted his head. "Ow." He said and then stood up, "I'm sorry I can't accept this." He said.

"Me either." Mark agreed standing up, both holding their tickets out.

"Oh well then I guess you two can stay here, but since this was kind of a honeymoon gift for Meems and you Rog I guess Mimi will need someone else to be romantic with." Benny said smirking and pointing towards Hannah. Roger and Mark looked at their women, looked at Benny, looked at each other and graciously took their seats again.

"Really guys, this is insane!" Joanne said.

"Look, we got the tickets so cheap because my Dad has connections with the cruise line, and we just wanted to bring everyone together."

"But we are together, here really this cost…" Mimi began

"Nothing, and I really, really want to do this. Please?" Allison begged, pulling a Maureen pout which everyone giggled at.

"We're in." Collins and Angel said. All of the other couples looked at each other and agreed

"Us too."

THE END!!

I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I CAN'T WAIT TO GET STARTED ON THE SEQUAL. I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THE TITLE BUT I'M GETTING STARTED ON THE PLOTLINE RIGHT NOW!!! IN THE MEANTIME I'M GONNA PUT OUT A FEW MORE MULTI CHAPTERS (SHORTER ONES) AND SOME ONE SHOTS SO SUBSCRIBE TO ME! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR STICKING BY THE STORY AND REVIEWING AND FAVORING IT! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!

LOVE,

YOUREYES1012


End file.
